Love and Loss
by The White Masque
Summary: Laura is dropped into ME and ends up helping the Fellowship on its Quest. On the journey, she finds love, but is it with a Man or an Elf? Unfortunately MSish in the beginning, LegolasOC vs. BoromirOC, & 10 Walker No flames. criticism appreciated!
1. Beginnings

_Mae tolen! Le annon narn hen na veleth aestel. Ae ú-dhambeth tôl o le, ú-narn tôl o nin; teitho enni. I narn heria!_

(Welcome! I present to you this tale of love and hope. If no review comes from you, no story comes from me; write to me. May the tale begin!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters, they belong to Tolkien, but he's dead so maybe they don't actually. Whatever! I only own Laura and the other non-Tolkien characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Laura Bradford was a girl of 19 and went to University of Illinois. Her hair was a golden-brown and her eyes an emerald green. She had many friends and a loving family; but, unfortunately, she recently found her boyfriend, Chip, had been cheating on her, so she broke up.

Her best friend was Riley O'Malley. They had been best friends since high school and did everything together. They loved Lord of the Rings and practically memorized the movie, but it had been a while since Laura had read the books.

Laura owned an apartment by school, but also owned a little log cabin, nearby, if she needed to get away. It was a small place, by the woods; and was very isolated, so if she wanted to go some where she would have to jump into her 98' Celica and drive there. She had a job at a restaurant as a waitress in the nearest town. It took about 15 minutes to reach from her cabin. She had been working there for about a year and her pay was $3.50 plus tip. So, she had a fairly good life. Now it was only boyfriend troubles, or should I say ex-boyfriend troubles.

Chip was such a sweet guy, that was, until Ashley came into the picture. Ashley McDowell was the girl that Chip had cheated on Laura for. She was a real drama queen and a big flirt, but Laura couldn't deny it, she was pretty. Laura and Chip had met Ashley at a party a few months ago, and Laura immediately noticed a change in Chip's persona. He just started eyeing Ashley and completely ignored Laura. After that night, Laura hadn't seen or heard much of Chip. It had been a few weeks ago, that she saw Chip with Ashley making out at the theater. Laura just left crying and sobbing. She had gone back to her place and called Riley. Riley understood what Laura was going through and agreed to stay with her that night. Now, it was 3 weeks later, and Laura was still miserable. Chip, on many occasions, had tried to talk to Laura, but in her depression and anger, she wouldn't listen. She would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Right now it was summer and Laura was staying inher cabin with her dog, Skippy. She was about to let Skippy out, for he was pawing at the door, when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lo! What's up?" Riley asked.

"Nothing much. I was just watching a movie and was going to let Skippy out."

"Watching Lord of the Rings again? Looking at _MY _ranger and that Elf. What was his name? Lenny, Legless, Loser?

Laura remembered the time when they had been watching Lord of the Rings and she said Aragorn should just be cut out of the movie and focus on Legolas. Ever since, Riley had disliked the Elf and would call him 'Legless' or such.

Laura sighed and replied, "It's Legolas, Ri."

"Yeah…still, he should be named 'Legless'".

"What do you want, Ri?" Laura said with annoyance sounding in her voice .

"Oh yeah! There's supposed to be an awesome party tonight at Mitch's, but Chip will be there. Still…wanna come?"

"Well, I'll have to face him sometime. Sure I'll come. See ya tonight, Ri. Bye."

"See ya later, Lo."

With that, Laura put down the phone, sighing, and went to let Skippy out.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Review!


	2. Of Men and Hobbits

Hey again! Could you guys please review? I want to hear opinions, so please just review! Here's Chap. 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings…yada yada yada…wish I did…don't own Legolas _growls_. Ah well, here's Chap 2!

Chapter 2: Of Hobbits and Men

Skippy ran around the yard, wagging his tail happily, as Laura watched him. Suddenly, he stopped, ears pricked up, detecting something and dashed into the forest surrounding the cabin with Laura on his tail.

"Skippy! Skippy, come here boy!" Laura called as she ran after the little dog. The overhanging branches scratched her, but that didn't matter. As she ran, she didn't notice the forest become denser around her; the trees were different as well. Nothing could prohibit from her running. Nothing….

Luck did not seem to be with her that day, but perhaps, it was. She failed to see the root jutting out of the ground, groping, just waiting to catch her. "Oomph," she muttered as she hit the soft forest floor. Soon, darkness came upon her, and she saw no more.

* * *

When Laura woke, she couldn't remember what had happened; why was she in the forest? Memories began flooding back to her, as if waiting for her to ask; Skippy running off, her chasing him, the tree root, then darkness. "Stupid tree root," she muttered as she staggered off the ground, her head spinning. When she regained her composure, she realized she had been lying beside a dirt road. _I don't remember this _she thought. _Did they add a road here without telling me? No, I would have heard. So…where am I! _She froze as she heard feet shuffling up the road. _Maybe I can ask them where I am. _She stood, patiently waiting for the stranger to approach. Her brow furrowed in surprise as a ragged man, with what appeared to be three children,walked up towards her. 

The man looked in his 30s or 40s and had dirty black hair that seemed to not have been washed in months. He wore a tattered, old black cloak. His hair was unkempt and beard, unshaven. Under his cloak, glinted the metal of a sword and on his grimy hands, he wore a silver ring. His eyes were grey and appealed to Laura for some odd reason; he did not seem dangerous, even though he was dressed so strangely and had a sword. His eyes weren't hard, cold, and uncaring, as one would think; instead, they were compassionate and understanding, full of all the horrors and wonders he had seen. He seemed familiar, but where? _He looks like some lowly beggar, where would I have seen him before?_ she thought.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked hesitantly. She didn't know if he was safe or not, even if he seemed to be. "But where are we?"

He stopped as he approached her and smiled before replying to her question.

"You are just outside the borders of Rivendell." His voice seemed tired and weary, yet powerful.

"Rivendell?" Laura said in shock. _That couldn't be true; Rivendell is fictional. __He must truly be insane, _she thought.

"Yes. My companions and I are headed that way momentarily. A friend of ours has been taken there, for he was mortally wounded and in need of healing. You may join us if you wish."

"Yes, that would really help. Thank you…er…"

"Pardon me for lack of manners. I am called Strider around these parts," he said with a nod of his head. _Strider! This can't be Middle-Earth, could it? But he looks like Aragorn. I guess this is Middle-Earth, _she thought.

"Pleased to meet you, Strider," she answered as she returned the gesture. "I'm Laura Bradford."

"The honor is mine, but we must not tarry any longer and continue on in hast, for fear of our friend. Come, Hobbits! Laura!"

_Oh my gosh! _she thought. _I'm with Aragorn and the hobbits on the way to Rivendell. Wait, that would mean Frodo has already been stabbed on Weathertop! _She was broken from her thoughts when one of the hobbits spoke up. He appeared to be the youngest of the three; he was the shortest and had blondish, curly hair.

"Excuse me miss, but are you an Elf?"

"Pippin! No! She is no Elf. She is of Men like Strider," another hobbit replied. He was slightly taller than the one who had spoken and looked like him as well. Laura giggled at the young hobbit's comment and stated,

"Yes, he is right, I am no Elf." Pippin blushed and then muttered,

"Well, you look so beautiful and I have only ever seen one Elf. So, I thought, perhaps, you were one as well."

"I am sorry for my cousin, Laura," the taller hobbit who had scolded Pippin apologized. "He can be a fool sometimes; he is a Took after all." He paused and suddenly blurted out, "Oi! We have not properly introduced ourselves. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, this is my cousin, Peregrin Took," he said gesturing to Pippin, "and this is Samwise Gamgee." He pointed to Sam. Sam was a bit pudgy, but seemed pleasant enough. He smiled at Laura.

"Mister Frodo, our friend," Sam stated, "was taken to Rivendell for healing. He wasn't doing well when he left. I do hope he is alright." He face went grim in fear and sadness. Laura placed her hand upon his shoulder, a small smile playing at her lips, and replied confidently,

"I'm sure he is fine." Sam gave a small smile back at her belief. He hoped it was true.

* * *

"Are we nearly at Rivendell, Strider?" Laura questioned a few hours later. They had been walking the whole time and Laura was getting tired. She didn't walk this much in such a short time. The hobbits seemed weary as well and their faces lit up when Strider replied, 

"Yes, just a little farther. We should arrive soon. Tell me, Laura, where do you hail from?" He turned back and looked at her when he had asked the question. Laura hesitated in answering but sighed and finally answered,

"I am sorry, Strider, but I would rather speak to Lord Elrond or Gandalf the Grey of where I hail from before I tell you." She looked at the ground expecting him to question her why that was so, but to her surprise, he simply replied,

"Very well. As you wish."

* * *

They walked on in silence and soon enough, arrived in Rivendell. It was even more beautiful than Laura could ever have imagined. Waterfalls rolled off the rocky cliffs that the city resided on. The trees were big and luscious; the houses beautifully made and architected. Gold and green and silver, was all about the city. Leaves flew about in the billowing breeze. The city of Rivendell stood peaceful and seemed untouched by the years. 

The company entered through the great stone arch before the city and approached Lord Elrond's palace. A tall, regal elf stepped out to greet the companions. He face was stern and his eyes somewhat cold; he had seen many horrors through the years and had seen many pleasantries. His long brown hair flowed down his back and he wore a circlet upon his brow. This was Lord Elrond.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my friends," he proclaimed as he greeted them and ushered them inside.


	3. New Friends

Hey guys! Well, I don't have much to say, but review, please. I want readers' opinions. Here's Chap. 3! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters, but Laura, Riley, Chip, and Ashley.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends

Elrond walked the five guests through the halls of Rivendell and brought them into astudy and repeated, "Welcome," as he sat down at his desk. Strider spoke as he placed his hand to his heart and bowed, as is Elf fashion.

"Lord Elrond, glad I am to have come home again."

"Yes, welcome back, _Estel_," Elrond stated to the ranger. His voice was strong and serious; truly portraying his royalty and power. His face looked somewhat grim, worn by the moving years, yet his face was still fair to look upon and you could see gladness lingering in his eyes. He turned to look at the hobbits. (Hope.)

"Ah, you must be Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Samwise Gamgee." The hobbits' mouths gaped open and eyes widened at this Elf, who they had just met, knowing their names.

"Yes, I know of you and I know Frodo shall be fine; he only needs time," he said laughing, merriment shining in his eyes. This seemed to rarely happen. "But, currently he is resting."

He looked at each of the hobbits' expressions, but then his gaze turned to Laura. He smiled slightly; his eyes knowing and understanding.

"Laura Bradford. I have been expecting you."

Now it was her turn to have her mouth gap open and eyes widen. _He had been expecting me! _she thought. _He can know the hobbits; they are from here, but me! I'm not from this time period, and Elrond knows who I am! How can this be? _Elrond's gaze lingered on her a moment more, before he turned to the whole company as he stood.

"You must have had a long journey. Arwen will show you to your chambers. Until tomorrow."

* * *

"Good day, Laura," Arwen greeted after she had brought the others to their chambers. Her raven brown hair flowed down her back, much like her father. Her beauty surpassed that of any Laura had known; eyes sparkling and dazzling in the light. She completely understood why Aragorn loved her so; Laura could look into Arwen's eyes and see the same love and compassion that was in Aragorn's. She moved gracefully with faint footfalls. "Follow me," she said as she approached Laura. 

She brought Laura down the corridor and stopped in front of two huge oak doors. She opened them and inside was the most beautiful room Laura had ever seen. Inside was a queen-sized bed, the blankets green and gold, each made perfectly and to one side of the room stood a hand-crafted armoire, the carvings made to the smallest detail. She ran over and opened it; there were dresses of every type and color inside, all beautifully stitched. She closed the doors, than walked over to an adjoining room; it held a large tub and a basin for washing up. Bottles lay on a table nearby, each containing a shampoo or soap for washing. She ran back into the main chamber, Arwen still standing by the doorway, smiling. In her excitement, Laura hadn't noticed a balcony leading from her room. She ran onto it a beheld an enchanting view of Rivendell. The entire realm lay before her eyes. Her eyes remained there for a few minutes until she turned and walked back into the chamber. When she beheld Arwen, she wore an overly joyful smile, her eyes dancing with merriment. Arwen smiled in return, amused at Laura's glee.

"Oh my, Arwen, this is more than I ever expected. Thank you." Arwen laughed happily at Laura; her excitement was unimaginable.

"You are welcome, _mellon nîn_. I shall take my leave if nothing else is needed." When Laura did not respond, she turned around, about to leave. (my friend)

"Before you leave, Arwen," Laura quickly asked, "could you tell me how long it has been since Frodo arrived?" Arwen turned once again, to face the young women.

"It had been three days and he is fully healed. Unfortunately, scars shall remain from the wound; _they_ will never fully heal." She sighed, but continued, "Gandalf the Grey and many others had arrived shortly before you. They are here at my father's bidding; a council is to be held tomorrow. Aragorn and Frodo shall be attending. Is there anything else you wish to know?" she asked politely.

"Yes, one more thing. Could you please tell me where the gardens are, for I have a desire to walk through them? The beauty of Rivendell astounds me."

Arwen smiled once more and told her where they were, then took her leave. As soon as Arwen had left, a maid entered, wondering if Laura would like her to draw a bath. Laura agreed; a bath was surely what she needed. The maid drew her bath and assisted Laura in washing herself. The elvish shampoos smelled so wonderful; some like the forest and others like flowers. When Laura had washed, she went to the armoire to choose a dress; a blue one caught her eye. She pulled it out and was dazzled by its simple beauty. It had a decent cut neck line and long, flowing sleeves. The maid assisted her in dressing and when she saw herself in the mirror, she was amazed. The dress fit her perfectly and made her look gorgeous. It curved and flowed down her body just right. The maid, seeing her task was finished, curtsied and left the chamber. Laura just pulled a brush through her hair once more, to smooth it out. Then she looked at her reflection again, and left her chamber.

* * *

She found her way through the winding corridors and eventually came upon the gardens sheso desired to walk through. They were the most beautiful gardens Laura had ever seen; living in the woods in her cabin had given her a liking of nature. Every flower you could imagine was here; including many Laura did not know. As she looked at the flowers, she found herself thinking about what Elrond had said. _Why was he expecting me? _she thought. _How did he know about me and who I was? I'll have to speak to him later._ She noticed a beautiful little flower among all the others and looked at it intently. It was very simple, yet to Laura it was the most beautiful flower there. It had white delicate petals and looked as if it would fall apart if she were to touch it. 

"Simbelmyne," a melodious voice said from behind her. "It grows more commonly in the realm of Rohan, but Lord Elrond brought some flowers to Rivendell because of their simple beauty."

Laura turned and saw an Elf walk towards her. He had flawless skin; it looked to made of porcelain. His silky blond hair flowed down past his shoulders. Brilliant blue eyes looked at her, seeming to look into her soul; they were not as hard and stern as Elrond's, yet they were serious and strong. He had seen many horrible things, but seemed to portray a royal air about him. He looked like that of a warrior, yet not, at the same time. He seemed more caring and understanding than a regular warrior, like Aragorn was. Actually, he seemed very much alike Aragorn. A green and brown tunic with brown leggings and black boots is what he wore. His voice was calm and soothing, like that of a river falling over a waterfall.

"I see I am not the only one who sought peace in the enchanting gardens of Rivendell," he said, politely.

"No, you are not," Laura replied smiling. He smiled in return and introduced himself.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood," he said with a bow.

"I am Laura Bradford," Laura responded, nodding. Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion. Laura frowned at this.

"An odd name…Laura…, I have not heard it before, yet it is beautiful all the same. Is it common to be named so where you hail from?"

"Yes," she replied laughing, now smiling again. "The name is very common."

Legolas smiled and picked up her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles, saying,

"Tis a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, son of Thranduil," Laura replied as he stood again, smiling. Legolas raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How do you know of my father, for I had not spoken of him?"

"Arwen told me of you," Laura lied. He couldn't know where she had come from.

"Ah, I see." He paused, but than continued. "Dinner is to begin soon. Would you like me to escort you thither?"

"I would be honored," Laura replied, blushing, as he offered his arm.

"Nay, the honor is mine."

She hooked her arm into his and they left to go to the Dining Hall.


	4. The Council of Elrond

Hey guys! READ & REVIEW! I need feedback! Well, anywho, here's Chappy 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I need to say this yet again? _sighs_ Fine. I don't own Lord of the Rings or any one of Tolkien's characters, only Laura. _Cries cause she doesn't own Legolas._

Just so you know, when somethings written _italics_ it either means what is written is Elvish or Laura's thoughts. Elvish translations at the end of the line.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Council of Elrond

When Legolas and Laura arrived at the Dining Hall, it was already crowded and people were beginning to seat themselves. Laura looked at those present; Aragorn, Arwen, the hobbits, including Frodo, Elrond, Gandalf, many dwarves, and many others.

Legolas brought Laura to a seat near the head of the table, where Elrond sat. To Elrond's right sat Gandalf, than Frodo and the other hobbits. To his left sat Arwen, Aragorn, Laura, than Legolas. Laura enjoyed all the company; the hobbits would ask crazy questions between mouthfuls, causing Laura to giggle. The different assortment of foreign food was Laura's favorite thing that evening and Legolas would chat with her from time to time.

Every now and then, Laura would get an uncomfortable feeling, like someone was watching her. Legolas noticed her discomfort and would try to sooth her with pleasant conversation. Little did they know, Laura was being watched; the man sitting on the other side of Legolas would cast glances at her from time to time. He was human and of larger build than Aragorn; his hair was a dark brown and he was dressed as royalty. His brown eyes held many emotions. If you looked into his eyes at that moment, you would see curiosity and interest reside in them. He didn't talk to many, but seemed preoccupied with something. As the meal drew to an end, Elrond stood and addressed the guests in a polite fashion.

"The meal shall end shortly. If you would prefer to retire early, for you must be weary with your travels, you may. For all those whom it may concern, the Council shall take place after mid-day tomorrow. Lunch will be served, than we shall leave for the Council. _Aduial vaer." _After all was said, he seated himself again and proceeded in eating. (Good evening.)

Laura had not rested all day and had been walking since she arrived in Middle-Earth. She just wanted to get some sleep, so a few minutes after Elrond had spoken, she stood and bade all, "Goodnight." Legolas stood when she had and gave her another kiss on the hand.

"Iwish you sweet dreams, and I look forward to seeing you in the morning." Laura smiled and bowed before turning away from him and walking towards the doors leading into the corridors.

She reached the corridor and began walking back to her chamber, when she heard footsteps; someone was following her. In her fright, she started walking faster, only to be stopped when a voice called out.

"Wait, I have not properly met you."

Laura turned and looked into the eyes of the man who had been seated beside Legolas. He frightened her somewhat, yet she did not know why. He seemed nice enough, but right now, she just wanted to get away from him; she wanted to go to her chambers.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor," he announced.

_Boromir!_ Laura thought. _This man is Boromir! Why does he frighten me so? I wouldn't have thought I would be frightened of him. He's part of the Fellowship and a good man, except when he tries to take the Ring, but even then he is controlled by the power of the Ring._

"I'm Laura Bradford,'' Laura returned without smiling. "I am sorry," she continued, "but I am tired and would like to retire for the evening. The day has been long and wearisome. Perhaps we may talk more tomorrow."

"Then it has been a pleasure meeting you, Laura and I wish you a good night," Boromir replied, smiling.

"The same to you, Boromir," Laura stated returning the gesture, but hers was a false smile.

"Goodnight," Laura said and turned to continue on her way to her chambers. She, fortunately, did not get lost, even in the darkness. She hoped she would be able to find her way around in the morning.

* * *

In the morning, Laura was awoken by a maid; the same one from the day before, Laura had found out her name was Urithrawiel. 

"Excuse me, my lady, but Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you as soon as possible. I have drawn a bath for you."

"What time is it?" Laura mumbled, not at all awake.

"It is nearly eleven in the morning by the sun, my lady. When you have finished bathing, would you require my assistance with dressing?"

"No, I will be fine. Thank you," Laura replied, smiling, more awake now.

Urithrawiel nodded and left the room. When Laura finished bathing with the wonderful elvish soaps, she found a simple, yet beautiful red dress lying on her bed. Urithrawiel must have got it out for her. She put it on and left to go to Elrond's study. She knew where it was, for it was hisstudy that she had been brought to when she first arrived at Rivendell.

She knocked on the huge oak doors and heard a muffled voice say, "Come in." Laura entered the office and saw Lord Elrond seated at his desk talking to Gandalf. Both heads raised and looked towards the door when it opened.

"Ah, Laura," Elrond said, "you are probably wondering why I have asked you to come here. You also wonder how I knew of you. Please sit down," he said motioning to a chair before his desk, next to where Gandalf sat. "I believe you have not yet met Gandalf the Grey."

"No, I have not, Lord Elrond. An honor it is to meet you Gandalf," Laura said smiling to the elderly wizard.

"The pleasure is mine," Gandalf replied smiling, a twinkle in his eye.

"Now," Elrond stated, "to begin with the more important question. How I knew of you. Many years ago, Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien told me a woman from a different world would appear one day; she would play an important role in the fate of Middle-Earth. She would also know the future of what was to happen. Recently, I was told by Galadriel that she had arrived and to await her coming here. Gandalf also believes you are the one Galadriel spoke of those many years ago. In these evil times, I cannot be to sure of what is true, therefore, tell me, do you know what is to happen in the future of Middle-Earth?"

Laura nodded, dumbstruck at this statement. Somehow, they knew she would arrive one day. How and why, she didn't know. Why was it her that wasbrought here? But, she would believe Elrond and listen to him.

"I see," Elrond said sternly, "It is for this reason that I ask you to join us at the Council this afternoon after lunch. Will you be there?"

"Yes, I shall, Lord Elrond. If that is what you wish," Laura replied, regaining her composure.

"Very good. We shall see you then, Laura." He nodded at her and she bowed in return and turned to Gandalf and did the same, than left the office.

_So I am here for a reason.

* * *

_

It was nearly noon, and time for lunch. Laura walked into the Dining Hall, and as before, it was crowded and everyone was seating themselves. The seating arrangements were different from the night before. Instead of sitting next to Legolas, she was next to Boromir and Arwen. Boromir was not as frightening as the night before. Maybe it was because last night it was dark and she was in a corridor alone with him; now she was with others in the Dining Hall. Boromir seemed interested in Laura and wanted to know more about her and where she was from. Luckily, before they could go into a deep conversation about her past, Elrond rose and spoke.

"The Council I have called you all to be present for will begin in fifteen minutes. I trust to be seeing you all there. You may relax until then."

This was Laura's chance to get away from Boromir. She didn't want to get into deep conversation with him, especially not about where she was from and her past. So far, only Elrond and Gandalf knew about her and she intended it stay that way for a while. She excused herself and left to walk in the gardens before the Council started.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom." 

Those were the first words spoken at the Council. Laura looked to see who was present; Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and a dwarf that Laura guessed to be Gimli. There were many others there as well, including the hobbits hidden in the brush. Laura's gaze passed among those assembled and when her gaze rested on Legolas, he gave her a slight smile before returning to his stern look. She was seated to the left of Aragorn, who appeared tense and worried. She was about to tell him to calm down, when Elrond spoke again.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood and cautiously placed the Ring on the pedestal in the center of everyone. They all stared at the Ring, either with a look of fear or greed. Boromir's eyes glinted with malice as he glared at the Ring. He stood and began speaking, but another voice was distracting Laura; she turned to look at the Ring. "Laura," it called as her breathing hastened and eyes glinted. An intense desire grew within her to stand and claim the Ring as her own. Her thoughts were jarred and she was brought back to reality when a voice yelled out, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas had spoken to Boromir.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," Aragorn said heavily to the elf. He didn't wish to be known right now. (Sit down, Legolas)

Laura became lost in thought, again, for most of the Council. She began thinking of what was to happen to the Fellowship. _Should I join? _She thought of Boromir and his corruptionwith the Ring. _If only he knew. But, I can't tell him, that might mess up the Quest. Oh, this is so hard!_

A fight erupted among the Elves and Dwarves. Gimli continued yelling about how distrustful elves are; "Never trust an Elf," he yelled. Soon it turned into a whole fiasco with the entire Council. Elrond remained seated, clearly displeased with this behavior, his head resting in his hand. Laura stayed seated and closed her eyes, anticipating what she was to here next: a small voice. And sure enough, a voice yelled out,

"I will take it." Laura's eyes snapped open and looked to Frodo as she heard him. No one else had been listening, so Laura nodded her head in encouragement and he yelled out again,

"I will take it."

He paused when everyone froze and turned their gazes to him. Their eyes widened in wonder and awe; some even had their mouths gapping open. Elrond looked on in shock, but did not show it on his features.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Laura pitied the little hobbit; he did not know what he was getting into. But, perhaps he did, he had volunteered to go on this journey after all. Gandalf, being the first one to awaken from his shock, walked towards Frodo saying,

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walked behind the hobbit, in sign of support, and stood. Aragorn stood, and as he did, Laura thought she saw Gandalf winking at Elrond out of the corner of her eye. Aragorn walked towards Frodo, then bent down on one knee before the hobbit, saying,

"By my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword."

Like Gandalf, he walked and stood behind Frodo. Legolas stood and announced to the all, "And you have my bow," and Gimli followed suit calling, "And my ax." Both followed Aragorn's lead and stood behind Frodo. Laura tried to contain her laughter when she saw the glare the two were giving each other. Lastly, Boromir stood.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

He went to stand behind the hobbit as the others had.

"Hey," a voice called out from behind a bush. Sam ran out and stood beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not," Elrond stated, amused.

Another voice from behind Elrond yelled out, "Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin ran out from behind a pillar to Frodo's side. Elrond looked as if he were to die from all the goings on. He looked to be thinking he needed more security around the palace. Laura muffled her laughs.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said matter-a-factly.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," Pippin ended firmly.

Laura couldn't believe she wasn't rolling on the floor, laughing. This was so much funnier, live.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said, jesting. Pippin looked at him in disbelief for a moment as Laura cast a glance at Elrond for support before she stood. He gave a small smile and did a quick nod of the head. When Laura saw him do this, she stood, knowing she had his support, even if she didn't have the others'. She walked towards Frodo and bent down, getting eye-level with him.

"We may not have known each other for very long, but I will do anything in my power to help you on your journey." She spoke slowly, yet firmly,then stood and walked to stand beside Aragorn. All eyes stared at her in disbelief; the only two unmoved by her proclamation were Elrond and Gandalf.

Elrond stood and spoke, humor and pride glinting in his eyes at the young hobbits' antics and Laura's bravery. His face showed the humor evident in his eyes for but a moment, then turned back into the stern mask he usually wore. His eyes became serious and powerful.

"Ten companions. So be it. Nine companions to match the nine Ring-wraiths and One to match the Dark-Lord Sauron. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

He said this seriously, but, you could tell he was proud at the bravery of all who volunteered to journey on the Quest. He smiled in hope at those assembled before him.

"Great," Pippin stated, excitedly. "Where are we going?"

All stared at Pippin, shock written on their faces. How could he not know what the entire Council_and_ Quest was about. This was all too much for Laura; she just burst out laughing. All eyes turned to her in her state of hilarity. She just continued laughing.

Once Laura was able to calm down, Elrond told the Fellowship that they would be leaving in two months time, then dismissed them from the Council. Some stayed behind to talk, but Laura wanted time to think to herself, so she wandered back to her favorite spot in Rivendell, the gardens.

* * *

She wandered among the flowers, looking at them all and thinking. _So, I guess I'm with the Fellowship._ Laura stopped for a moment as realization hit her. _What about home; Mom, Dad, Riley, Skippy, and the others! Will I ever see them again? I hope so; I couldn't bear being separated from them forever, even if I am in my favorite movie/book of all time. _It would take some time to get used to the thought about being separated from her family and friends for who knows how long. She remained deep in thought, but she looked at the flowers surrounding her as she was. To Laura, none matched the beauty of the simbelmyne flower she had seen the day before. She began looking for the little white flower, when a familiar voice said from behind her, 

"I thought I might find you here."

Laura turned, and smiled when she looked into the dazzling blue eyes of Legolas. He smiled in return and continued,

"Lord Elrond believes you should know how to fight before we leave, therefore, he has requested Aragorn, Boromir, and myself to train you; I shall train you in archery, while Aragorn and Boromir shall train you in swordsmanship."

"That sounds fine. When do we begin?"

"We start tomorrow. It would be best if you trained as much as possible before we leave. Would it be suitable to meet me at the archery range atninein the morningtomorrow? You shall begin training with me and train with Aragorn and Boromir after."

"That would be perfectly fine,Prince Legolas," Laura replied, curtsying. "I shall see you at dinner and in the morn."

"Until then, Laura," Legolas said with a bow. He then left.

The rest of the evening was altogether the same as the evening before. Boromir constantly tried to talk to Laura during dinner and Laura was relieved when Elrond dismissed them for the evening. Laura tried to make a quick get-away, but was stopped when Arwen called her name.

"Yes,Lady ArwenArwen," Laura said when she approached the Evenstar of the Elves.

"I have learned that you are to be trained in combat by Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. You may borrow some of my training attire," Arwen stated.

"Yes, that would be of much assistance, LadyArwen," Laura replied thankfully. Arwen smiled sweetly and said,

"Laura, you may call me by my rightful name. There is no need for formalities, for they are not commonly used." Laura smiled in return and laughed, saying,

"Yes, of course, I must remember that, for I did not know." Arwen laughed in response.

"I understand, Laura. I shall have a maid bring you the garments in the morning," she added.

"Thank you, again, Arwen. Good evening."

"And you too, Laura," Arwen replied once more, before Laura left the hall for her chamber. A pair of eyes watched her as she went.

Laura walked through the corridors and entered her chamber. It was not late, but Laura was exhausted with the days events and the thoughts that plagued her, so she retrieved her nightgown from the armoire and put it on before lying down to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into deep slumber.


	5. Training

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated recently. School's been hectic, but I just finished the third quarter! Yea! Keep Reading and Reviewing! I like to hear what people think. Again, NO FLAMES!

**ATTENTION:** Yeah, this is important. Just to let you know, my spring break is now and I will be gone for a few weeks. I'm going on vacation. I will post this chapter before I leave, but probably not another. Now you know what's up with me. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own Laura.

Again, _italics_ means what's written are thoughts or is Elvish. Oh well, enough talking from me. On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Training

"Excuse me, my lady, but it iseight in the morning by the sunand Prince Legolas requests that I wake you."

"Hmm, 5 more minutes," Laura mumbled groggily as she pulled the blankets tighter about her.

"I am sorry, my lady," Urithrawiel replied as she pulled on Laura's blankets, "but you must get up. I have the clothes Lady Arwen requested that I give to you and Prince Legolas demands that I wake you. He told me to do whatever was necessary in order to get you up." She giggled as she said this; he had told her to pour water on Laura's head if she had to.

"Fine," Laura mumbled as she threw the covers off her and sat up looking the Elf in the face. Urithrawiel smiled when she saw Laura's knotted hair and zombie-like expression at being woken so early.

"I have drawn a bath for you, milady. Do you require assistance with dressing?" she asked as she stifled her laughs at the maiden's disheveled appearance.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks," Laura replied, now smiling.

"Very well, my lady," Urithrawiel responded and left the chamber.

Laura got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned and looked at herself in the polished-silver mirror and immediately started cracking up at seeing the state she was in. _How did Urithrawiel keep from laughing?_ she wondered.

Laura became sober in a few moments and saw the tub filled with steaming water. It looked so nice and soothing, like it would wash her troubles away. She stripped her clothes and grabbed some of the Elvish shampoos she had seen the other day. She stepped into the warm water and sunk down in the tub in relaxation.

Thoughts began plaguing her mind. She began thinking about where she was, Middle-Earth, with all the different people. Another thought struck her. _How can this be real? This is just a fictional place written in a book by Tolkien. Maybe I'm just dreaming and I'll wake up soon at home in my own bed. I mean, this is really weird when you think of it. I'm having such a good time here; I'd hate to see that this wasn't real. But… _Her thoughts began to become frantic. _This can't be real!_ _Maybe I'm going insane! Maybe I'm hallucinating and am actually in a mental hospital! _She began proceeding to pinch herself and try to wake herself up. No luck. _I'll have to just deal with it until I wake up or realize this is real, I guess. _She attempted to remain calm and continued bathing.

She soon finished bathing and walked back into her chamber to look in the armoire, where she found a blue tunic and leggings (A/N Like Arwen's when she saves Frodo). When she dressed, she left her chamber to go to the archery range, still deep in thought about her earlier thoughts.

* * *

When she arrived at the archery range, Legolas was already there, practicing his aim with a bow and hitting the bulls-eye each time. In awe at his skill, all earlier beliefs of Middle-Earth left Laura. She only watched the Elf in front of her. When Legolas noticed her watching him, he lowered his bow and motioned for her to come closer. 

"Good day, Laura. How are you faring this morning?" Legolas asked when she approached with a bow.

"I am fine, Legolas," she lied. "And yourself?"

"I am well. Thank you," he replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," Laura responded, returning the gesture. Legolas handed her a bow as he stated,

"Now, here is your bow. Hold it like so." He showed her how to handle the bow and the stance you were supposed to stand in while shooting.

"Hold the string with two fingers below the center of the string and draw back."

Laura did as he said, but groaned as she attempted to draw back the string. Legolas smiled at the futile attempt.

"You just need more practice," he stated. "I did not expect you to draw back the string your first try. Try again, but do not strain yourself, the string could cut into your fingers if you pull too hard."

Eventually, a few hours later, Laura was able to draw back the string; therefore, Legolas showed her how to notch an arrow.

"There is a slit in the wood here," he said, indicating the slit in the wood of the arrow where the string would hold the arrow. He then proceeded in showing her how to notch the arrow and had her try herself.

"Well," he said, "now that you can draw back the string and notch an arrow, let us see how well you can shoot. Draw back the string as before, aim the bow to the best of your ability, and fire."

She did as he said and fired the arrow. It whizzed past the target and into the woods near the archery range. Laura turned to Legolas who was chuckling.

"Well, I see you will need some work with aim," he stated.

"Yes, I agree," Laura said, laughing.

"Ah, I see Aragorn and Boromir approach; you must have to go for your swordsmanship training," Legolas said looking over Laura's shoulder, behind her.

Laura turned to see the two men approach, each having a sword in his sheath, and Aragorn holding a third sheath in his hand. Aragorn wore his ranger garb, as before, and Boromir wore his tunic and pants. Aragorn smiled as he approached and Boromir followed with a grin on his face.

"You have greatly improved, Laura," Legolas said admiringly. Aragorn and Boromir both smiled, glad of this. It would definitely be helpful to have another warrior who knew how to fight on the Quest.

"Why, thank you, Legolas," Laura replied blushing as she handed him back the bow he had lent her.

"I see Aragorn and Boromir wish to start your swordsmanship training, therefore, I will send you on your way. _Tenna' telwan_," he said with a bow. (Until later)

"Yes, _mellon_, we do wish to start," Aragorn said laughing. "Otherwise, there would be no reason for us coming out here, unless it were to see the lovely lady before us." Laura blushed at Aragorn's polite statement. "Now, if you will follow me, Lady Laura," Aragorn stated as he walked from the archery range. He nodded in farewell to Legolas, as did Boromir and Laura. (friend)

* * *

Laura began following the ranger, and turned to see Legolas had started his own archery practice again. He had to be the best archer in all of Middle-Earth. 

She turned back to face the ranger and followed him to a clearing by the woods, not to far from the archery range. Boromir came last, after the others. He smiled as he looked to the young girl before him. Aragorn stopped in the center of the clearing and turned to Laura as both she and Boromir stopped as well.

"As you know," Aragorn began, "Lord Elrond has asked Boromir and I to train you in the art of swordsmanship to the best of our ability before we depart." He paused and drew the sword from the sheath he carried in his hand. "Let us see if you can handle the weight of a blade," he said as he handed Laura the sword.

Laura grasped the sheath, but almost collapsed with the immense weight. She had to use every fiber and muscle in her body to keep from collapsing and even then her arms sagged under the weight of the blade.

"It seems Laura is having difficulties," Boromir said laughing.

"Yes, it does seem so," Aragorn agreed, with a smile, as he took the sword from the worn girl and placed it back in its sheath. "Perhaps we could start training with wooden swords until you adapt to the weight of a blade. I imagine it to be quite heavy when you first grasp one. I have worked with a blade for many a year now, so it does not affect me so."

Laura nodded pleadingly at the suggestion, causing Aragorn and Boromir to laugh harder. Aragorn told her he would be back in a moment with the wooden swords to begin training. Boromir smiled knowingly at Laura when Aragorn had left.

"I know the feeling," he said. She looked at him curiously. He nodded in response. "I remember when I began training, I was just like you; it took a few days before I could even hold a blade and even longer to wield one."

Laura smiled, but her attention was brought to Aragorn running over to them with two wooden swords. He smiled as he approached them saying,

"I believe these will be more appropriate for the time being." He handed Laura a sword, getting into the correct stance himself. "Now, let us see what you can do with a blade."

The weeks went by, each day fairly similar to the last, but each day Laura got better in her training. She could now shoot an arrow with more accuracy and parry blows with a sword. The only other main difference was that the hobbits would cause any type of mischief. Merry and Pippin were quite the pranksters.

* * *

Mid-week of Laura's third week of training, when she was training with Aragorn and Boromir, a young _elleth_ ran up. (female elf) 

"Excuse me," she said, "but Lord Elrond wishes to speak to Lord Aragorn." Aragorn nodded, than turned to Boromir, saying, "You will have to continue Laura's training for the rest of the day." He then followed the _elleth_ to Lord Elrond office.

Boromir nodded at Aragorn and watched him run off behind the elf-maiden before turning back to Laura, a smile on his face. Laura smiled weakly back, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Well, I believe you could use a break. Care to go for a walk?" he asked.

"That sounds pleasant, Lord Boromir," Laura replied hesitantly, still smiling weakly.

They walked down a path, away from the woods, into the heart of Rivendell and came across a small river with a bridge running across it. Laura ran up onto the bridge and looked out at the water. The water shimmered and rippled with perfect beauty and cleanliness. This was all very soothing to Laura.

"Well, Laura," Boromir stated, following Laura onto the bridge and standing beside her, "I see you enjoy the nature of Rivendell." He turned and smiled widely at her.

Laura immediately froze and looked to Boromir, her face void of emotion, but her eyes glared. She stated coldly, "I do not believe we agreed to call each other by our true names only, _Lord_ Boromir." She stressed the word 'Lord' when she stated it.

"I see no reason why we should not," Boromir responded, utterly baffled at this proclamation.

"Well, I do," Laura replied maliciously, turning away from the Man.

"Why? You call both Legolas and Aragorn by their true names," Boromir yelled in annoyance.

"Frankly, Lord Boromir, I don't feel comfortable around you. Therefore, I do not wish to become close to you," Laura replied angrily as she turned back to face him.

"What?" Boromir hollered. "You have known me for weeks not and I have never done anything to harm you."

"I do not fear you physically," Laura screamed, on the verge of tears. "I fear your mind. I know you would not mean to harm anyone you cared for, but I also know the Ring has already influenced you. It will take over and control you; you will do things you never mean to. I see in your eyes that it has already taken hold."

With that, Laura left him, crying. Boromir stood dumbfounded. _I must ask her for my forgiveness,_ he thought. _I have been rash and child-like. Why yell over her for such a petty thing. I hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me. _He slowly started on his way back to his chamber.

* * *

A few days later, Boromir found Laura and asked for her forgiveness, but to his surprise, she asked for _his_ forgiveness. She said she felt terrible about what she had said and would now call him by his true name, without formalities; she wished to become friends. He said it was no trouble and was happy for the second chance at having a better relationship with her. He was also sorry for pressuring her so. All-in-all, they ended up forgiving each other and becoming friends. 

A few more weeks past and, already, the Fellowship would be leaving Rivendell in two weeks. Laura began doubting her previous thoughts of Middle-Earth not being real. It sure seemed real and she had been there for over a month. New friends had been made and she even felt that she belonged there with them all. It seemed like home more than Earth even did.

There would be a Farewell Ball soon in purpose of wishing a safe journey to the Fellowship on their Quest. It was to take place in a week and Laura had not been asked to go yet.

* * *

That morning when Laura met Legolas for training, he was practicing his archery as usual. They had become fast friends over the course of their training and seemed like they had known each other their whole lives, but of course they hadn't. When Laura approached Legolas, instead of handing her her bow and quiver, as was customary, he put down his own bow. 

"Good morning, Laura. How are you faring?" he asked politely with a smile.

"I am fine, Legolas," she replied, returning the gesture. She was curious as to why Legolas had not handed her her bow, as he always did. As if on cue, he answered her question.

"You have greatly improved in your archery skills," he explained. "Have you thought of training with knives at all?" Laura shook her head and he continued. "It would be beneficial if you were to train in knife-work as well. It is always good to know how to fight with many different weapons incase there comes a need for it. Would you care to train with knives during these morning sessions instead?"

"Yes, Legolas; that would be so cool," Laura squeaked.

"Cool?" Legolas questioned, smiling.

"Um, I mean, that would be useful," Laura quickly mumbled, attempting to save herself.

"Very good. Here are your knives," he said as he handed Laura two beautifully carved knives. The handles were a polished red, with intricate Elvish carvings written along the blade. They were identical and seemed extremely sharp, like they had just been sharpened. Laura looked at the knives in awe; they were magnificent. Legolas smiled at her in her happiness.

"These are beautiful, Legolas."

"Yes, and they are yours, the bow and quiver also. I hope they serve you well."

Laura looked from the knives up to Legolas, speechless. All the items were so beautiful, she didn't deserve them.

"Legolas, all these items are so magnificent. I do not deserve such belongings." Legolas smiled, saying,

"Nay, you have worked hard in training and they are a gift from Lord Elrond and myself. These knives are given specially to you. _Manwa inno_, the inscription on the blade, means 'pure heart'. I know you have a pure heart. I have learned so over the course of our training, therefore, you _are_ worthy of such possessions."

"Thank you."

"_Sa gell nîn,_" he replied, smiling happily. At her questioning glance he said, "It means 'It was my pleasure' in my language."

"I thought it was something like that," she replied, smiling.

They then began training. Legolas showed her how to handle the knives by demonstrating with his own white-handled ones. They didn't train as long as they liked, for Aragorn and Boromir soon arrived.

"Are you ready, Laura?" Aragorn asked, smiling.

"Yes, one minute," Laura replied. She turned to Legolas. "Thank you again for the knives and bow, Legolas. I shall see you soon." Just as she was about to turn around, Legolas asked,

"Laura, when you have finished training with Aragorn and Boromir, will you meet me in the gardens? I have something I wish to ask you."

"Sure, Legolas," she answered, curious as to why he wanted to meet her in the gardens alone. "I shall meet you in the gardens when my training has finished." Legolas smiled and bowed as Laura nodded in return, than followed Aragorn and Boromir to go train.

* * *

Laura had an invigorating swordsmanship training and Aragorn really pushed her. She was relatively sore when they were done. Aragorn sheathed his sword and took her own as he complimented her by saying, 

"Well, Laura, you truly worked hard today. We shall end early in triumph. You seem in need of a break."

Boromir opened his mouth and was about to say something when he as cut off by Aragorn. Boromir quickly closed his mouth.

"May I escort you inside, Laura?" Aragorn asked. "That was a very difficult training."

"Yes, of course Aragorn. But would you please escort me to the gardens instead, for Legolas wished to see me?"

"Ah yes, theson of Thranduilwished to see you. I had forgotten," Aragorn said, jesting. "I wonder what he wished to ask you?" he laughed, along with Laura, although Boromir didn't. He had a sullen look on his face.

"Well, best not keep him waiting," Aragorn laughed again as he offered his arm and walked Laura to the gardens with Boromir trailing behind. They eventually reached to gardens, and Aragorn detached his arm saying in a mock-serious voice,

"Here we are, my lady. I shall see you at lunch." He bowed in mock-fomality, for there was no need for such things.

"And you to, Aragorn," Laura replied, laughing, with a nod. Aragorn smiled and left down a corridor, possibly to his own chamber.

"I shall see you soon, Laura," Boromir said happily as he approached Laura. _His mood must have changed during the walk. It's a wonder what a little fresh air can do to someone, _Laura thought.

"Yes, Boromir. See you soon," Laura replied, smiling.

With that he left down the same corridor Aragorn had and Laura turned to enter the gardens. _I wonder what he wishes to ask?_ she thought.


	6. Balls

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and I do as you request. Here's the next chapter. You guys rock! Keep reviewing, I appreciate it. Here's chappy 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Balls

Laura walked into the familiar gardens of Rivendell. She looked about the gardens in search of Legolas. He had asked to meet her there for he wanted to ask her something. She walked deeper into the gardens and began looking at the flowers until she heard a melodious voice from in front her say,

"You fight well with a blade, Laura. You have improved in that field of fighting, as well."

Out of the shadows ahead of her stepped Legolas. He had watched her enter the gardens and stroll among the flowers until he felt she should know of his presence. Laura looked up to him smiling.

"Thank you," Laura said out of instinct, but a sudden thought came into her head and she furrowed her brow. She then asked a little embarrassed, "Do you watch me train with Aragorn and Boromir?" Legolas smiled slightly. She continued, "I thought you practiced your archery when we finished training. Where do you watch from?"

"If I were to tell you, I would be a distraction to you," he replied plainly. "You are used to having Aragorn and Boromir watch you, another might distract you from fighting." He paused, than continued, "Thank you for coming, Laura," he said kindly.

"It is fine, Legolas. But pray tell, what is it you wished to ask me in private?" she asked, clearly curious to what this was about. He smiled and stated firmly,

"As you know, there is a Ball soon, and I was wondering if you would like to go as my partner?"

"Why, Legolas," Laura exclaimed, "I did not expect this. I would love to go with you." Legolas absolutely beamed when she said this and he looked far more radiant than before.

"Thank you, Laura. You have no idea what an honor this is for me," he said as he lightly grabbed Laura's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Still holding her hand, Legolas looked up and met Laura's eyes with a smile. He then said, "_An uir hen lîn 'ell."_ Laura did not know what he said, but figured it was kind and smiled back. (Ever is thy sight a joy)

"Shall we go to lunch, Laura?" Legolas asked as he held out his arm for her.

"I'm afraid I must go to my chamber and change before I go to lunch." She was still wearing her training gear and believed she should look more presentable in the presence of others. "Thank you for the offer though."

"_Sa gell nîn,_" he said smiling. He paused. "Forgive me; I had forgotten you do not understand the language of my people. I had said 'It was my pleasure' and 'Until then'. Perhaps in spare time, I could teach you the language of the Elves, if you would like." Laura smiled once again.

"That would be wonderful. Elvish is so beautiful, I would love to be able to speak it, but I really must depart to my chambers at the moment. See you at lunch."

"And you also," he replied as she turned and left the gardens to go to her chambers. He watched her with a small smile on his face, glad that she had agreed to go to the Ball with him.

She began walking to her chamber through the corridors, but was stopped when she heard someone calling her name out from behind her. "Laura!" She turned to see Boromir running up to her.

"Yes, Boromir?" she questioned, puzzled as to why he wanted her.

"I wished to ask you if you would like to go to the Ball with me next week?" Boromir asked as he stood before her.

"Oh, I am sorry, Boromir, but Legolas just asked me and I agreed to go with him," Laura replied apologetically.

"I see," he replied disappointed that he had asked too late.

"I shall save a dance for you though." She paused. "I must go change into a gown, so if you will excuse me. I shall see you at lunch, Boromir," she said giving another apologetic smile and touching his arm in a friendly manner.

"Yes, Laura," he replied with a small, forced smile.

She turned from him and started walking towards her chambers once again. He stood where he was and watched her retreating back, clearly hurt.

_That blasted Elf, _he thought. _He's always getting in the way. They cannot be together anyway, for he is immortal and she a mortal. She shall be with me yet.

* * *

_

The rest of the day and that week were as normal as usual. It was now the night of the Ball and Legolas said he would come meet Laura at her room. They had been practicing Elvish along with Laura's knife training, and she was doing pretty well in both subjects.

Arwen had lent a dress to Laura for the Ball, for she did not have many dresses. It was a light blue gown and fit her body nicely. Its neck was decently cut, as is the way of Elves, and flowed around her as she walked. It had a glow of beauty and splendor. She left her hair down with a few simple braids holding some strands up. No sooner had Laura gotten ready, when she heard a faint knock on her door.

She reached for the door and opened it, revealing Legolas, looking absolutely radiant. He wore a shimmering silver tunic with matching leggings and grey boots. His golden hair laid about his shoulders except for his warrior braids that remained tied back. His blue eyes were stunningly bright and intense. He smiled widely when he saw Laura in her magnificence.

"Laura, _Rhau vain lîn palan-híla,_" he said tenderly. He repeated, this time in Westron. "'Your beauty shines far'." Laura smiled and blushed.

"I actually understood a little of that. My Elvish lessons haven't been for nothing, I see." Legolas laughed, offering his arm.

"Nay, that is true. Are you ready, _hiril nín_?" he said smiling with a glint in his eyes. (my lady)

"Yes, my prince. I am ready," she replied as they started walking down the hall to the Ballroom.

When they approached the doors of the Ballroom and opened them, a bright light shone out. Elvish minstrels played to one side, while to the other side stood a buffet table along with other smaller tables. The center of the room was filled with dancing couples; among them were Aragorn and Arwen. _They really do make a cute couple,_ Laura thought.

Legolas led Laura over to a table where the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli were seated. He pulled out Laura's chair, allowing her to sit, and sat himself next to her. Gimli was smoking his pipe, telling the hobbits stories of his home. All Boromir could do was stare at Laura. _She is so beautiful._ Laura chatted with them all until Legolas stood and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, smiling, with a glimmer in his eyes. Laura could hardly refuse him; he looked so good.

"Yes, of course, Legolas," she replied as she placed her hand in his and stood.

Legolas led her to the center of the dance floor as someone watched them with jealous eyes. _I should be dancing with her, not him, _he thought, evilly.

When Legolas and Laura reached the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Follow my lead," Legolas whispered.

Laura did so, and soon enough, they were dancing enchantingly. The music flowed about them as they moved. They glided about the other couples in their happiness.

"You dance wonderfully, Laura," Legolas complimented. Laura had been looking at the ground beforehand, for she was embarrassed, but at the compliment, she looked up into Legolas' dazzling blue eyes; he smiled a little. Laura blushed and was about to reply when a voice interrupted.

"May I cut in?"

It was Boromir. He looked from Legolas to Laura, grinning. Legolas turned to face the man before him and was about to protest when Laura cut in.

"It is alright, Legolas. Shortly after you asked me to the Ball, he asked me. I had to decline his offer for I was going with you, but I had promised to save a dance for him." She smiled sweetly at the Elf and he nodded his head, defeated. He knew Boromir had made her uncomfortable when they had first met and didn't entirely trust the Gondorian, especially after the Council, when he wanted to use the Ring and take it. He should have known that would have been folly.

Legolas left the two and Boromir took his place with Laura. He placed his hands on her hips, and she on his shoulders, as she had done with Legolas. They talked as they danced; usually just about life and such until the song was over. Laura thanked Boromir for the dance and left to find Legolas. Boromir had protested, hoping she would stay with him longer, but she reminded him that Legolas was her partner for the evening and left.

* * *

She found Legolas sitting at a table, talking amiably with Aragorn and the hobbits. She approached the table and sat beside him. They all talked and laughed for a while, until Legolas asked to dance with Laura again. They danced a bit longer until Laura said she was tired and would like to go to bed. It really was getting late. 

"Very well," Legolas said. "I shall walk you to your chamber." They bade everyone good night and Legolas offered her his arm and led her to her chamber.

When they reached her doors, she unhooked her arm from Legolas and turned to him, saying happily,

"Thank you, Legolas. I had a wonderful time."

"You are welcome, Laura, but it is I who should be thanking you. I would not have had such a magnificent evening if not for you," Legolas replied thankfully. Laura smiled and bade him good night as well.

"Good night, milady," Legolas replied, taking her hand and gently placing a kiss on it.

"Good night, Legolas." Saying that, Laura went into her chamber. She got ready for bed quickly, for she was worn out with the day's events, and soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Now, this is most likely the last chapter for a few weeks. Am I fast at posting chapters or what? Hopefully, this will tide you over until April, cause I'm going on vacation until early April. 

HAPPY EASTER!


	7. Truth

Thanks so much you guys! You each get a cookie and piece of pie! I love all the review; they make me so happy and want to write more. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, only Laura. I wonder how much it is to own Legolas? _counts money, then looks up _Oh yeah, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Truth

The remaining weeks in Rivendell literally flew by. Laura was wondering if any of the Fellowship should know about her and where she was from, in case of emergency. Gandalf and Elrond already knew, but still, it might be safer if some others knew as well. She, therefore, decided to tell Aragorn and Legolas. She didn't want to upset the hobbits, Gimli would not think much of it, and she couldn't bear to tell Boromir because of his death. Anyway, she could trust Aragorn and Legolas. She decided to tell them the day before they all set out on the Quest.

* * *

When that day rolled around, Laura was determined on telling Aragorn and Legolas after breakfast. Everyone ate relatively quietly at breakfast that day, even the hobbits. Everyone held a heavy heart with leaving the next day, therefore, no one said much, except at the end of the meal, when Elrond rose and reminded them all that there would be a farewell feast at dinner, to wish the Fellowship a safe journey. As soon as he said this, he dismissed them all to do as they bid. Laura made sure to catch Aragorn and Legolas before they left and told them to meet her in her chamber as soon as possible. They agreed and she left for her chamber to await them. 

When they arrived, she let them in and bade them sit. They complied and sat on the foot of her bed, confused as to what the trouble was.

"What is it you wish to tell us, Laura?" Aragorn asked, utterly perplexed. Legolas, too, was confused, but his features did not show it. Laura began pacing before them in her nervousness with their eyes following her figure. She sighed and finally began,

"I have not told many about where I am from and my past. There is a reason for that." She paused and Aragorn cut it,

"What does this…," Laura raised her hand to silence him and she continued.

"I am not of this world." She stopped pacing and turned to look at them, afraid of what she should see. They still look confused, so she said,

"I am from a different world entirely where the story of the Ring is known. It is all written down in books. We know all about you meeting Frodo and the other hobbits in Bree," she said looking to Aragorn, "Frodo getting stabbed on Weathertop, and Arwen taking him to Rivendell. I know why Gandalf was late arriving here; Saruman had captured him and he escaped with the help of Gwahir, the Windlord."

Aragorn was bewildered. No one knew why Gandalf had gone missing except for a select few, including himself. She also knew of what happened to him and the hobbits previous to her arriving in Rivendell; he hadn't told her all those things, had the others? He was about the question her when Laura added,

"If you want proof, look at what I was wearing when I met you." She pulled out the T-shirt and jeans she had been wearing when she arrived in Middle-Earth from the armoire. "Does anyone here wear anything like this?"

Aragorn shook his head. This was much to take in. Could it be true? She did not seem the type to lie about such things. Legolas had remained quiet through all of this and found it very interesting. Laura continued,

"I also know of what it to happen on the Quest; I know everything. That is why I joined the Fellowship, to make sure everything happens as it should, as I _know_ it is to happen." She began crying because of the stress she was in; this was difficult to say to them. Both Aragorn and Legolas stood from the bed. Aragorn moved to comfort her, sensing she was under strain.

"I do not doubt this is true, but why tell us?" he asked. He did actually believe her, although it did seem far-fetched. She was a good girl, and would not lie about such a serious matter, he knew that.

"Gandalf and Elrond already know. I thought it would be better if other members of the Fellowship knew in case of need. Please, do not tell anyone else of this, I would not want to lose their trust or worry them," Laura said sobbing.

"Of course," Aragorn replied, pulling her into his embrace.

"We would never do anything that would cause you harm," Legolas added.

"Thank you," Laura said with a small smile through her sobs, as she looked at the two.

"You are welcome, _mellon nín,_" Aragorn said as he kissed Laura's brow and stepped back, smiling. Laura's smile widened and she hugged them both. Aragorn laughed and returned the hug. Legolas hugged her saying, (my friend)

"Have no fear, _mellon nín_. We will not deceive you," as he, too, kissed her brow. Laura smiled at him and stepped back. She thanked them both again and allowed them to leave.

"We shall see you at dinner," Aragorn said, smiling, before he closed the door behind Legolas and himself. Laura, glad that that was done, smiled and sighed silently to herself.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Laura believed she could trust Aragorn and Legolas with her secret; they were good people. She also felt safer that some others knew her secret who would be journeying with her, since they would soon leave Elrond, and Gandalf, unfortunately, would fall in Moria and be gone for a while.

When it was an hour until dinner, Laura washed up and changed into an emerald green gown. It matched perfectly with her eyes and was also decently cut. It was fairly similar to the gown she wore to the Ball, yet it was simpler. She went to look at herself in the polished-silver mirror and found she looked stunning, almost better than the night of the Ball. She always believed in dressing simply and thought she looked better that way, anyway. As she looked in the mirror, a soft knock came out her door. She furrowed her brow in confusion because she wasn't expecting anyone, but shrugged it off and moved to open the door.

"Why, hello Boromir," Laura said, smiling, as she opened the door to see who the visitor was. She smiled, but was inwardly surprised at this. Boromir didn't often come by to see her; usually it was Legolas or a maid, preferably Urithrawiel. _I wonder what he wants? _she thought as she looked up at him.

"Good evening, Laura," Boromir said smiling widely at the maiden before him. "I was wondering if you would care for me to escort you to dinner?"

"Um…sure, Boromir," she replied hesitantly. "Please, come in," she added, opening the door wider to let him in. "I have not completely finished getting ready; it will only be a moment."

"Thank you," he responded as he stepped into her room. Laura smiled and nodded in return, before walking into the bathroom to put some make-up on. There was just some simple blush, yet, it was make-up.

"Are you ready for leaving tomorrow?" Boromir asked as he looked about Laura chamber, waiting for her to finish. Her chamber was not much different from his. He had the same bed, armoire, and a balcony, as well. The only difference was the arrangement of the furniture, and that a woman resided in this room, when he, a man, resided in his own. He supposed Elrond kept it that way for a reason.

"Yes," Laura replied from the bathroom. "I have been trained well thanks to Legolas, Aragorn, and yourself."

"Yes, of course." A few more moments passed until Laura emerged.

"Well, I'm ready," Laura said as she stepped out of the bathroom, smiling. Boromir turned and gasped silently when he saw her figure. All he could do was stare and all he could say was, "You look wonderful."; he was so bewildered at her beauty.

"Shall we go?" Laura questioned, standing in front of a dumbfounded Boromir.

"What? I mean, oh yes," he said coming out of his trance and offering his arm, absolutely beaming.

They left Laura's chamber and walked to the Dining Hall. When they stepped into the room, all eyes were on them, or should I say, all eyes were on Laura. Everyone had been standing around talking until the Hall doors opened, revealing the beautiful maiden. Laura smiled politely at everyone as she walked, and Boromir looked as if he were the happiest man alive with his arm linked to her.

They first approached Aragorn and Legolas, who had been talking. They both were dressed nicely and looked to be having a good time. Laura unhooked her arm from Boromir and Aragorn smiled, than laughed, causing Laura to raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"If I were not so in love with Arwen, I would definitely be in love with you," he replied as he laughed. At this Arwen came up behind him, smiling, and whacked him on the head. "You know I am only jesting," he admitted as he laughed harder. Legolas, Boromir, and Laura all laughed at this, than Legolas turned his gaze to Laura. Their eyes locked and Legolas kindly said,

"_Le bain. 'Law lîn síla sui Ithil."_ Laura blushed at this, yet still smiled. (You are beautiful. Your radiance shines like the moon.)

"Thank you, Legolas," she replied, slightly embarrassed. Legolas smiled and laughed, but Boromir was just glaring daggers at the Elf. Legolas then bowed low and politely asked,

"May I take you to your seat?" Laura smiled and replied,

"Yes, of course, Legolas."

Legolas offered his arm, as he always did, and brought her to the table where they would be sitting. Boromir watched this with jealous eyes and a sneer on his face. Aragorn chuckled at what Legolas had said, but soon noticed Boromir's behavior and turned to him, immediately becoming serious.

"I know you like her, Boromir, but do not hurt her or pressure her. If you do, there will be dire consequences; she is like a sister to me and I care for her. This is a fair warning," he said threateningly, his grey eyes piercing Boromir's brown ones.

"You cannot tell me what I can and can't do, ranger," Boromir sneered.

"I gave you a warning, Boromir. Do not tempt me further," Aragorn responded menacingly.

"Fine," Boromir snarled, as he left him to go take his seat, still watching Laura and Legolas. Aragorn sighed and shook his head as he stared at the stubborn Gondorian's retreating back.

Legolas sat Laura and himself across from where Aragorn would sit. Eventually, everyone came to the table and the meal soon began. But, before the meal, Elrond stood and made a small speech.

"The Fellowship sets out to Mount Doom tomorrow. This is a feast of farewell and best wishes." He rose his glace and everyone followed suit. "To the Fellowship and a hopeful victory."

"Victory," everyone chanted and rose their glasses to their lips. They, then, all sat and enjoyed the meal set before them. Legolas did not ask Laura anything concerning her past or her knowledge of the future, instead, he told her of life in Mirkwood and what was happening in Middle-Earth besides the War of the Ring. She found it all very interesting and listened intently.

Laura sat beside both Legolas and Boromir during the meal and talked to them both and Aragorn when she could, but, whenever she was engaged in a conversation with Legolas, Boromir would try to draw her attention away from him by touching her or interrupting them. Aragorn was noticing this throughout the meal and would give Boromir warning glances from time to time in an attempt to stop him. Boromir eventually took the hints and stopped, because if looks could kill, Boromir would be dead and buried.

When the meal had finished, Laura excused herself saying she was tired and that they had a lot of work to do tomorrow. Boromir as about to ask her if she would like him to accompany her to her room when Legolas stood and said,

"Shall I accompany you to your room?"

"Yes, Legolas, I would like that," she replied, smiling.

They bade everyone good night and soon left the Dining Hall to Laura's chamber where Legolas wished her good night and said he would see her in the morning, bright and early. She smiled and nodded, than went into her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

Boromir watched them leave, disgruntled and angered that the Elf had beat him to Laura…again! Aragorn, who had sat across from him, was furious at Boromir for behaving so shameful. He leaned across the table and said to him, 

"I have warned you. If you do not be careful…." he trailed off, than asked, "Are you going to be able to journey with her? You are not to show much emotion when concentrating on killing orcs in battle."

"What of Legolas? He shows affection for her," Boromir protested, aggravated.

"He is and Elf; he can keep his emotions hidden," Aragorn stated simply. "But, I will watch him as well. No one is in need of a distraction from the Quest," he added, seriously.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was awoken early and told to pack. Laura borrowed more clothes from Arwen for the journey and Elrond gave her a blade, Nardring; she also had the bow, quiver, and knives given to her by Legolas. She seemed prepared, but did she feel it? 

"The Fellowship sets out on a quest. For you, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. May the blessings of Elves, and men, and all free folk…go with you," Elrond stated solemnly to the Fellowship as they stood, assembled at the entrance of Rivendell, prepared to depart.

When this was said, both Aragorn and Legolas placed their hands over their hearts and moved them away in a sign of farewell. Laura simply nodded to Elrond and all the Elves assembled there, than turned to leave. She heard Frodo whisper uncertainly,

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it right or left?"

"Left," Gandalf answered in the same whispered tone.

Laura thought of all that was to come on the Quest, and fear struck her heart. _I'm not ready _she thought. _Why did I volunteer to go on this quest? Why?_ She thought of Caradhras, the Balrog in Moria, Boromir falling in Amon Hen; she didn't feel ready.

Legolas could sense her uneasiness from ahead, where he was walking between Gandalf and Gimli, therefore dropped back to her position, between Sam and Boromir. He looked at her worriedly, but did not get a response, therefore he asked concerned,

"Are you alright, _mellon nín_?" (my friend)

"I'm just wondering if I am ready and if I should have joined the Fellowship," she answered truthfully, her voice full of doubt. "Now it seems to have been pointless; there is no need for me." She looked to Legolas and their eyes locked. He looked at her, shocked that she actually had said that.

"You are ready. Do not think otherwise. You were meant to be here," he said, his voice full of confidence and determination. As he said that, he took Laura's hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Thank you, Legolas," Laura said with a small smile. He smiled back and nodded, than let go of her hand and walked back to where he had been walking before. Laura decided to take Legolas' words to heart and try to not doubt herself. Elrond said himself that she had an important place in the fate of Middle-Earth. She had to believe in herself.

And so, with those words and thoughts, the Fellowship began on its long and dangerous Quest…its Quest to the ends of the Earth…its Quest to Mount Doom.

* * *

I actually got another chapter out before my vacation! I just got back from Easter with family and am leaving Thursday for my vacation, so don't expect any updates for at least…9 days. I'm sorry, but I will be back. Hope you guys had a great Easter! Read and Review! Thanks. 


	8. Starting Out

Hey! Thanks again for the awesome reviews. I love hearing from you all. They make me so happy. I'm still at home, and leave tomorrow. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters, but Laura.

* * *

Chapter 8: Starting Out

The Fellowship walked on for days. It was very tiring going through so much rough terrain, but eventually everyone adapted, even the hobbits. They stopped seldom and ate two to three meals a day. They had decided on going through the South passage, where they believed they would be able to pass without hindrance. Laura knew that that was not true and that they would eventually have to enter Moria. She shuddered as she thought of that foul den of evil, therefore, kept her mind on other matters.

One day, when the Fellowship was walking, Laura noticed Boromir staring intently at her; he walked behind her, but she still could feel someone was watching her. She tried to shrug it off, believing that it wouldn't bother her, but eventually, her annoyance got the better of her and she asked,

"What is it, Boromir?"

"Nothing, Laura. I was just thinking," Boromir replied quickly.

Laura believed him and shrugged off the annoyance she had felt before, but Legolas and Aragornwho had noticed Boromir staring at Laura as wellweren't so sure of him. Aragorn made sure to keep a watchful eye on him and Legolas decided to keep an eye on the Gondorian when it concerned Laura.

* * *

The Fellowship had come upon rough rocky terrain near the Misty Mountains. They were actually at the foot of the mountains, and were soon going to change course and turn south. It was near noon-time, so Gandalf called out to the Fellowship, 

"We can rest here."

They all readily agreed to this and threw down their packs. Boromir volunteered to train Merry and Pippin in swordsmanship, for they would need to know how to fight for the perils ahead. Aragorn watched them and gave advice when needed. They actually weren't too bad at fighting with a blade. Sam, being the good hobbit he was, made a light meal for Frodo as he watched his cousins in their training. Gandalf sat on a boulder, deep in thought, as he smoked his pipe. He thought of how they could journey to Mount Doom; there were many courses they could take. Legolas simply kept watch on what was happening in the surrounding area. Laura began watching the hobbits, but her attention was brought to Gandalf when she heard him speak to Gimli.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Laura turned to face the two when Sam said in a confused manner,

"What is that?" He pointed out to a big black 'cloud' that was coming towards them. Gimli looked at the 'cloud' and smugly stated,

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast…against the wind," Boromir stated uneasily. Legolas could finally clearly see what was moving towards them.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled out.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded.

"Take cover!"

Everyone grabbed their packs and possessions, than quickly ran for cover. Sam quickly doused the fire he had made, than joined the others. Laura just stood, unmoving, looking at the birds. Someone, suddenly, grabbed her roughly and threw her under a bush, than came and lay down next to her, looking up at the birds flying overhead. Laura looked to her left to see Legolas. The birds flew over them, crying their terrible cry. Laura covered her ears, in an attempt to silence the unbearable noise. Legolas noticed her doing this and pulled her close to him, trying to block out the noise.

Laura couldn't believe she was so close to Legolas, but the cry of the birds distracted her. What seemed like hours, was actually seconds. Soon, the birds passed and silence fell over the land. Legolas looked to make sure the birds were gone, than let Laura go and rolled out from under the bush. He stood and said apologetically,

"I am sorry for being so rough with you Laura, but you were not moving. You needed to go for cover." He reached down and offered Laura his hand to help her up. Realizing what a narrow escape hiding from the birds had been, he said a little angrier,

"You could have cost us the mission." Laura stood beside him and he whispered into her ear,

"I thought you knew of what was to happen. Why did you not warn us?"

"I am here, not to tell the future, but to make sure it happens as it should," Laura replied with dignity and persistence in her voice. Legolas immediately saw her point and his eyes turned from anger to sorrow.

"_Im naer_, Laura," he said bowing his head in shame. "_Le tír._ _Iesten_ _nin goheno_ ." Laura smiled politely and replied, (I am sorry, Laura. You are right. Please forgive me.)

"_Im goheno le,_Legolas. I was foolish; I should have remembered about the birds and hidden." Legolas smiled and replied, (I forgive you, Legolas.)

"Nay, Laura. You were caught up in your own thoughts. We are all safe, and that is what matters."

"_Le hannon,_Legolas. You certainly knew how to cheer me up," she said, her smile widening. (I thank you, Legolas.)

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched," Gandalf called out. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

* * *

The mountain was very difficult to get up; the snow was slick and steep. At one point, Frodo fell backward down the mountain and into the snow. Luckily, Aragorn caught him and helped him to his feet. 

"Frodo!" he called. Laura had been farther up the mountain when they heard the shout, and turned to see Boromir holding the Ring's chain and looking at it lovingly. To Laura, he seemed in a trance, and she knew the Ring was influencing him at the moment. Aragorn tensed and said,

"Boromir!" Boromir did not awaken, he only said,

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He began moving his hand slowly to the Ring, but luckily Aragorn called out again.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," he said menacingly, his hand on his sword hilt in case things came to worse. Boromir finally came out of his trance and seemed to waver for a moment, than began walking down the hill to Aragorn and Frodo.

"As you wish," he said as Frodo grabbed the Ring from his hand. "I care not," he laughed as he ruffled Frodo's hair, than turned and swung his shield onto his back and continued up the mountain. Aragorn's grip on his sword hilt relaxed and they went on their way.

They continued up the mountain as the snow went as high as the hobbits' chests and Laura's hips. Legolas skimmed across the snow lightly and seemed unmoved by the fierce cold of the mountain; everyone else was fighting their way through the snow and cold in vain. Legolas ran ahead of Gandalf and listened intently to the sounds around him, than called out,

"There is a fell voice on the air." Laura could hear a whisper of a language unknown to her among the chaos of the mountain.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf yelled in warning.

Suddenly a crash is heard as boulders begin tumbling down the mountain from the cliffs above, but not before Legolas grabbed Gandalf and Laura and threw them against the side of the cliff. The boulders fell about them, but no one was harmed; it was a near miss.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back," Aragorn yelled, urgency evident in his voice.

"No!" Gandalf replied in hopeless determination; he than chanted words in an attempt to counter the brutal attack.

A few moments passed, until lightning struck the side of the mountain, causing an avalanche to start. There were a few minor seconds to prepare for the snow that would come crashing down on the Fellowship. Laura threw her hands up in the air in an attempt to shield herself. Not a moment later, an immense weight was thrown upon her as the snow crushed the Fellowship.

Laura had closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, all that she could see was white and she was absolutely freezing, like she had been thrown into a tub of ice water. She surely would not last long in these conditions. As unconsciousness came upon her, she felt two strong arms pull her out of the snow. She looked into the frightened face of Boromir and fell into darkness.

As soon as Laura lost consciousness, Boromir tore off his fur cloak and put it around her. Her face was a ghastly white and her lips blue as ice. Snow matted her hair and she felt as cold as death. Boromir picked her up, one arm under her knees, and the other under her head, when Legolas cried out urgently, with open arms,

"Boromir, let me take her."

"Nay, Elf!" Boromir sneered, snatching her away from his grasp. "I shall carry her."

"Boromir," Gandalf said threateningly. The man turned to face him, a scowl on his face. "Legolas shall take Laura. You and Aragorn must assist the hobbits. As Frodo decided…," a grim look appeared upon his face. He sighed, "…we shall journey through the Mines. Come! She shall freeze if we do not get down the mountain."

Boromir, unwillingly, handed Laura over to the Elf, a scowl on his face. Legolas took Laura and wrapped Boromir's cloak tightly about her. She was shivering, so he pulled her closer to himself. In her unconscious mind, she huddled closer to his chest and gripped his tunic. He smiled as she did this and whispered,

"_Avo 'osto nad. Im sí anno edraith allen. _" (Do not be afraid. I am here to save you.)

* * *

The Fellowship journeyed down the mountain as quickly as they could and in a few hours arrived at the bottom. Gandalf said they could camp there for the night, now that they were away from the danger of the mountain. They all agreed to this proposition and set-up camp; quickly, a fire was started and Legolas set Laura down nearby to get warm. Boromir scowled at the Elf as he set Laura on her mat and placed a blanket over her. Aragorn watched the man uneasily, but continued unpacking. 

It was evening when Laura finally woke; she was still cold, but no long freezing. She sat up and saw the silhouette of someone sitting by the fire, across from her, keeping watch. Without looking her way, the person stated,

"You are awake."

"Yes, I am," she replied as she stood and walked over to where Legolas sat, but remained standing. He looked up at Laura and smiled as she approached. She smiled in return, but than asked,

"Where are we? The last thing I remember is being on Caradhras, and than being freezing cold." She held a puzzled expression. Legolas replied,

"We were, but when the snow fell upon us, you fell unconscious and Frodo decided for us to travel through the Mines of Moria. We are at the foot of the mountain; tomorrow we will start on the road to the Mines." Laura nodded, understanding, but than questioned,

"If I fell unconscious, how did I arrive here?" Legolas turned his gaze to the scenery before him, but smiled and softly said,

"I carried you." He looked back up at Laura and locked eyes with her; his eyes shimmered and glistened. Laura gave a small smile.

"Thank you," Laura replied quietly, averting her gaze away from his eyes. His eyes held something she did not want to see.

"You are welcome," Legolas replied sadly as he looked at the ground, frowning. "You should get your rest, we leave in a few hours."

"Yes, thank you, Legolas," Laura replied once more before turning and walking back to her mat. Legolas watched her go with saddened eyes. He sighed and continued his watch.

_Oh my gosh! _Laura thought as she lay down. _Did I see what I think I saw in his eyes when he looked at me? No, it couldn't_ _be. It would never work. _With those thoughts, Laura fell asleep.

"Laura, you must wake," Aragorn said to Laura's sleeping figure.

"Already," Laura complained, looking up into his grey eyes; it was still early morning. Aragorn smiled in mirth and replied,

"Yes, we let you sleep as long as we could. Legolas told us you had awoken earlier. We must now depart to the Mines." Laura sat up and with Aragorn's help, stood. She packed up her things and saw that everyone was just about ready to leave. Legolas looked at her, than began making his way over to her. When Laura noticed this, she tried to find something to do in order to avoid him. Unfortunately, there was nothing to do at the moment, so she unwillingly waited for him to approach.

"_Manen le,_Laura?" Legolas asked, a smile on his face. (How are you, Laura?)

"Fine, thank you," she quickly answered. She did not look at his eyes, but could tell he was hurt by her avoiding his eyes.

Boromir was watching all this from a little way away. He knew Laura was avoiding the Elf; for what purpose, he did not care, he just knew she was doing so. It was the perfect time to make his move.

"Laura," he called, approaching them. "Do you require any assistance?"

"Yes, Boromir," Laura replied, relieved. "Could you help me with this?" She turned her back on the two and picked up a bag to strap to Bill the Pony. As her back was turned, Boromir gave Legolas a smug smile. Legolas just glared in return.

"Boromir?" Laura called, pleadingly. The bag was too heavy for her to lift onto Bill, she needed assistance.

"As, yes, I am sorry," he stated as he walked up to help her. He gave Legolas a look saying, _Foolish Elf. You never thought she would be interested in you, did you?_ Legolas scowled in response, but said nothing.

"Come, we must depart," Gandalf called when they were all packed.

* * *

They did not stop at all that day, Gandalf insisted on reaching the Mines by that afternoon if possible. The scenery changed from being rocky to swampy and murky. They were nearing the Doors of Moria, and as Laura walked, she thought of the Watcher. 

"Laura," Gandalf called from ahead. Laura ran up to him and began walking in tow with him.

"Yes, Gandalf?" she asked.

"You know I fear the Mines, Laura," he said, not as a question, but as a statement. Laura looked down at the ground and nodded.

"I believe I know what will happen here," Gandalf stated. Laura's eyes widened as she looked at the old wizard. He continued,

"And if what I believe truly does happen, I want you to know that Aragorn will lead the Fellowship on. _You_ must make sure _nothing_ goes astray. Everything must happen as it should." Laura nodded sadly, but Gandalf smiled.

"Do not worry, child. There is still hope, even if it is not much." Laura looked at Gandalf, into his kindly blue eyes, and smiled as she hugged him.

"Now that that is settled, Frodo, come and help an old man." Laura laughed to herself and went back to where she originally had been walking, as Frodo ran up beside Gandalf. They were approaching the Mines' entrance when Gimli stated,

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf agreed. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas stated in a sarcastic tone, loud enough for Gimli to hear. Gimli grunted and scowled at the Elf. Laura tried to contain her laughter, but Legolas noticed and gave her a smile. At this Boromir looked at Legolas jealously, and seeing Boromir, Aragorn gave him a warning look. They arrived at the Doors and Gandalf looked about the face of the cliff. He murmured quietly to himself,

"Well, let's see…Ithildin. It mirrors only in starlight and moonlight." He turned to see some clouds move revealing the moon, thus revealing the Doors within the face of the rock. It glowed an eerie, pale white and had different symbols and writing on it. _It truly had to have been made by the Elves _Laura thought. She was broken from her thoughts when Gandalf spoke to the Fellowship.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, utterly perplexed.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf answered matter-of-factly.

The Fellowship waited happily, for they would soon enter Moria, but little did they know. Laura only smiled because she thought of how disappointed they would be when Gandalf couldn't get the password. But suddenly, she remembered what happened after they entered the Mines…the Watcher!

Gandalf attempted to open the doors, but utterly failed, therefore, in his annoyance, he scolded and threatened Pippin, who stopped talking after that. The Fellowship waited for a few hours to enter the Mines. Sam was saying bye to Bill, as everyone else waited. Merry and Pippin began throwing rocks into the water before them, but got reprimanded by Aragorn and were told to stop. Laura thought of stopping the hobbits beforehand, but thought against it; she had to allow things to happen as they should, not go changing them. Gandalf finally gave up with opening the Doors saying,

"Oh, it's useless." Laura knew they would finally enter in a moment and began preparing herself mentally for the battle that was about to take place. Frodo stood and walked towards the Doors.

"It's a riddle," he came to realize. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"_Mellon_," both Gandalf and Laura answered. As soon as the word was stated, the Doors opened, allowing the Fellowship to enter. They grabbed their gear and prepared to enter the Mines.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli boasted, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" he said, apparently amused. Laura waited for the realization of what Moria truly was and soon enough…

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir stated, alarmed as he looked about the entrance-way. Gimli ran about, looking at all the corpses yelling, "No! No! Noo!" Legolas ran to one of the many corpses strewn about the floor. "Goblins!" he hissed as he drew his bow and the other members drew their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled, clearly panicked. Laura turned to face the entrance and walked up to the unaware hobbits. A tentacle came up and snaked around Frodo's ankle, beginning to drag him into the water, but not before Laura lashed at it with the sword, Nardring, given to her by Lord Elrond.

"Strider!" Sam yelled as Frodo was being pulled into the watery abyss. The Fellowship turned to the entrance, now prepared for the oncoming danger, or were they? Suddenly, in about one second, fifteen tentacles shot out of the water, one again grabbing Frodo and dragging him away. Laura was quick to change weapons as Boromir and Aragorn ran out of the Mines, swords drawn. Legolas ran out beside Laura, and began firing arrows along with her. One of Legolas' arrows hit the tentacle holding Frodo, causing the Watcher to screech in pain, but not to drop the unfortunate hobbit. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle, allowing Frodo to drop into Boromir's awaiting arms. Both men turned towards the Door and began running as Boromir bellowed, "Legolas!" demanding him to shoot the oncoming beast.

Laura turned to look at Legolas as he shot the arrow; his eyes were dark, a cold determined fire blazed in them, not at all like the sincere crystal blue eyes he usually had. Laura feared him for a moment, realizing that he was truly a warrior. He was a kind Elf at heart, but he was trained to kill, he was a trained warrior. She had never seen him like this, but it seemed to be natural to him. He was not the kind Elf prince she spent so many days with at Rivendell now, he _was_ a warrior.

His arrow struck true, hitting the creature's face, causing it to bellow out in pain, but it still came on. Aragorn and Boromir ran into the cave as Legolas grabbed Laura and pulled her in with him. The Watcher grabbed the Doors, causing the entrance to cave in. All of the Fellowship was inside.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf stated grimly, alighting his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

A cry of pain was heard by the entrance. Gandalf swiftly turned and pointed his staff to where the noise was heard. There lay Laura, a boulder crushing her right ankle. Legolas' eyes widened in fear as Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward and removed the boulder. Aragorn looked at the ankle and saidsadly,

"I believe it to be sprained." Legolas rushed forward and knelt down in front of Laura, his now clear blue eyes piercing into hers. He was the Elf prince again.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked. Laura clenched her teeth and replied,

"Badly." Legolas stood and turned to Gandalf.

"Shall someone carry her or shall two support her as she walks?"

"I believe that someone should carry her, as before. We must move through here swiftly and undetected."

"I shall carry her," Legolas volunteered.

"No," Laura replied sharply, both because of the pain she was in and because she had been trying to keep away from him. "You have done enough for me already, Legolas. You should rest." Legolas was about to protest when Boromir cut in.

"Very well. If you do not mind, Laura, I shall carry you."

"Thank you, Boromir," Laura replied. Boromir swept her up with a smug expression as Legolas watched, glowering.

"Come," Gandalf called as he began walking. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

I leave tomorrow. But here are some clarifications in case you are confused. 

1. Laura is trying to avoid Legolas because what she saw in his eyes the night she woke scared her.

2. Legolas is sad that same night all of the sudden because Laura seemed to avoid him right after he looked at her. (You'll see in a later chapter ;) )

3. Gandalf has a feeling of what is going to happen to him because he fears Moria.

4. Laura never does anything to quicken things or stop things from happening because she is _just supposed to keep things as they should_.

I hope that clarifies anything that might have been confusing. Read and Review! Thanks!


	9. Moria

Hey! Back from vacation and ready to write! I had a good break. Thanks for the patience. Love your reviews guys, they really keep me goin!

I'm going to post a bit slower, maybe only once a week; mostly on weekends. You see, I write my chapters on paper before I post, and I am slowing down on writing. I need to keep ahead, or you won't have posts that often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, only Laura.

I may also start doing Review Responses, as you will see at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Moria

Gandalf said it would take about four days to journey through the Mines and it was only day two. Boromir had to carry Laura, thanks to her sprained ankle; hopefully it would recover fast. On their walk, Gandalf stopped to point out the beauty and wonders of mithril; the greed of the Dwarves for the precious metal eventually brought them to their death, as they saw. When Gandalf mentioned Bilbo's mithril shirt, Laura smirked at seeing Frodo finger something under his own shirt.

The journey was long and hard for everyone; being engulfed in darkness for many days proved difficult for most of the Company. Legolas could stand the darkness, but you could tell he hated it and longed for the light of day.

* * *

It was the third day of journeying, and the Fellowship chose a spot to rest. In that darkness, no one could tell whether it was day or night; all they knew was that they would have to continue on. Boromir still carried Laura, but it seemed that her ankle was already getting better. As long as she didn't put too much pressure on it, she would maybe be able to walk before they left Moria. Boromir set Laura down on her mat and left to unpack his bag. A voice asked, 

"Can we speak?" Laura looked up to see the crystal blue eyes of Legolas. In desperation to get away from him, Laura attempted to stand, but when pressure was put on her ankle, she let out a cry and fell back. Legolas, in fear that she had hurt herself more, stooped down and asked quickly,

"Are you alright, _meleth nín_?" Laura looked up into Legolas' eyes in shock and saw them widen in fear as he realized what he had just said; that, and the fear that _she_ had understood him. Legolas looked into Laura's eyes, utterly afraid of what she would say next.

"Of all the Elvish you have taught me," Laura said slowly and softly, so only Legolas could hear, "I _do_ know the meaning of those words. They mean…'my _love_.'"

"I am sorry, Laura," Legolas responded quickly and apologetically. "I had not meant to say such things. Please forgive me for my folly."

"Legolas, it is--"

"Laura," Boromir interrupted from the other side of the camp. "Perhaps you should get some rest while you can. We shall not remain here for long." He walked over to where Legolas and Laura were as he spoke.

"Yes, you are right Boromir," Laura replied quickly. "I bid you goodnight, gentlemen," she added as she looked at the two standing before her, who both nodded in return. She grabbed her blanket and covered herself with it, before turning on her side and falling asleep. Boromir watched Laura fall asleep along with Legolas, then turned to the Elf.

"What ever you said to her, Elf," he said, clearly trying to make a threat, "I do not believe she liked it. Keep away from her!" he finished in a growl.

"What I said to her is not a matter of yours," Legolas replied firmly, his crystal blue eyes piercing Boromir's brown ones.

"Boromir, Legolas," Aragorn called quietly from the other side of the camp, for most of the Fellowship was trying to sleep. "What is wrong?" he questioned, annoyed, as he approached them.

"I was having a conversation, when he came with mad accusations," Legolas replied coldly, nodding towards Boromir.

"He had upset Laura," Boromir stated, attempting to defend his position.

"That is what this is about, is it?" Aragorn said disappointedly. He sighed. "My friends, we are a _Fellowship_; we agreed to work together and assist Frodo in his Quest. We must set aside our disputes if we want to accomplish that," Aragorn explained to them. He sighed again, then added,

"Laura is a smart girl and I know _both_ of you deeply care for her. Let her make the choice, be it either of you or another. I love Arwen with all my heart, but I know my priority here is Frodo, as should you." He left them saying nothing more. The Man and Elf stared at each other, apologetically.

"Aragorn is right," Legolas said. "We have been foolish and selfish; our true reason for being here is to assist Frodo." He paused. "I am sorry, my friend."

"No need for apologies, Legolas. It is I who should be sorry; attempting to take Laura from you, as I was."

"She was never mine to take," he replied, coolly. "She shall choose on her own."

"Yes," Boromir agreed with a slight smile, then paused. "I go to get some rest before we move on," he said as he turned away from the Elf.

Legolas watched his friend's receding back and couldn't help but feel that Boromir was not entirely truthful about what he had just said. He would continue to watch him; he did not wish Laura to get hurt.

* * *

Laura and the others were woken soon and the Fellowship began walking again. Laura asked if Aragorn could do something so that she could walk on her own. He said he could try to use some Elvish spells and herbs he had, but warned her that they might not help. He first soaked some _athelas_ in water and put the warm water on the ankle; he spoke an Elvish healing spell, saying, 

"_Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen_." Finally, he wrapped the ankle in cloth and put back on her boot. "That is all I can do. I hope it does help." (Great earth, may you give your strength to this body)

"_Le_ _hannon_," Laura replied in the Elvish tongue. Aragorn smiled and responded, (I thank you.)

"_Sa gell nîn_." He paused then said, "Come! We must go." He helped Laura to her feet and she could stand! She began trying to walk around and she could do so! Aragorn smiled at her gladness, but said once more, "Come! The others are waiting, but glad am I to see that you are able to walk." Laura smiled and nodded, then followed him. (It was my pleasure.)

The Fellowship had been walking for many hours and Laura was having little trouble. It was still a difficult journey and the overwhelming darkness could drive one mad, yet they continued on. Eventually, they came upon a three-way split in their path.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf stated as he approached the three entrances, and looked down each in turn.

Gandalf went to sit and try to remember the correct way to go. The remaining Fellowship sat about in waiting. Laura, of course, knew the way and could spare time, but she also knew she shouldn't and remained waiting along with the others. Gandalf was in conversation with Frodo and one line caught Laura's attention.

"All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."

Laura smiled at the phrase, but then thought of all that would befall the Fellowship once again; Gandalf falling, Boromir's death, and the battle before the Black Gate. She was broken from her thoughts when someone asked,

"Are you alright, Laura?"

"Yes, Aragorn," Laura said smiling, as she looked up into his keen grey eyes. "I was just thinking." Aragorn moved and sat down next to her, smiling.

"You seemed content for a moment, but then sadness and grief came into your eyes. Is it of something that is to happen?" he asked concerned. Laura sadly nodded as silent tears poured from her eyes. Aragorn smiled kindly at her and embraced her in attempt to comfort and calm her.

Legolas had been leaning against a cliff, arms folded over his chest and eyes downcast, deep in thought, when he heard crying. He looked up and stared at Laura crying onto Aragorn's shoulder; Aragorn was embracing her and comforting her. He wished to be doing that; whispering sweet comforting words in her ears and wiping away her tears. He wanted to kiss her lightly and bring happiness and bliss to her heart. He wished to be there for her; to be her support and guidance. He wished for all these things, but knew now was not the time.

"Ah, it's that way," Gandalf stated triumphantly. Everyone looked up at him.

"He's remembered," Merry stated, happily.

"No," Gandalf replied," but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He bent down towards Merry and whispered a few words of wisdom. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The Fellowship moved to follow him down the steps of the path he chose to take, and they entered a huge corridor; it seemed to be a great entrance hall.

"Let us risk a little more light," Gandalf said softly as he brightened the light from his staff. "Behold," he cried, "the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said in awe.

It was a huge and beautiful; the light reflected off the many pillars in the room. Carvings were all along the walls and pillars. It seemed untouched by the many years of decay and still seemed to be at the peak of its wondrous beauty. The Fellowship walked on, dumbfounded at the magnificence of the place. Suddenly a room caught Gimli's attention.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled as the Dwarf ran into the room in dread; the Fellowship followed. In the center of the room lay a tomb, light from an open window above cast an eerie glow on it.

"No! No, No," Gimli moaned in grief.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,'" Gandalf read gravely. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." Laura placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder in attempt to comfort him, but he continued to howl in his grief.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn, who, in turn, nodded in agreement.

Gandalf noticed an old book clutched in one of the Dwarf corpses hands and reached for it. Laura's thoughts were taken from that room to what they would face ahead, although, she still heard bits and pieces of what Gandalf was saying.

"'We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long.'"

_A creature of both shadow and flame._

"'Drums, drums, in the deep.'"

_Durin's bane and the bane of all Elves._

"'They are coming.'"

_A Balrog of Morgoth._

Laura jumped out of her thoughts when a crash was heard ringing throughout the room. All heads turned towards Pippin and the well. A tense moment a silence followed. Had they been heard? Soon the moment passed and a wave of relief passed about the Fellowship.

"Fool of a Took," Gandalf said angered, throwing the book aside and grabbing back his hat and staff from the hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Pippin looked to the ground, both ashamed and frightened. They felt sure that they had not been heard, but Laura knew better, soon, screeches, howls and cries of Orcs issued up from the well.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Frodo's Elvish blade Sting. He drew it from its sheath; it glowed a brilliant blue.

"Orcs," Legolas stated, listening to the howls which appeared to be moving closer. Everyone acted fast; Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward to barricade the door. Boromir looked out and pulled his head back just in time to be missed by a flying arrow.

"They have a cave troll," he said stunned. Legolas threw the Men axes and spears to bar the door with. The did so and ran to the center of the room, before the tomb. Gandalf ushered the hobbits to the back of the room as they drew their own blades. Sting shining a deadly pale blue in Frodo's hand.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled at them, removing his bow and notching an arrow. Legolas and Laura both did the same. Boromir and Gandalf drew their blades as well.

"Let them come," Gimli said, ax in hand, standing upon his cousin's tomb, voice full of determination. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Orcs approached the doors and attempted to hack through the wood. It cracked open a space and Legolas loosed an arrow, hitting his target. Another space opened and Aragorn did the same. A crash was heard as the doors were thrown down and Orcs barreled into the room. Aragorn switched to his sword immediately, but Legolas and Laura remained fighting with a bow. The Orcs were pouring in and never seemed to stop. Laura switched to Nardring and slashed through as many Orcs as possible; strike, parry, strike, parry, spin, strike. She was drenched in black blood. As she fought an Orc, she heard an arrow whiz by. She turned to see another Orc, blade raised to strike her, fall forward, dead. She stabbed the Orc she had been fighting and turned to Legolas, giving a quick nod of thanks before returning to the battle at hand.

The rest of the Fellowship was doing fine. Aragorn and Boromir were slaying Orcs left and right; Legolas had taken out his two beautiful twin knives and twirled them easily in his hands. Gandalf fought on with both his sword and staff as Gimli hacked at all the Orcs within his reach. The hobbits had some difficulty, but out of the corner of her eye, Laura saw Sam bashing Orcs with his frying pan and he yelled out,

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

As soon as that was said, in came the cave troll. It was horridly ugly and carried with it a mace. His arms flailed about dangerously, as if it had no control over them. He aimed at hitting Gimli, but smashed a countless number of Orcs in the process, never getting its original target. Legolas let fly two arrows into the creature's arm, distracting it, and they all continually hit the troll in turn, hoping to harm it enough, but its skin seemed to be rock hard.

Legolas twirled his knives, slashing Orcs as the troll attempted to whip him with its chain collar. Legolas ducked at each attempt as the chain narrowly missed his head. On one of its attempts, the chain wrapped itself around a nearby column. Legolas checked the footing of the chain, before he climbed up it, onto the troll's back. He quickly notched an arrow and shot it into the troll's head before jumping down. The battle continued on.

The troll soon came upon Frodo. He tried to defend himself and called for the aid of Aragorn. Aragorn immediately rushed forward, spear in hand, to save Frodo from the beast. He struck the troll, but was knocked away, hitting the wall and crashing to the stone floor, unconscious. Frodo crawled over and tried to wake him, but was pinned into a corner with the spear before he could. The troll drew back the spear and struck him in the chest. Frodo moaned, eyes rolling in their sockets, and fell forward to the floor. Merry and Pippin, in a brave effort, jumped onto the troll's back and began stabbing it continually. Pippin was thrown off its back as Merry stabbed it one last time in the back. It jerked its head back in pain, giving Legolas a clear shot into the creature's throat. He did so and it groaned as death came upon it, swaying about dangerously, before finally falling forward at Legolas feet.

"Oh no," Aragorn said, crawling to Frodo's limp form. Sam went over as well.

"He's alive," he said relieved. Frodo opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," he said, short of breath, yet stunned and surprised they thought him dead.

"You should be dead," Aragorn exclaimed, puzzled. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit that meets the eye," Gandalf said, a twinkle in his eye and mirth in his voice. Laura smirked as Frodo opened his shirt revealing the mithril armor he wore.

"Mithril," Gimli said in awe and surprise. He then stoutly said, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." More Orcs were heard coming, so Gandalf said quickly,

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

* * *

Review Responses: 

katy- Thanks for the kind review. You rock! Thanks for reading and see you soon! lol

faeriekittie306 animelover- Yes, well, you are supposed to feel bad for Legolas. It should eventually get better. Thanks for reviewing!

IwishChan- Thanks for wishing me a good vacation, it was fun. As I wrote before, things will eventually get better between Leggy and Laura, but not now. Yes, Boromir is a jerk, but that's just how I made him. I hope having Aragorn talk to Boromir and Leggy made you happy. Their going to try to have things run smoother, but Boromir is just plain jealous. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Myri78- Yeah, Laura was giving the idea that she likes Boromir, but she is more oblivious to the fact that he likes her as much as he does. She's asleep every time Legolas and Boromir fight. I'm still glad you find Boromir honorable, that's good. And, you have the right idea about waiting. Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you.

theycallmemary- Yeah I did a lot of chapters, but I was on Spring Break, and I wrote that I would slow down, unfortunately. Thanks for the compliment and review!

celeste- Wow! Thanks for the very kind review. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Keep reviewing and reading, I hope you keep enjoying it.

Tanja- I'm sorry, but I am a book fan and having Boromir live would disrupt the plot of the entire story. Denethor goes mad cause of his death, and Faramir gets depressed because of that, too. Please forgive me and continue reading. I'm sorry. Keep reviewing!

AureaAraniel- Yeah, I see what you mean about the damsel in distress thing, but the saving thing was to portray Boromir and Legolas fighting over her. With the birds she was just being stupid, but a huge mound of snow falling on you would hurt. I hope I portrayed her tougher again, besides the emotional hardships she is going through. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

tatiana- Thanks for telling me about the typos I was making. Thanks for the review and glad you enjoy it!

lotrfanthegeek- A, yes! The suspense. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

Crecy- Glad you enjoy it! Continue reviewing!

Robyn- Yes Boromir is just acting like a jealous idiot. Just don't try to hate him, his just a jealous fool. Thanks for the review!

Again, thanks for the patience and continue reading and reviewing!


	10. Falling

Hey guys! It's update time again, so here's Chapter 10. You guys rock so much and keep me going; I just want to thank you. You all make me proud and happy. By the way, just for a preview, there will be a chapter soon dedicated to LOTR book fans and Tolkien. That was just a sneak preview. On we go.

I have a goal for the number of reviews this story gets: 100. I would be so happy if you guys made that happen, so keep reviewing!

I forgot! You all get cookies and ice cream for the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Pity, oh well, at least I own Laura in this story who can be with Leggy. Better than nothing.

Chapter 10: Falling 

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf yelled as the Fellowship ran out into the hall.

Orcswere climbing down the walls of the great hall and up from cracks in the smashed floor, seeming like spiders because of how nimbly and quickly they moved. The Fellowship ran on as long as they could until theywere surrounded on all sides by hundreds and hundreds of Orcs. The Fellowship quicklyformed a circle around the hobbits; they were to protect them at any costs. Legolasswiftly drew his bow and notched an arrow, preparing to fire, as the remaining membersprepared to draw their own weapons. Gimli growled in determination, as an evil, red glow appeared at the entrance to the hall. A large crashwas heard,causing theOrcs toscreech and scatter in fear. Legolas stared at the oncoming terror, as fear clenched Laura's heart; a fear so great and terrible. Legolas noticed and looked to her in concern. Her eyes were glazed and unseeing, her breath quickened, and her heart pounded in her chest. He dare not touch her, for now was not the time, and because they were now not on the best of terms.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, breaking the silence, yet still seeming to not want the answer.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said as though recalling something horrible from his past. "This foe is beyond any of you," he warned. "Run!"

They ran continued running through the hall until they reached a large room with many crumbling stairways. There was a sharp turn to the right just after the doorway, and Boromir ran so quickly to the stairs that he would have fallen to his death had not Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back to safety. They ran swiftly down the many staircases until they came to a large gap in one. Legolas jumped over it with ease and turned to the others.

"Gandalf!" he called. The elderly wizard prepared for the jump and finally leaped across the gap and was caught by Legolas. Arrows whizzed past the Fellowship members as they stood waiting to jump. Legolas was quick to draw his bow and shot down an Orc.

"Laura!" Gandalf called up to her. She was to jump next, but for what reason, she knew not. As soon as her name was uttered, Legolas gazed up at her. He put his bow back in his quiver, along with the arrow he was ready to shoot.

"Come," he said, ready to catch her. She gulped and closed her eyes before jumping. For a moment she felt nothing, only fear, until she felt arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to the crystal blue ones of Legolas. He looked at her, his face expressionless, as Laura moved to the side to allow the others to jump. If Laura had had the time to look deep into Legolas' eyes, she might have seen something, but with the urgency of the moment, not a second was to be wasted. He was now primarily the Warrior, not the Prince.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled to the hobbits, grabbing them and jumping across the gap, but not without having some of the staircase they had been standing on only seconds before crumble. Legolas assisted Boromir in landing and awaited the next to jump.

"Sam," Aragorn said, tossing the hobbit over to the others. He turned, ready to toss Gimli, who raised his hand in protest and clearly stated,

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He tried to jump the gap, but he just missed the edge. Legolas lunged forward, gripping the Dwarf's beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted, as Legolas pulled him up to safety. The red glow of the Balrog could now be seen at the entrance to the stairs, and there were still two remaining Fellowship members to jump the gap: Aragorn and Frodo. More crashing was heard coming from the entrance, causing rock to fall from the ceiling and crash onto the stairway directly behind Aragorn and Frodo.

"Steady! Hold on," Aragorn said to Frodo, hoping he would not lose his balance because of the impact of the crash. The staircase began swaying; no one knew if they would be able to make it.

"Hang on!" Aragorn called again. The stairs lurched forward, toward where the rest of the Fellowship stood. Closer and closer they loomed. "Lean forward," Aragorn commanded, hoping to direct the rock towards their companions.

"Come on!" Legolas shouted, ready for them, just seconds before Aragorn was thrown into his arms and Frodo into Boromir's. Aragorn gave a quick nod of thanks before running on. The stairway he and Frodo had been standing on crashed into the dark abyss below. Finally, they approached the Bridge and ran forward onto it. Laura's fear grew with every passing second.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf demanded to the Fellowship, forcing them to run ahead of him. He followed lastly, but stopped midway, and turned to face the demon. The others had reached the other side and turned to see Gandalf facing the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted, firmly.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled urgently, seeming to beg him to run away with them and not to face such a beast, yet, he remained.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog snarled menacingly, and raised its flaming sword, preparing to strike. "Arrrghh!" Gandalf yelled as the blade made contact with the magical shield he had put around himself.

"Go back to the Shadow!" he snarled determinedly. The Balrog instead, brandished its flaming whip. He cracked it once in the air, hoping to intimidate the wizard. Instead, Gandalf yelled with all the power and strength he could muster,

"You shall not pass!" He slammed his staff onto the Bridge, causing it to crack somewhat. All watched the incidents in fear of their friend's life, yet none moved. The Balrog stepped forward onto the Bridge, hoping to finally slay its foe; instead, the rock underneath it fell beneath its feet, bringing it down as well into the black darkness below.

_I can save him_, Laura thought. _If I run forward now, I can save him._ But her legs did not move and Gandalf was now turning away from the Bridge. He sighed in relief as the whip flew up into the air, grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him down. He clung onto the edge of the rock for mere moments. Frodo tried to run forward, wanting to save his friend, but Boromir grabbed him yelling,

"No! No!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed. Laura had finally gained control of her legs and began running towards Gandalf, only to be held back by a pair of two strong arms.

"Fly, you fools," Gandalf commanded one last time before he let go, dropping into the black oblivion.

"No!" Frodo yelled as Boromir dragged him up the stairs, trying to get him to safety.

"Aragorn!" he yelled. Aragorn, stunned and grieved that his long time friend, Gandalf, had fallen turned to follow him.

They reached the outside and it was incredibly bright. They all would have been rejoicing to see the light of day had not Gandalf fallen. Laura was dragged out, but by whom? His arms were still holding her, but she could not see his face, for she was facing away from him. She was in shock at what had just happened, but was curious as to whom it was that dragged her out. She turned and looked into Legolas' ice blue eyes. Reality hit her and she let the tears roll freely down her cheeks; she clutched onto Legolas as he gazed out at nothing, but stood confused and lost.

Merry and Pippin lay a little way away, crying and grieving, Sam sat, his head lying in his hand, as Boromir was trying to stop Gimli from entering the Mines again, wanting to save his friend. Aragorn stood, he was indeed grieved, but they first had to leave to a place of safety. He sheathed his sword, taking command of the others as Gandalf had told him to.

"Legolas, get them up," he called to the Elf. Legolas did not react right away; he only looked at Aragorn, his eyes still holding confusion. Boromir turned to Aragorn.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake," he cried out.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Legolas finally moved away from Laura and proceeded in getting the others. Once again, he was the Prince, grieving a loved one.

"On your feet, Sam," Aragorn said to the little hobbit, helping him up. He turned; Frodo was standing away from the others.

"Frodo," Aragorn called. Frodo turned and you could see in his eyes that all desire for finishing the Quest was now gone. He did not wish to cause anymore suffering. He wished to just leave on the Quest alone. He would not cause anymore suffering, the Ring was his burden.

"Frodo," Aragorn called again, approaching the sorrowful hobbit and looking to the realm of Lothlorien.

* * *

The Fellowship had finally started walking again, despite Gandalf's death, after Aragorn had convinced Frodo that they would not leave him. They were a Fellowship and would remain so. As they walked on, Laura's guilt and grievance grew. She grieved for Gandalf and felt worse because she could have stopped his falling. She would have to tell the others soon. 

They walked for a few more hours, until Aragorn consented into giving them a break. They had all had a trying day, and they needed the rest; they were all both physically and emotionally tired. A quick camp was made for the night, even though it was still the afternoon. They would begin walking again early in the morning. Laura thought it best to tell them then. She had been sitting on her mat, but stood and looked to them all.

"I have not been entirely truthful with all of you," she began. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what it was she was about to say. She continued.

"You see, I am not of this world. I come from a different world entirely where many people know of the Fellowship of the Ring. This entire Quest is written down where I come from," she finished lamely. All looked surprised, that is, except for Aragorn and Legolas. Boromir looked perplexed.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Frodo," she said turning to the little hobbit, "many months ago at your Uncle Bilbo's 111th birthday, he made a speech, but then disappeared into thin air afterwards; he left for Rivendell that night. Correct?" The hobbit nodded in shock, not understanding how she could know this. Boromir became angry.

"So that is why you have forbidden to tell us where you hail from," he said, menacingly. "Tell me, did you know of Gandalf's fall?" Laura dropped her head in shame. Boromir was furious now.

"You knew he was to fall, yet stood by and did nothing," he yelled.

"Boromir," Aragorn said sternly, "Laura did not join the Fellowship to tell us what is to happen, only to be sure that everything happens correctly." Boromir did not respond to Aragorn, he only began advancing on Laura in his anger. Laura did not notice, her guilt was overbearing.

"You shall not touch her," Legolas said firmly, bow drawn and arrow notched, pointing at the Man. He stood in front of Laura, shielding her from Boromir's wrath. No one had the right to harm her. The Man stopped before Legolas because of the arrow, yet his eyes were still ablaze.

"Legolas is right," Aragorn said. "Laura is not to blame of Gandalf's fall, and therefore no harm shall come to her."

Boromir turned around, controlling his anger somewhat, and stomped off. Aragorn followed closely, and Legolas, whose hard, cold eyes followed the Man's form, turned to Laura. He was the Warrior for but a moment, but blinked and his eyes immediately softened to the clear blue they usually were. He placed his bow and arrow back in his quiver before asking,

"_Le mae_, Laura?" She nodded in response and broke into tears. Legolas again felt the desire to comfort her, but she took off before he was able to do so. He saw it best to leave her be. (Are you well, Laura?)

As soon as she left, he felt a fierce rage flare inside him at Boromir; why did he have to upset Laura when she was having a hard enough time as it was? Legolas thought of going to him, but believed that Aragorn was most likely talking to him, so he decided not to. He worried for Laura the rest of that day and night.

* * *

Review Responses: 

IwishChan- I'm glad you liked chapter 9, and you dislike Boromir? Why? lol Just joking. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!

Myri78- Glad I'll hear from you often. Did you know you were my first good review? So, thanks for that. Don't go spreading the 'waiting' thing, even if it might be obvious. Glad you like this. Continue reading and reviewing!

Tanja- Glad you understand about the Boromir thing. Here's the next chapter. Keep reviewing.

faeriekittie306 animelover- Yes, Legolas made a mistake, but it'll be fixed, eventually. Keep reading and reviewing!

Candy Quackenbush- First, good luck on your fic, and yes Leggy and Boromir are fighting. I like it. Review!

angel13- Thanks for the nice review. Continue reading and reviewing.

Crecy- Yes, isn't Gandalf's fall sad. Review please.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, see you next week! lol


	11. Lothlorien

Hey guys! I couldn't bear to keep you waiting, so I wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, and never will. All credit goes to Tolkien.

_Italics_ now also means Galadriel speaking telepathically.

* * *

Chapter 11: Lothlorien

The morning after Laura's confession to the Fellowship, Aragorn made sure to get everyone up early so that they would be able to reach Lothlorien that afternoon. The sooner they arrived there, the better. They packed quickly and soon were walking again. Laura had been quiet the entire morning; guilt was still heavy upon her, and she did not wish to speak. Aragorn walked in the lead, followed by Laura, the hobbits, Boromir, Gimli, and finally, Legolas. Boromir was also quiet, which seemed odd; he obviously regretted the cruel words he had said to Laura the previous day. Legolas continued keeping a watchful eye on him; he was never sure of what Boromir would do.

Boromir eventually moved ahead and began walking in tow with Laura. She did not acknowledge his presence, only continued walking on, looking at the ground. He did not get angry, he only said,

"I am sorry for what was said yesterday, Laura. I was grieved and angry; Gandalf should not have fallen. Please forgive me for advancing on you, as well. I had never meant to hurt you; I just could not control my anger. I thank Legolas and Aragorn for stopping me when they did. It was all because of one Man's folly." He looked at Laura, his eyes showing true sincerity and despair. Legolas still remained behind, yet he listened to the words that were exchanged in case of need. He did not like Boromir talking to Laura, but that was for Laura to decide. Aragorn listened to the conversation, as well.

"I wish I could have saved him," Laura said to Boromir sorrowfully, still not meeting his gaze. "I was grieved and guilty for having done nothing in an attempt to save him. I understand how you feel, therefore, I forgive you, Boromir," she said, finally meeting his gaze with a sad smile. Boromir smiled happily back before looking ahead of him.

Aragorn breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard Laura forgive Boromir. Maybe he would be less forceful on Laura and be kinder to Legolas. He had to understand that Laura would choose, and that he could not make her choose. Hopefully, the fight in Moria between him and Legolas was the last.

Legolas was still cautious of Boromir. He was glad that Boromir had apologized to Laura, but he had not been able to hold his anger in. Had not Aragorn and he been there, Boromir might have injured Laura gravely or even killed her. He looked ahead at Laura. Boromir was staring intently at her. Laura laughed quietly and asked,

"Why do you look at me so?" Boromir chuckled and answered,

"I try to find out where you would hail from if you were born of this world. You do not have the stout build and strength of a woman of Gondor. Perhaps you are like that of a woman of Rohan?"

"Nay," Aragorn called from ahead, looking back. "The people of Rohan have fair hair and a small build; that of a rider. Laura has a darker color hair and a larger build."

"Well, I certainly doubt that she is a hobbit or Dwarf. If so, that would be very strange," Pippin chimed in. Everyone laughed, including Gimli, who was very proud of his race. Legolas finally stepped forward, so he was directly behind Laura and Boromir.

"If I were to guess," he said confidently, "I would say she were of my people. Her fair skin is like that of Elves. Her build is also; we are not as stout as men of Gondor, nor as fragile as that of Rohan. She would not be of Lothlorien or Mirkwood, for we have fair hair, but the Elves of Rivendell might suffice; their hair is darker then others. The only difference would be her ears, for even her beauty seems to be Elven." Laura turned and smiled at Legolas, feeling overly-praised and honored at his compliment.

"I agree," Aragorn stated. "It suites her even better for Rivendell was where she first went to when she arrived. Therefore, if anyone asks, we shall say you are from Rivendell," he said, turning and looking at Laura. She nodded happily and looked at Legolas, who walked behind her. He smiled happily at her, which she returned.

* * *

A few hours later, they came to the borders of the forest and entered. Aragorn, Legolas, and Laura were unafraid of the forest, while Boromir and Gimli were uncertain, and the hobbits were cautious and weary.

"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli warned. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Frodo stopped walking for a moment in surprise. "and are never seen again," Gimli finished.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. He continued walking, but was frightened and puzzled.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli said proudly. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox. Oh!" he stated abruptly as an arrow was pointed, not two inches from his face. The hobbits stopped in fear, as arrows were pointed at them also. Legolas drew his bow out in a flash and got into a Mexican Standoff, unfortunately, another arrow was pointed at him. Aragorn raised his hands in surrender. Laura and Boromir kept their hands at their sides.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a tall, blond-haired Elf said as he stepped up, in front of Aragorn. Gimli growled at this comment.

"Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn," Gimli said, frightened, "these woods are perilous. We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir answered. "You cannot go back. Follow me." The Fellowship agreed, for Aragorn seemed to know this strange Elf. They were led deeper into the woods and onto a talen. When they had all reached the top of the talen, Haldir turned to Legolas and Aragorn, and greeted them both in his own tongue, which Laura understood a little of. Gimli complained about Elves not speaking in the Common Tongue and got reprimanded by Aragorn. Haldir then turned to Laura.

"The Lady of the Wood has been expecting you, Laura," he said in the Common Tongue. "She has answers to some of the questions you seek." He then turned to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," he said in fear. "You can go no further." Aragorn took Haldir and stepped aside with him, trying to change his mind. They had to go through Lothlorien and see the Lady. Boromir talked to Frodo, but Laura remained lost in thought. Haldir soon returned.

"Follow me."

* * *

The Fellowship walked for a few hours until Haldir stopped. They all looked at what Haldir was.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir said lovingly. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Home to the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light."

They entered Caras Galadhon and it was even more beautiful than Rivendell in a way. Everything had an unearthly glow about it; a gift truly from the Valar. Laura walked around in awe of the beautiful trees and graceful Elves. Haldir led them up to a huge talen, obviously where the Lord and Lady resided. The Fellowship stood before a stairway, awaiting the two.

Two Elves descended the stairs; a glow about them as well. The woman had beautiful golden hair and eyes that seemed to see into your soul. She was graceful and seemed kindly, yet wise and mysterious at the same time. Her face did not betray her age. To Laura, she was the most beautiful woman ever, Arwen followed as second.

The man beside her had silver-gold hair and eyes wearied by the passing years, for a year feels like but a day to an Elf. He, too, had wisdom in his features. When they stood before the Fellowship, he spoke.

"The enemy knows you are here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He paused and looked at those present before him. "Nine thee are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I no longer can see him from afar," Lord Celeborn questioned in a low, curious voice. The woman beside him spoke.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," she said in shock and grief. Celeborn looked at her in surprise, but knew what she spoke of was true.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas admitted remorsefully. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the nets of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel retorted. "We do not yet know his true purpose." She looked at Gimli in his sorrow. "Do not let the darkness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What becomes of this Fellowship," Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel said. "Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her gaze turned to Boromir as she spoke the last words. He began crying, not being able to look into her eyes. She continued a little more lightly, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true," she said looking to Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep." Her voice was mesmerizing and enchanting. Laura could not fight it.

_Welcome Laura_, Galadriel said. Laura looked up at the Elven queen, but noticed her lips did not move as she spoke.

_I knew of your coming and know you shall help in the Quest._ She paused. _We shall speak more of this later._

"Haldir," Celeborn called out. Haldir approached the king and bowed low.

"You shall bring our guests to their sleeping quarters then return to your post."

"Yes, my lord," he answered.

Celeborn and Galadriel bowed to the Company, then once again ascended the stairs. All watched in awe until they had left. Haldir turned to the Fellowship.

"Come, I shall take you to where you will be staying." With that, they followed him down the talen, each in their own thoughts. The words of Galadriel in her head as Laura walked.

* * *

Review Responses:

IwishChan- Well, no comforting, but there is a reconciliation. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review.

Myri78- Here's Lothlorien, now just wait one more week. I mainly did this for you. You seem so eager and I understand why. Thanks for the reviews.

Crecy- Major damper on the Boromir/oc thing. lol Thanks for the reviews.

Tanja- I love hearing your reviews. They're so sweet. Here's chapter 11 for ya. Thanks for the reviews.

faeriekittie306 animelover- Here's the update. Thanks for the awesome reviews.

gothic-ember-Cool! New reviewer! Hope your enjoying the story. Thanks for the review.


	12. Proclamations

Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. Here's an extremely long chapter to peak your interests. Hope you like it. Read and review!

Read my poem I wrote please! It's on the Phantom of the Opera. Thank you! There's a cookie in it for each person who does!

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, only Laura. Don't own the song either.

Remember, _italics_ means thoughts, Elvish, or Galadriel speaking telepathically.

This chapter is dedicated to book fans and Tolkien. Without him, none of this would be here. The song below is from the book The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring and is by J. R. R. Tolkien. It is the "Song of Beren and Luthien" sung by Aragorn to the hobbits on Weathertop. I thought it fit the story, so here it is. IT IS NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 12: Proclamations

The Fellowship had just spoken to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and was now being lead to a clearing among the trees by Haldir. All were walking in awe of the forests and the beauty of the Lady of the Wood. Laura was plagued by her own thoughts. The clearing they were lead into was grassy with trees surrounding it.

"You shall rest here. A fountain is over yonder," Haldir said pointing. "You may draw water there. If you are in need of something, you may ask any of the Elves nearby, they will be happy to assist you. Now, I must return to my post. _Navaer, mellyn nín_," he said before turning to leave the Fellowship. (Farewell, my friends)

Laura walked over to an open space and set down her pack; the Fellowship each found their own place and followed suit. Laura unpacked and laid down her mat next to her pack before standing. The others had set up a little away from her, giving her space. Laura approached her fellow companions quietly.

"I am going to go on a walk among the trees," she told them. Aragorn looked to her and nodded before returning to his packing. Legolas and Boromir looked as well, but neither said anything. She turned and began walking straight into the dense beautiful forests of Lorien.

* * *

As she walked among the trees, the sun shone in as a breeze flew by. Laura smiled softly at the beauty surrounding her and walked on in silence. Fifteen minutes went by and she approached another clearing. It was grassy and completely open to the light of the sun. A rock stood in the middle of it. She walked to the center and breathed in the fresh forest air. It cleansed and soothed her of all the trials she had gone through. She felt somewhat at peace, though not all; she needed to relax. Gandalf's fall continually plagued her mind and seemed it to insist that it had been her fault. She had to stop thinking it was her fault, for both Legolas and Aragorn had said it was not. _This is so hard_ she thought as she sighed quietly. 

"Laura," she heard a voice say from behind her. She did not acknowledge the voice, she only remained where she stood and looked to the ground. She knew who it was.

"We must talk. We have not spoken much since Moria. _Im prestannen osle_." He paused and switched once more to Westron. "You now know how I feel about you, or at least understand." He paused again, waiting for a reply, when none came he said, "Do you not feel the same way for me?" Laura continued to stare at the ground, then softly said, (I am worried about you.)

"I am a mortal, and you are an Elf. Even if I did feel the same way for you, we could never be together. They would never allow it." Legolas took a step towards her, but no farther. He hated to see her in such pain and grief, for when she was in pain, he was also. She would not look at him, but that did not deter him.

"That would not matter to me," he stated firmly. Laura turned, now facing him and sobbing hard. She looked him in the eyes and yelled,

"I would eventually die, and you would die of grief for losing me or possibly forget I had ever existed. I could not deal with that. I could not deal with the guilt of your death or wasting my love on one who would soon forget me." Her eyes were red and sorrowful. Her eyes showed fear, yet something lingered behind that fear. Before Legolas could say anymore, she fled into the woods. He did not follow nor call her name out.

She ran away from Legolas, unable to be near him, for she had no idea what the future would hold for her, she had already been hurt by one she loved before. She could not deal with such an ordeal again in so short a period of time.

_Laura_, a voice said. _I know how you feel. Meet me in my chamber; I shall tell you what you wish to know._

The voice was clearly Galadriel; she was using her telepathy as she had done before. Immediately after hearing the Lady's words, Laura stopped running and began walking to the royal _talen_, for that was where the Lord and Lady's chamber was. She was in need of someone to talk to and hopefully, Galadriel would be able to answer some questions for Laura. She had not completely stopped crying, but had lessened it to only a few small tears. When she arrived at the top of the _talen_, which was the same one the Fellowship had been on before, an Elf maid stepped forward

"Lady Laura," she said bowing, "I have been sent to bring you to the Lady. Please, follow me." The maid led Laura up the stairs Celeborn and Galadriel had ascended earlier and through many corridors until they arrived at two white doors. The halls and doors were all illuminated with blues and whites, seemingly the main colors in Lothlorien.

"This is the Lady's chamber. I shall return when you have finished speaking." Laura nodded and entered into the chamber, it looked much like the one Laura had in Rivendell. The bed was a king-size and there was a porch across from the doorway overlooking all of Lothlorien. Galadriel sat on the bed, looking out at her realm.

"Laura," she said without turning, "Come sit by me." Laura cautiously approached the Lady before her and moved to sit next to her.

"Lady Galadriel," she said once she was seated. "Why did you wish to see me?" Galadriel turned to face the young woman before her and smiled sweetly. She knew of what Laura was coping with, not just of what was happening with the Quest, but also with what was happening in her love-life. Laura looked to the Lady and beheld her power, for it could be seen in her eyes. Galadriel spoke.

"Elrond spoke to you of the premonition I had those many years ago." She paused. "A woman would come from another world and play a part in the fate of Middle-Earth. It is true, that woman is you, but I had not told Elrond all." Laura furrowed her brow in confusion, causing Galadriel to laugh merrily, then continue.

"That woman would be given a choice; she could remain a mortal, as she was in the other world, or she could become an Elf, her true form in this world. _You_ have that choice Laura. You may remain a mortal, or become an Elf. I have the power to make the change." She stopped to see Laura's reaction to all she was told.

Laura sat there, dumbstruck, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. She could become an _Elf_. Galadriel smiled widely, then said solemnly,

"Be aware that you will not return home, for this is now your home. The choice would also be permanent, so choose wisely. I shall give you until tomorrow to decide." She stood and began walking Laura towards the door. "Know that I would be honored if you were to become one of my people." She paused and spoke once more as she ushered Laura out the door. "I would not be the only one glad of this." With that, she closed the door.

The maid had already arrived, waiting to bring Laura back. Laura walked in silence as the maid led her to the entrance of the _talen_, contemplating what the Lady had just said to her. The maid left Laura where they had met. Laura walked herself down the _talen_ to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

When she returned, Legolas arrived at the camp in a silver tunic, carrying a pitcher of water; he seemed lost in thought. 

"A lament for Gandalf," she stated sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked from him mat. Legolas looked over his shoulder at the inquisitive hobbit, saying,

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Sorrow was clearly written on his fair features as Laura looked at him. Had he stood up for her against Boromir to have her feel less guilty, or did the realization of Gandalf's absence just appear to him? Or was it neither? Legolas set down the pitcher and walked over to his mat and sat, leaning back against the trunk of a tree. Laura felt bad about what she had said to him earlier and had this sudden urge to talk to him and learn more about him, for she only knew little.

"May I join you?" she asked timidly when she approached the Elf. He raised his head—which had been leaning against the tree—and looked at her. He wondered why she would wish to join him when she had been upset and afraid of him earlier.

"You may," he answered, surprised, although not showing it. She sat down beside him, bringing an uncomfortable silence. She broke that silence by saying,

"Tell me about yourself." Legolas looked at her.

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked, not offended by her boldness. He was, in fact, glad that she would be speaking to him after seeming to be afraid of him. How could she think he would forget her? Something from her past must have brought that thought upon her. He wondered what, but pushed the thought aside for the moment. He was just glad that she still trusted him and thought of him as a friend; if she just wished to be friends, he would understand. Laura thought of what his wished to ask him.

"Tell me of your homeland, of Mirkwood, for I do not know much about you."

Legolas smiled when she mentioned Mirkwood and bean telling her many tales. He told her of his father, Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, and of his friends there. Of the maidens who would flirt with him, trying to get his attention, and fail miserably. He told her of the forests, alas, the forests.

"It sounds beautiful there," Laura said quietly when he had finished.

"Yes, the forests are beautiful," he said, then attempted a risky thing," but I can think of one thing that would outmatch the beauty of any forest." Laura smiled softly, but did not respond.

It was late when Legolas had finished his tale and Laura was weary with the day's events. Legolas offered for Laura to lie on his mat as he sat beside her singing.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering. _

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of ireon and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless.

Laura drifted off to sleep at the sound of his voice singing those enchanting words. She listened at first, and though she knew the tale well, hearing of Beren and Luthien from Legolas made it even more enchanting. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep from the soft, calm voice of Legolas.

When Legolas had finished singing, he turned to see Laura fast asleep. He watched her as she slept for a few moments, until someone approached.

"If she is asleep, I shall carry her back to her mat."

"Nay," Legolas replied, eyes remaining on Laura's sleeping form; he knew the man before him was Boromir. "She is fine here; you might wake her if you did so." Boromir felt anger rise inside him; he wanted to tell the Elf she was not his, but didn't do so for fear of waking Laura.

"I shall leave then," Boromir quickly stated, keeping his anger suppressed. He tarried a moment though. Legolas noticed and looked Boromir in the eye before saying,

"I shall not harm her; you and I both know this." Boromir nodded and went on his way as Legolas turned to look at Laura again.

* * *

When Laura awoke, she was startled to see Legolas beside her, leaning against the tree, asleep. She then remembered the evening before and laughed quietly. She noticed Legolas' eyes flutter and focus from their previously glazed look. He smiled when he looked upon Laura and saw her awake. 

"Tis you that woke me. I thought it had been a nightingale," He said. Laura smiled a little, still cautious because of what was said the previous day.

"Nay," she said politely, "I do not harbor the beautiful song of the nightingale." Legolas took another risky move.

"I believe otherwise." Laura blushed a little then said,

"And I believe we should leave for some breakfast. Do you not agree?"

"Very well," Legolas said as he stood and helped Laura to her feet. He offered her his arm as he had done those many months before in Rivendell.

"Shall we go?"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Nothing much else happened except that Laura thought of the decision that was to be made. When she was in Rivendell, she thought she would eventually go back home, and couldn't even imagine life without her family and friends. _I've been here this long_ she thought. _I guess I'll have to live without them, but I can't believe I won't be going home and I miss them so much. But, I still have good memories with them and they would want me to be happy, not mope because I won't be with them. I have to look to the present, not dwell miserably on the past. _

That evening she reached the royal _talen_ about the same time she had the day before. The maid waited to take her to Galadriel, as she was told to, but no words were exchanged as they walked. Laura knocked on the Lady's door and entered. Galadriel was seated on her bed gazing at the sky.

"I have decided," she stated firmly.

* * *

Legolas was the first to awaken the next morning and got up to go on a stroll through the forests. He passed by where Laura was asleep on her mat and noticed her hair was strewn about her face. He smiled softly to himself before approaching her. He knelt down before her on one knee and pulled the stray hairs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He hoped that this did not frighten her. He looked at her ear and a small gasp escaped him, for it was now pointed. He looked into her eyes and saw they were glazed over. He then noticed that her hair was longer then it was the night before. His first reaction of surprise changed into affection as he looked at her lovingly and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Laura's eyes fluttered and focused as her lips grew into a smile upon seeing who was before her. 

"_Aur vaer_, Legolas," she said. (Good morning, Legolas)

"_Aur vaer_," he replied. Laura laughed and her laugh rung out like a new song, causing Legolas' smile to widen and to wake the other members of the Fellowship. Legolas helped Laura to her feet as Aragorn stood.

"Good morning," he said as he looked at the two. His brow furrowed in puzzlement for a moment until a grin spread across his face.

"It seems you have undergone some changes, Laura," he said with mirth in his voice. "You seem to be a different person."

"Nay," Laura replied. "I may appear different, but I am no different then before." The other Fellowship members got up within the next few minutes and at first believed all was the same as before. Pippin looked to Laura and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're an Elf!" he exclaimed. All the members who hadn't noticed the change turned their gaze to her. Aragorn just laughed happily along with Legolas and Laura.

"Miss Laura, when did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Over the night, Sam," she replied. Laura was getting bombarded with questions as Boromir stalked off into the woods in anger. Eventually Laura got away from her antagonizing companions and decided to go for a walk in the forests.

She walked for a bit until she began hearing footsteps with her sharp Elf ears and stopped. _That is no Elf_ she thought. _These footfalls are heavier. I doubt it to be Gimli or the hobbits, or even Aragorn. It must be_…

Boromir followed Laura a little more until she stopped. He had cooled off and was no longer bothered by Laura being an Elf, only surprised. He stayed back so she would not know he had been following. _I cannot believe that she has become an Elf_ he thought. _She could have remained human and gone back to Gondor with me. _He paused in thought. _But, perhaps she still can and wishes to. Now, since she is an Elf, she is even lovelier than ever before. Perhaps I have a chance with her yet_ he though hopefully.

Laura stood still listening for her pursuer. In a moment, she heard the footsteps again and turned to see Boromir coming towards her. He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled.

"You cannot hide from me anymore, Boromir," she said.

"Nay, I cannot," he responded, laughing. "Your ears are already sharp," he observed as he approached her.

"You are an Elf now," he stated.

"I am," she said, suspiciously.

"Do you enjoy it? Are you glad of the change?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I have not been an Elf for long. Why?"

"Just curiosity."

"If you wish to know why I decided to become an Elf, it is because I shall remain here and be starting a new life here. An Elf is my true form in Middle-Earth, therefore, I should become an Elf. I should start a _completely_ new life here."

"You could have, perhaps, remained human and begun a new life."

"Yes, that is true, but I was human during my old life and that is the past. I should begin my new life as an Elf in Middle-Earth, for it is the present, and I should look to the present, not the past. I shall keep my name, although, to indicate my past and have as a memory."

"Is there anyone you wish to spend your new life with?"

"What!" Laura exclaimed in surprise. "Why do you ask?" Boromir sighed.

"Do you not understand?" Laura's expression remained blank, yet she was inwardly shocked at the man's peculiar actions. He fell to his knees and reached out towards her in a grasping motion.

"I love you, Laura. I wish to be with you forever." He paused. "I love you," he said again, quiet and pleading. Laura stood in absolute and total shock. She had to get away; she had to go think of what this meant.

"I have to go," she stammered before turning and fleeing into the forest, leaving an utterly pathetic and pitiful Boromir in the grass.

Laura ran, having no idea where she was going; she just ran to get away. Everything was happening too fast.

"Laura," Legolas called as she flew past him. He followed her—sensing she was upset—in fear for her. He called her name out as he ran in pursuit, but she paid no heed.

She eventually stopped before a river, the Nimrodel. She stood, still in shock of what Boromir had told her. Legolas jogged up to where she stood, but remained a few feet behind her. She did not acknowledge his presence.

"Laura?" he said uncertainly, not knowing what was wrong or whether he should try to calm and comfort her. When she didn't respond, he asked again,

"Laura?" He took a step closer to her; he was now worried with her odd behavior. What could have frazzled her so?

"Boromir," Laura said just above a whisper, her voice void of emotion. She still looked out at the water.

_I can't believe it_ she thought. _He said he loves me! It was obvious he might have like me, but loved me!_

"What did he do?" Legolas asked, fear evident in both his voice and face. He walked up to Laura, grabbing her arms and turning her to face him as he said so. Laura looked into his face. His eyes showed fear and anger. She just said,

"He said he loves me." Legolas' eyes changed from fear and anger to shock and surprise. He did not bother to hide his emotions, for he was not expecting this.

"He did?" he chocked out. Laura just nodded in response; not knowing what to say. Legolas sighed, but finally said,

"You must know, what was said yesterday was true. Even if you were now a mortal, I..." he paused to get his courage, "I would love you, and I do." Laura had averted his gaze, but when those words were said, she immediately looked into his eyes. She had not believed that he actually loved her; she thought it was just fondness, not love.

"_Uivelin le. _You are everything to me. I couldn't bear losing you. _Le melin_," he said again, tears almost coming to his eyes, his voice quiet and full of emotion. He took Laura's hand and kissed it, then held it within his own hands. He brought her hand to his heart saying, (I will always love you. I love you.)

"_Le annon guren_ _a meleth nîn_. _Hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren a thîr vain lín darn thûl nín. Estelio enni. Melithon le anuir_." Tears were now streaking down his fair face. His eyes pleading with love. (I give you my heart and my love. Your radiant eyes conquered my heart and your beautiful face took my breath away. Trust in me. I will love you forever.)

Laura's mouth gaped open, her eyes and ears trying to comprehend what she had heard. Her one hand was pressed against Legolas' chest and tears fell from his eyes. She reached up with her free hand and placed it on his cheek. Her shocked expression turned into a smile as tears welled up in her eyes. Legolas smiled slightly, hoping she understood.

"_Estelion allen. Le melin_," she said as tears fell silently about her. (I trust in you. I love you.)

Legolas released her hand and took her face in both his hands and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and gentile, as not to ruin this perfect moment. Laura wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and kissed him back. After a few moments, Legolas pulled away, a true smile on his face; Laura smiled back.

"Now you know what I have been trying to tell you, _meleth nín_," he said. "Now I am glad to know you feel the same way." (my love)

He pulled her into another kiss as they stood, two lovers, by the bank of the Nimrodel.

* * *

Review Replies: 

IwishChan- Well, now the situation is much better in my opinion. I thought Laura was more Rivendell-ish too. Thanks for the review.

Crecy- I love the amusement. lol Thanks for the reviews.

CandyQuackenbush- Thanks for the kind review on my poem and I'm glad you like this story. Thank you for all the kind reviews, and update soon on your story, I'm looking forward to it.

Myri78- You've waited, so here was the chapter, I hope you liked it. It is one of my longest. Thanks for the reviews.

theycallmemary- Well, my chapters are usually longer than my last chap, and this is much longer than usual. Thanks for the review.

ShadowedWolf13- Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy and this was a long chapter. Hope you liked it and thanks for the review.

Lendiel- Thank you for the review and I am glad to have a new reviewer. Enjoy!

Now, all of you remember to READ and REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update next weekend, but I may not be able to, so be patient. Thanks.


	13. The Mirror of Galadriel

Hey! I am sooo sorry for not posting for a while! I've been really busy with school work and stuff. Please forgive me! _sighs then smiles_ On a lighter note, I saw Kingdom of Heaven yesterday and may I say that Orlando Bloom was hot! I didn't think the movie was great though; it was ok. Also, the reason I didn't update last week was because I went to see the opening of Wicked in Chicago on Friday (April 29). Enough talk from me, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Legolas or Balian of Ibelin, oops, wrong movie. Darn!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Mirror of Galadriel

Laura and Legolas began walking around the forests of Lothlorien, hand in hand, talking about nothing in general. They soon meandered back to the camp, finding it empty but for one man.

After Laura had left him, Boromir slowly stood from the ground and walked about. It did not matter where he went for he was grieved at Laura's swift departure from him after he had told her what was in his heart. He walked about in his sorrow until he came upon the camp. His heart sank at the thought of his love not being returned from Laura. The camp was empty at the time, so he treaded over to his mat. He sat in silence, for he wished for no man's pity or shame. He soon heard sounds of someone speaking and looked up to see Laura and Legolas stroll into the camp, their hands clasped. Immediately, his heartache and agony turned to anger at seeing the two together. He stood and marched over to them, his eyes flaming with a cold determined fire.

"I tell you of my love for you," he bellowed as he approached them, "and you return with him!" Legolas, sensing hatred from the man and seeing pure loathing in his eyes, stepped before Laura, putting on a grave face. He knew what Boromir was capable of when he was angered enough; that must not happen. Boromir approached him fuming as Legolas raised his hand up as if saying 'stop' or 'calm'. Boromir stopped but a few inches away from Legolas, absolutely seething. Anger and hatred coursed through his veins at this Elf who snatched away the one he loved from him. How could this be? He had told her he loved her!

"Boromir," Legolas said firmly, "Laura was to choose with whom she wished to be with, and she has chosen. Neither of us had influence over her choice, for it was hers alone." Boromir panted and seemed to calm a bit, but his eyes still held a fire. Legolas, believing Boromir would no longer cause harm, lowered his hand. Boromir stood stock-still, thinking of how to respond. Finally he said,

"Aragorn also said we should not have emotional ties, it would distract us in battle."

"She now knows how to fight and has witnessed battle. She will be fine, but I will still be there for assistance, as will we all."

Laura watched the exchange with curiosity. There were fighting about _her_. What had been going on? She stepped out from behind Legolas and stopped between the two.

"What has been going on? Why do you fight so?" she questioned, annoyed and confused.

"It is nothing," Legolas said angrily, taking her hand and turning away from Boromir. "Come, _meleth nín_," he said, glaring at Boromir, behind his back. He was about to start walking when…

"What is that you call her, Elf?" Boromir asked, snarling. "I have heard you say it before; what does it mean?" Legolas stopped and released Laura's hand, turning once again to face the Man. He looked at Boromir, his blue eyes shining ablaze with a deadly fire. He was no longer the Prince, only the Warrior. Laura turned to look at Legolas and winced at the sight of him, for he frightened her slightly.

"What concern is it of yours?" he responded, coldly.

"I wish to know," the Man replied, not at all intimidated.

Legolas opened his mouth, about to speak, when he noticed Laura looking at him out of the corner of his eye, fear and confusion written in her forest green eyes. He immediately softened his expression and attempted to calm down. The Prince had returned. He gave Laura a small smile, which she returned, and turned back to the fuming Man. He then spoke as calmly and peacefully as he could.

"When I call Laura '_meleth nín_', I call her 'my love', in your tongue." Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. He turned to smile at her, then kissed her brow and turned back to Boromir calmly.

Boromir stood and watched this. He felt his heart shatter within him, and unseen tears fill his eyes. He smiled weakly, despite all this and spoke quietly.

"If that is what you wish Laura, you may have it. I shall not deprive you of what makes you happy." He nodded to them both sadly, then turned and walked away.

Laura frowned at the Man's retreating back and turned back to Legolas. She did not know what had been happening between Legolas and Boromir over the months and Legolas felt the guilt of not telling her weigh heavily on his heart and spread through his body like poison. He took Laura's hands in his and sighed quietly to himself, then began.

"I did not with for you to know this, but my guilt of not telling you consumes me." He paused. "Boromir has been attempting to destroy your relationship with me and have you fall in love with him. I cannot believe that these words are coming from my lips, but I beseech you to not be angry with him. He fought for love, and that is more honorable than fighting for anything else." He paused again. "This has been happening ever since we all assembled at Rivendell; and now, it seems, he has finally surrendered and realized your love for me. He should not trouble us any longer."

He looked down at Laura and their eyes locked. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted off him and he smiled, despite the circumstances. Laura looked into Legolas' dazzling blue eyes and felt pity for the Man. She then thought of what the cause of this could be: the Ring. She knew it had already began to influence his since Rivendell; it must have been goading on his anger toward Legolas and urging violence, but it also would become his bane. He would die an honorable death on Amon Hen and redeem himself from the Ring. Laura cried silently when she thought of his death and Legolas immediately pulled her into his strong embrace. He heldone arm around her and stroked the other through her hair. He whispered comforting things in Elvish into her ear as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"_Man sa, meleth nín_?" he asked. She rose her head, her eyes streaked with silent tears and looked into Legolas' deep blue eyes. He gave her an understanding nod, but she shook her head, indicating that she could not tell him. He furrowed his brow, then asked, (What is it, my love?)

"Does it concern the future?" She nodded, then quietly said,

"I am sorry, but I must go for a walk. I need time to think." He nodded and began to follow her, but she raised her hand.

"No, I must go alone." He nodded again, slightly disappointed, but did as she wished. He knew what she was going through, therefore he respected her wishes.

* * *

Laura left him at the camp, and walked into the woods once again. She walked on in silence until she heard a voice speak from behind her. 

"_Manen le, Nessa Melwasul_?" She turned to see Galadriel standing there in all her beauty and purity. In her surprise, Laura just stood there for a moment, but then quickly recovered and curtsied. (How are you, Laura?)

"My Lady Galadriel." Galadriel smiled and nodded in return.

"_Manen le_?" She asked again.

"_Im maer, hiril nín_. _Man pennil_?" (I am fine, my lady. What did you say?)

"_Le eston __Inthenin._" (I call you Inthenin.)

"_Le ava chenion_." Galadriel smiled and replied in Westron, (I do not understand you.)

"It means 'True Heart' in the Elvish tongue." She paused. "Tell me, do you enjoy the change?"

"Yes, my lady, very much," Laura replied happily.

"I am glad," Galadriel said, her smile widening. She paused. "I have something I wish to show you." She began walking away and beckoned Laura to follow. Laura did so and followed the Lady deeper into the forest. No word was spoken as they walked. They came to a stone staircase and Galadriel swiftly went down the steps with Laura following closely. At the bottom of the staircase was a clearing with a basin in the center. To the side was a small waterfall flowing down into a dip in the rock. A silver pitcher stood beside it.

Galadriel walked over to the waterfall and picked up the pitcher, then dipped it into the cool water. Laura stood by the stairs and watched the Lady as she moved about. Galadriel, then, took the pitcher and brought it to the basin. She poured the water into it and stepped to the side, looking at Laura.

"This is the Mirror of Galadriel," she said, her voice monotonous and serious. Laura, of course, knew what the Mirror was and how it worked, yet she feared what she would see. She stepped closer and looked at the water, then back at the Lady.

"Should I look?" she asked.

"I shall not say. That is a decision for you alone to make." Laura nodded solemnly and stepped in front of the Mirror. She took a deep breath and looked at the water. It remained still and clear for a moment, but then rippled and images appeared. She saw her home, family, and friends. She looked at it sadly as the water rippled again and the image changed. Boromir was shot by a black feather arrow, causing Laura to cry out, yet she stayed where she was and continued to watch the Mirror. The image changed again; Legolas was with Aragorn and Gimli and they were running as if their lives depended on it. Haldir stood above a wall in the rain. Legolas jumped from a ship and ran out into a battle. Boromir lay dead, leaning again a tree. Laura cried out again, and stepped back as the Mirror rippled for a final time and became clear.

Galadriel looked at Laura, who was staring at the Mirror wildly, tears in her eyes. Her gaze shifted to the Lady as Galadriel spoke.

"I believe you recognize many of the events you saw. I see them as well, and unfortunately, know they shall come to pass." She paused for a moment. "You saw the Prince of Mirkwood; he is a strong Elf and will fight for those he loves. It is unfortunate, but the Gondorian shall die. Do not be too angered at him, for he shall redeem himself before the end. Come, you should return to your camp. The sun has already set," she said as she motioned for Laura to go up the stairs. "I shall bring Frodo here later tonight." Laura nodded and curtsied saying,

"Thank you, my lady," before turning to walk up the steps. She stole one last glance at the Mirror before she ascended the steps.

* * *

Laura entered the forest again and began walking back to the camp, for indeed, night had fallen. Thoughts of what she had just seen replayed in her head. She soon come to the camp and found most of her companions asleep. She approached Legolas and saw he was awake. He sat on his mat, leaning against a tree. He looked at her as she approached and smiled. 

"How was your walk?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied as she sat down next to him. He nodded and then said,

"Tell me of yourself, _mell nín_. You have learned much of me, yet I know little of yourself." (my beloved)

"If you wish." Laura told him of her past; her family and friends, Riley, and finally Chip. She told him about Chip cheating on her with Ashley, which he seemed disgusted about.

"How could one do such a thing?" he asked.

"It is relatively common in my world," Laura replied plainly.

"That is dishonorable." He then added, "I would never do such a thing. I would never wish to hurt you." He took her hands in his and kissed palms, then looked up and smiled at her. He leaned back against the tree he was by and closed his eyes in thought. Laura looked at his tunic and thought she saw a shimmer from under it.

"Legolas?"

"Yes," he replied, opening his eyes and sitting up to look at her.

"What are you wearing around your neck?" Legolas smiled and reached into his tunic, pulling out a silver ring on a chain. He pulled the chain off himself and took off the ring. He placed the ring on the palm of his hand for Laura to see.

"This is the ring of the Prince of Mirkwood," he explained. "It is given to a prince when he comes of age and is later used as a wedding band. My father still wears his ring, for it symbolizes his marriage to my mother. He also wears another ring symbolizing him as being the King of Mirkwood. When a princess is born, she receives a similar ring for when she has come of age." He handed the ring to Laura.

It was a simple silver band which had a green leaf in the center with silver veins. It was surrounded by other leaves similar to that one, all also having silver veins. Laura looked on the inside of the band to see,

_Legolas Thrandulian_

engraved into it.

"That is my family crest," Legolas said, indicating the leaves on the ring.

"It is beautiful," Laura said as she handed back the ring. Legolas took it and placed it back on his silver chain, which he placed around his neck.

"I have it on a chain for it disrupts my aim while shooting when I wear it. I keep it with me at all times." Laura nodded, understanding, then said,

"I am tired, Legolas. I shall go to bed." He nodded, but then made a suggestion,

"Why not bring your mat over here, so you may rest by me." Laura smiled and agreed, so she brought her mat and pack over to where he was. She got ready and settled down, then looked at Legolas, questioning. Legolas smiled and said,

"I shall stay awake longer. I am not yet tired. Would you like me to sing?"

"Yes." Legolas complied and sang an old Elvish song, the Song of the Nimrodel to be exact. Laura became calm and relaxed to his soothing voice and soon fell asleep.

Legolas watched her drift off and soon stopped singing. He smiled to himself as he looked at her sleeping form. He bent over and kissed her brow, whispering,

"_Le melin_." A smile came upon Laura's lips as she slept. (I love you.)

Legolas looked at the ring around his neck and fingered it. He ran his hand along the chain around his neck and pulled out another ring. It was exactly the same as the first, only smaller. He failed to tell Laura that when a Mirkwood Prince comes of age, he is given _two_ rings; one for himself and one for his princess. A prince was to give the ring to the one he loved, and later they would serve as wedding bands.

Legolas looked at the ring, then Laura's figure and smiled. He placed the chain with the rings back inside his tunic and leaned back against the tree to rest.

* * *

Review Replies: 

Myri78- No prob about updating last time, but I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for so long again. I hope you liked this chapter.

ShadowedWolf13- It's not tomorrow like you wanted, but I finally updated. Thank you for reviewing.

Crecy- I still love the amusingness (is that a word?). Thanks for reviewing.

IwishChan- Yep, Laura's an Elf and is with Legolas. Hope you liked the chap. and review!

faeriekittie306 animelover- Yep, they're love birds and I'm glad you feel bad for Boromir. He will now get back into character.

KrnAngelofMusic- Do you happen to be a Phantom of the Opera fan? If so tell me. I love that movie/play/book. Thanks for the review!

Kya Jaganshi- Here's the update. Thanks for the review.

Chicky Poo- Thank you for the great review. I'm glad you like it.

gothic-ember- Well, here's the update. I hope you liked it.

theycallmemary- Yes, Laura has everything! I wish I had pointy ears too…sort of! Thanks for the review.

Elphaba- Dude, that's from Wicked! I just realized that. Great show! Thanks for the help and reviews! I love Wicked!

miraclewish- Thanks for the review and Boromir should be getting back into character now.

Fan Serena (S)- Thanks for the review. Glad you like it!

QuenyaAnarya- Thanks for the review.

Makosh- That's cool about the story parallels and glad you liked the Phantom poem and the story! Thanks for the review!

angel13- Thanks for the review!

ZELINIA- It's good to here Laura isn't marysue-ish. I also like Sean Bean, but not really Boromir. I'm glad you like the Elvish, but I actually just use some websites I found. If you'd like them, reply back.

TeenAnimeLover- I know about feeling bad for Boromir. Thanks for the review1

Killer Fuzzy Bunny from Hell- Your reviews absolutely crack me up! Please continue! Thanks for the reviews!

Silmarwen1119- Thanks for the review!

Guys, I just want to thank you for being sooo patient. I'll try not to keep you waiting like that again. Read and Review! Read my Phantom of the Opera poem as well!


	14. Leaving Lothlorien

Hey! Glad you liked the last chapter. I tried to put this one up as fast as possible. I hope you like it. _Suil_! (Greetings!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, not even remotely. Darn!

Because all you guys helped me achieve my goal of getting 100 reviews, I give you permission to pretend you are Laura from now on, although Laura's name will still be written. You guys rock sooo much! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14: Leaving Lothlorien

The Fellowship had decided on spending a few months in Lothlorien before starting once again on their Quest and the weeks flew by fast. Laura spent the nights on her mat beside Legolas ever since the day he showed her his ring.

Boromir no longer troubled Laura and Legolas; he was not even hostile towards them. He tried to act like nothing was bothering him and denied that he was feeling bad when asked, but everyone knew he was not right. Laura guessed that there were many reasons for this, the most prominent being Legolas and herself, Gondor, and of course, the Ring.

* * *

It was a few days before leaving Lorien, and Laura noticed that Frodo was acting peculiar; he seemed more fidgety and nervous. She knew the reason for that: the Mirror and Galadriel. She would go talk to him and hopefully calm him; he should not have to worry so much with such a burden upon him.

She told Legolas where she would be and went in search of Frodo. He was found walking about the forests. After so many walks through the forests, and her Elf-ears, Laura could find about anything easily, that is, except for other Elves.

"Hello Frodo," she said coming up silently behind him. He turned to look back, fear and confusion written in his blue eyes. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hello Laura," he replied with a small smile.

"How are you?"

"I am fine," he replied, now frowning and looking forward as he began walking once again. Laura began walking in tow with him.

"Galadriel is right, Frodo." He looked up at her confused. She clarified. "The smallest person can change the course of the future." Frodo looked at her in shock.

"How did you—I forgot. You know of the entire Quest and what happened between the Lady and myself." Laura nodded solemnly, her expression remaining blank, then Frodo asked,

"Do we win? Do we defeat Mordor?" Laura frowned and looked to Frodo sadly.

"I am sorry, Frodo. I cannot tell you that. You just have to believe we can do it." She smiled softly and bent down to kiss his brow. He smiled weakly, back up at her. After she kissed his brow she whispered in his ear,

"Believe."

* * *

The day of leaving Lothlorien soon arrived and came far too fast. The Fellowship was equipped with boats and other important items. They were given many water skins and _lembas_. (Special Elvish way-bread)

Each of the Fellowship was assigned one of the three boats by Aragorn. Frodo and Sam were to travel with him, Merry and Pippin with Boromir, and Gimli and Laura with Legolas.

Before they were to leave, Galadriel and Celeborn requested that there be a small farewell ceremony. The Fellowship was instructed to stand in a row as Elves of Lorien came forward and clasped shimmering silver cloaks about their shoulders. Each cloak had a beautiful green and silver leaf broach.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said as the cloaks were put upon them. Next, Galadriel came forward and went to each member of the Fellowship in turn, presenting each with a gift from the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." A bow of magnificent beauty was placed within the Elf prince's hands. It was strung with a strand of Elf hair. He received the bow and looked upon it with awe. She turned to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Both hobbits took a dagger and looked at it. Pippin seemed nervous and afraid of his, he did not seem to like holding a weapon of war.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," Galadriel said determinedly. She turned then to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." He looked at Merry and Pippin, then added, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel smiled in amusement, but did not respond. She turned to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she questioned insistently. Gimli faltered in his response.

"Nothing," he responded quickly. He then looked at Galadriel and said, "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel smiled happily, then laughed. "Doh," Gimli said annoyed. He looked at Galadriel uncertainly. "Actually, er, there was one thing, uh..." he trailed off, then muttered, "No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." He finally asked for his gift: a strand of Galadriel's golden hair. She smiled politely and did as he requested, only, she gave him three. He looked in awe at the strands and took them most graciously from her.

Next in line was Laura. She smiled happily at her, then spoke.

"I had this made after the prophecy," she said taking out a ring. "I would give it to the girl who would arrive one day from my prophecy. I am afraid it has no special power, but it may be of good use. Use it wisely." She placed the ring on Laura's right ring-finger. Laura thanked Galadriel saying,

"Lady Galadriel, _hebithon antel ned guren_. You have shown much kindness towards me, kindness I do not think I will ever be able to repay. I thank you greatly for it. There are not enough words to be spoken to express how glad you have made me. Thank you for the beautiful gift." Galadriel smiled happily, then turned to Aragorn. (Lady Galadriel, I shall treasure your gift in my heart.)

She took him aside as Laura looked at the ring on her finger. It was a simple silver band that held a blue gem shaped like a star; it was to symbolize another world. It was very simple, yet still beautiful.

No one knew what Galadriel said to Aragorn except for Aragorn himself. Galadriel turned to Frodo lastly, and everyone watched as she removed a glass phial; inside was a light, a beautiful pale white light.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. _Namarie_. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." The phial glowed majestically and palely. Frodo received the gift politely and in awe. (Farewell.)

* * *

The Fellowship was now ready to depart from Lothlorien, although they were loath to do so. No one wished to leave, even though they knew they must. The boats had been made ready, now they just had to leave. They all said a final farewell to the Lord and Lady before walking to their boats. Legolas assisted Laura over the rocks to theirs as Gimli walked over to it.

"Laura shall ride with us Gimli," Legolas said as they approached the boat.

"As long as you two do not trouble me, it will be fine," he replied gruffly. Legolas smiled, amused, as Laura laughed and said,

"What, you do not trust Legolas and myself." Gimli looked at her and smiled before answering,

"Aye, I do not trust you." Legolas shook his head while smiling, then said,

"Come, Master Dwarf, allow me to assist you into the boat." He then helped Gimli into the boat, for it would be difficult for Gimli to do so alone. Once he was settled, Legolas turned to Laura and helped her in after Gimli. After the boat finished rocking with the added weight, he stepped in after Laura and sat down, then took up a paddle. Aragorn had gotten the hobbits in his boat and was getting in himself, as was Boromir. Soon Aragorn yelled out,

"Come!" and pushed off into the water. The others followed closely with Legolas last. There was not much conversation, but there was some. Legolas had been rowing for about half-an-hour when Laura said,

"Legolas?"

"_Maer_," he replied, still paddling. (Yes.)

"_Manen lû ann_? _En lend_." (How long? The journey.)

"_Aviston_. _Bost_, _meleth_. (I do not know. Rest, love.)

"_Maer_." She soon fell asleep, for the journey was to be long and tiresome. Legolas smiled softly at her sleeping form before him. She rested against him and slept peacefully. Gimli looked back at her sleeping form and laughed at Legolas looking at Laura. Legolas looked back up at Gimli and smiled.

"What is it, my friend?" he asked. Gimli chuckled and smiled, before responding.

"She is a good lass, lad. I'd hang on to her. You do not find a lass like that often." Legolas laughed softly.

"I shall remember that advice, Gimli."

* * *

Evening came upon the Fellowship fast. It had already been one day of rowing. Aragorn wished to land before the sun completely set, so when they came upon a good bank, he signaled for them all to land there. They all did so. Laura was still asleep in Legolas' boat. When they had landed, Gimli got out of the boat quickly; he preferred the sight of land to the sea any day. Legolas smiled at Laura and brushed hair out of her face. She quickly blinked a few times before focusing. She smiled upon seeing Legolas before her.

"Come, _meleth_. We have landed for the evening." Laura nodded and sat up. Legolas stood and got out of the boat before helping Laura out as well. Aragorn and the others were already setting the camp for the night. Sam had started a fire and was getting food out from his pack. Legolas grabbed Laura's pack, along with his own and walked Laura over to a place near the fire. He set her down along with their packs before standing and walking over to Aragorn, who was unpacking his own pack.

"Aragorn." Aragorn stood and looked to the Elf.

"Yes."

"Do you know how far we are from where we shall land?"

"Yes, we have a league longer. We shall arrive by tomorrow afternoon, then we shall hide the boats and go on by foot."

"_Le hannon_." (I thank you.)

"_Glassen_." Legolas went back to Laura and told her the news. She was hungry and was glad to see that Sam was working on making a small dinner. Soon dinner was eaten and Aragorn insisted that everyone get some rest for they would be leaving early the next morning. No one had any objections for they were tired from the day of rowing. (You are welcome.)

Laura could not sleep and was not tired. Legolas rested and dreamed the magical Elven dreams, but Laura did not wish to sleep at the moment. She laid on her mat just thinking until she heard harsh voices speaking nearby.

"Minas Tirith, it's the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength," a voice said.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," a second voice responded, resolutely.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves! Have you so little faith in your own people?" the first voice reproached. He said more desperately, "Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men." He continued, more angrily, "But you will not see that. You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." The second voice whispered menacingly,

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Silence followed the conversation.

"Boromir," Laura whispered to herself.

* * *

Review Responses:

IwishChan- Not the ring soon, just know that. Thanks for the review.

faeriekittie306 animelover- Here's the update. Hope you liked it.

Myri78- I updated fast, and Boromir is actually being honest…maybe. _sly grin_

ShadowedWolf13- I updated cause you wanted an update. I hope we are now even. Enjoy.

TeenAnimeLover- Leggy was going to get violent had not Laura calmed him. Thanks for the review.

Silmarwen1119- I agree about Kingdom of Heaven; it was ok. I only liked Orlando and some of the other actors. The movie was too blood, guts, gore, with no real deep meaning or story. I also hope Orlando doesn't type-cast himself, but I know there's a movie with him and Kirsten Dunst coming out in October called Elizabethtown about this gut, Drew Baylor (Orlando) who is about to commit suicide cause his life is going bad, when he goes back to his hometown in Elizabethtown, Kentucky to do his dad's death wish. On the way, he meets this stewardess (Dunst). That's about the story. Check it out on Yahoo.

Dunthonwen- Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the story, I expect a review from you.

Song Of The Raven- Hey, a new reviewer! Thanks for the review! My muse did work overtime. Hope you liked this chap.

Crecy- Hey! Long time no here. lol Here's the update, but no ring.

Tanja- How are you? You were in the hospital? I'm sorry. Here's the chap, and I already told you, Boromir, unfortunately is dying. Enjoy!

Slytherinrouge- Thank you for the review. For your fanfic, I recommend taking the reviewers opinions, or you can try a clean slate. I wish you the best of luck!

Candy Quackenbush- Hey, it's CandyQ! I read your update, very interesting. Did she bump into Leggy? Thanks for the review and _galu a teithad vain_. (Good fortune and fair writing)

ZELINIA- Here are the sites: (delete spaces)

This one may take time to load, if it doesn't come up, just retry, but it's really good.

h t t p / r e a l e l v i s h . t r i p o d . c o m / s i n d a r i n p h r a s e b o o k # i n l o v e

Here's another:

h t t p/ m e m b e r s . c o x . n e t / t a r a m i l u i e l / s i n d a r i n p h r a s e s . h t m

* * *

Well, that's all for now guys. Enjoy and review! 


	15. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one! Read on, my friends! And go to this site to find cool fun Elvish phrases like:

"_Pedin in naid i aníron, a nin ava cheniathal_, (I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me.) or "_Le cenin, avo nuitha hi drenared,_" (I beg you, don't stop telling the tale now) or "_Melin narn lîn_."(I love your story.) Here's the site:

http/ realelvish . tripod . com / sindarinphrasebook#pronouns

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Lord of the Rings or Legolas. I'll ask for it for my birthday present. _Grumbles_

This is a more depressing chapter and it's the end of the Fellowship of the Ring and on to The Two Towers!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Breaking of the Fellowship

Once Laura eventually fell asleep, the morning came fast. Aragorn woke everyone at dawn and made them start packing. He wanted an early start. Boromir scowled at the Man as he walked about.

"Come! We must move soon, I feel uneasy here." Shortly, everyone was packed and quickly placing their bags in the boats, fortunately, they had not unpacked much. Aragorn and Boromir pushed their boats out into the water, then assisted the hobbits into getting into the boats. Legolas began pushing his boat into the water when Laura walked over to help.

"_Meleth, man le carel_?" he questioned. (Love, what are you doing?)

"Helping," she replied, smiling.

"_Ae aníral_," he said smiling. Soon the boats were out and the Fellowship was ready to leave. Aragorn took one last look at the camp-site from his boat before yelling out. (If you wish.)

"Come! We depart!" The journey was not difficult, for the water was calm and smooth, although there was a strong current. The day would be long, for they would not stop to rest, but continue rowing until they reached the Falls of Rauros. From there they would go on foot to Mordor. Legolas listened intently to his surroundings as he paddled in silence. He face remained stone-like and stern. There was very little that could distract him at the moment for he was the Warrior. Aragorn also listened for he had felt uneasy ever since he had been told by Celeborn that there were Orcs about; and these were not ordinary Orcs, but ones that travel in sunlight and were extremely strong. A snap of a twig would attract his attention, but he knew when they were in danger.

Legolas looked about him as he paddled on. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned his head sharply in that direction. He looked about the trees and although he could see nothing, he knew the enemy lurked nearby.

"Legolas, _man cennich_?" Laura asked when she noticed him look sharply to his left. (Legolas, what did you see?)

"_Yrch_," he replied, falling intohis own tongue, quietly as to not frighten anyone. (Orcs.)

"_Mas_?" Laura whispered (Where?)

"_Sy nev,_" he repliedbarelyabove awhisper beforelooking at Laura and seeinga glint offright in her greeneyes. He kept a stern face, yet you could tell he meant these next words from the heart. "_Avo bresto._ _Le varna_." (They are near. Do not worry. You are safe.)

The day, from then on, went rather quietly until they came upon two giant sculptures within the side of the rock, on either side of the river. Both sculptures were of Men, and both seemed to be of royalty. One rested his hand against the rocky cliffs with his other arm outstretched, as if in warning that danger lurked ahead. The other held a sword to him with one arm and also had his other arm outstretched. The years had worn some of their beauty away, yet you could still tell that they were built during a great time for Men many a year ago. These statues brought back the memory of the great wonders of Men from a time long forgotten.

Aragorn bent low and whispered a few words to Frodo before yelling out,

"Look ahead, my friends! Tis the Argonath. My kin of old, the great Kings. I have wished much to see this sight in my years of living."

Laura looked upon the statues and could not believe their beauty and the tale they told of the ages long past. She noticed that Aragorn's eyes shone with a light and he seemed kingly as he looked upon his kin. She also knew that Aragorn would be just as good a king or possibly outmatch the kings of old. The Fellowship passed by the statues quickly and as fast as they came, they were gone. They would not be looked upon until another journey. As soon as he had passed by them, Aragorn sighed and transformed back into the ranger that hid in the shadows for many years.

* * *

They soon came upon the Falls of Rauros and where they would remain for a night before moving on. Aragorn called the others to land the boats and prepare to unpack. Once they had landed, everyone got out and began removing their provisions from the boats. Sam, once again, quickly started a fire. Laura tried to think of what would happen next, when she was broken from her thoughts by Legolas speaking. 

"We should leave now," he said resolutely and cautiously.

"No," Aragorn replied tiredly." Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Legolas was persistent and looked about before responding.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." He said the last words looking sharply at Aragorn and, in a way,warning him danger was near. Laura looked at Legolas, frightened by what he was saying.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked as he looked about. Aragorn and Laura both turned sharply and looked towards Boromir's gear, where it remained alone. Immediately, Laura remembered what was going to happen and ran off into the woods in search of Frodo.

"Laura!" both Aragorn and Legolas yelled, but she paid them no heed and continued running. She did not know where Boromir and Frodo would meet, but knew it had to be nearby and that she would here signs of them fighting if they were. She stopped for a moment to listen to her surroundings and see if she heard any sign of the hobbit or Man. She scanned the forest about her but no sign could be…

She heard a twig snap from behind her, yet remained still at the sound of a footstep and the crunch of leaves underneath it. She heard a deep breath being taken in and finally cautiously turned around to see the one she had expected: Boromir. He smiled at her cheerily, yet Laura knew it was false and merely stared at him.

"Hello, Laura," Boromir said as he took another step towards her. Laura remained unmoved and nodded her head once before responding,

"Boromir." He smiled and held his hands before him as he stepped once more towards Laura. Laura's eyes widened, yet remained hard as she watched the Man before her. She flexed her hands, preparing to grab her sword if the moment came. She watched Boromir to see if he would move for his own sword, but it did not seem so.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as politely and cheerily as he could. Laura looked into his eyes and did not see lust, but wanting and desire and...madness?

"I come in search of Frodo. And you?"

"I do as well. Do you care to look together?"

"I do not, Boromir. I shall search myself," she replied coolly, yet sternly.

"Why do you not wish togo with me?" he asked, a gleam coming to his eye. Laura's eyes flickered to his, yet she did not falter.

"You are not yourself, Boromir."

"What is it you mean?"

"This is not you I see, but another. You act like another."

"Come now, Laura," he said as he took another step closer. Laura slowly moved her hand to grip the hilt of her sword, but did not fail to notice Boromir's hand moving to his own blade. Suddenly, both drew their blades and moved; Boromir to strike high and Laura to parry his blow. Their blades clashed and neither were harmed. They remained in that position for a moment and Laura looked into Boromir's eyes to see and slight madness; she knew it was because of the Ring. They drew back their blades and prepared to strike again, but this time, Boromir knocked her blade from her. She was not quick enough to unsheathe her knives, although she was an Elf. Boromir reached out and grabbed her wrist as fast as lightening. He sheathed his own blade and, still holding Laura, stooped down to pick up Nardring. He handed back her sword and commanded her to place it back in its sheathe, so she would do no harm. He did not wish to harm her, only seize her. She glared at him as he grinned, the madness of the Ring still evident in his eyes. He spoke before dragging her into the forest surrounding them.

"You see, I shall take the Ring and bring it to Gondor. It will save my people from Sauron, we shall use it against him and defeat him once and for all. I shall bring you as well, for you may be my bride. The Elf does not deserve you, it is Iwho does. Now, come Laura, we must find Frodo."

"The Ring shall not save Gondor. Do you not realize that yet?" she asked, hoping he would say he did, but knowing he wouldn't. Boromir did not answer, only brought her behind him in search of Frodo. Frodo was found walking about the woods. Laura did not even cry out, she was not to do anything that might change the Quest, even if it was for a good reason. She watched sadly as Frodo walked about, oblivious to the fact that Boromir was nearby and had gone mad. Boromir took out a length of rope and quickly tied Laura's hands together behind her back. He then tied her bonds to a tree to keep her from escaping.

"You shall remain here. I go to speak to Frodo," he said before he walked out to Frodo. Laura sighed in her frustration of not being able to do anything. She knew Boromir might have planned something like this, but did not think he would actually do so. He was such a fine man, unless the Ring was there to tempt him. She wished she knew him before the Quest to see how kind and generous he was. Even now, he was just trying to do something for the good of his people. She listened as Boromir spoke to Frodo.

"None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart," Frodo responded suspiciously. Laura listened and sighed once again. Here she was, tied to a tree, unable to do anything. She wriggled her hands, for the rope was cutting into her skin. She kept moving them and felt that the rope was loose, loose enough maybe to slip her hands out. She listened again to what was being said.

"There is no other way," Frodo said. Laura heard a crash as Boromir through down the wood he had picked up to look like he had been collecting firewood.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people," hereplied angrily.

"There's time," Laura whispered to herself as she wiggled her hands, loosening the bonds even more. "A little more." The bonds were almost loose enough to slip her hands through. "Come on." She moved one last time and slid her hands outof the abrasive bonds. "Yes!" she said triumphantly. She unsheathed one of her knives and quickly cut the rope tying her to the tree, then sheathed itonce again and listened to the conversation. She heard a struggle and heard Boromir growl.

"Give it to me!" he said maliciously.

"No!" Frodo yelled. The struggle continued, but Laura thought of something else.

"Merry and Pippin!" she whispered to herself, afraid for the hobbits. Her mind no longer cared about Boromir. She dashed away from the two and ran to the camp to see if they were still there. When she arrived, it was empty, everyone had already left and the battle was to begin. She had to find Merry and Pippin! She ran another direction and listened as closely as she could, but the thunder of the Uruk-hai grew closer with each passing moment. She could find none of her companions, including Legolas, Aragorn, or the others. She ran on a little longer until she heard voices.

"Over here! Over here! This way! It's working."

"I know it's working! Run!" Laura unsheathed Nardring and ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the voices. She soon caught a glimpse of two hobbits running ahead of her. She began running there and grimaced before she slashed at an Uruk-hai that was about to skewer the two hobbits. She stabbed it in the gut and it fell dead. She drew out her blade before turning to the two hobbits. They looked at her in shock until Merry cried out, full of joy,

"Laura!" She nodded once and turned forward once more to see at least thirty Uruk-hai approach. She whipped around and yelled out,

"Run! Keep back!" She turned once more to face her enemy, her eyes ablaze with a determination to keep her loved ones safe. She yelled out as she ran forward towards her enemy. The Uruk-hai seemed to smile upon seeing her and ran with their weapons raised. Laura ran straight into an Uruk-hai and stabbed him in the stomach before turning and chopping another's head off. She whipped around again to parry a blow from another and drew one of her knives, burying it into the Uruk-hai's neck. She sheathed her knife again and continued fighting. The hobbits watched in awe as she fought on. Another Uruk-hai made aim for Laura's stomach, but she dodged most of the blow, receiving a large scratch on her shoulder. She cried out for a moment but knew she had to fight on. She would fight to the death. She slashed off another's head and turned to parry another attack. One of the Uruk's scimitars came down and created a long red scratch upon her cheek. She did not have time to examine the wound, for more Uruks were coming by the minute. She fought and killed another in the stomach and turned, but not fast enough, for a blade sliced through the tender flesh of her side. She cried out once more and fell to her knees. She stuck her sword up and managed to kill the Uruk that had struck her, but another was coming fast. Delight gleamed in its yellow eyes at seeing its prey fall. She was oblivious to the yells of the hobbits and waited for death to come upon her, but it never came.

Boromir jumped out in front of Laura, knocking the Uruk to the ground. He quickly stood and threw an axe at another, killing it. He turned to get a quick glimpse of Laura, seeing if she was alright, then continued fighting. Laura grimaced at the wound on her side and tried to drag herself back to where the hobbits were. Boromir fought with the strength of twelve men and never stopped. All thoughts of Boromir being horrible and mad left Laura; this was the Boromir she knew. He fought valiantly and just kept going.

A single Uruk, Lurtz, walked upon the hill and looked down to see a single Man killing many of his warriors. He noticed a female Elf nearby on the ground, clutching her side and two Halflings. He grinned evilly and aimed his crossbow, aiming at the Man.

Boromir jerked back, to Laura's horror, and stopped moving for a moment. An arrow was embedded in his chest. He stopped for but a moment, but still continued to fight on. It was not much longer before he jerked back again. Laura watched with dismay as he froze again. He cast a glance towards her and the hobbits before fighting on again. Merry and Pippin watched in shock as this happened. Laura knew what was coming, but did not wish to believe it. One final time, Boromir jerked back and froze, but this time he did not continue fighting. He fell to his knees and remained there, waiting for death to come upon him. Lurtz walked up to him, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. Laura heard the hobbits cry out and turned to see them running in a valiant attempt to fight. They were swiftly picked up and carried away by two Uruks.

"No!" Laura yelled, but she could do nothing. She watched Lurtz approach Boromir and she crawled over to him. He remained on his knees. Boromir did not look at Laura when she reached him, only looked ahead, for the pain he was in was unbearable.

"Laura," he said in raspy breaths as she came beside him. "I am sorry; I am so sorry. I had never meant to hurt you. Tell Legolas totake care ofyou. Please forgive me. I wish you happiness in life. I am honored to have met you." He looked at Laura for but a moment, then looked ahead again. Tears were coming to Laura's eyes and she looked at Boromir miserably.

"No," she chocked out. "That will not happen. You will live. You will live on and be happy. You have to." Boromir took a shuddering breath and attempted to speak again.

"No, it is my time. I am glad to have met you; you are a wonderful woman. Know that I love you."

"No," Laura chocked out again, a little more forcefully. "You shall not die!" Lurtz was a few steps away from Boromir. Laura tried to get to her feet and with much determination and pain, she stood. She was bleeding and in pain, but that did not stop her. She dragged herself over to Lurtz and raised Nardring, preparing to strike. Lurtz eyed her, then roared out. Laura, a second away from killing Lurtz, was picked up by an Uruk. The Uruk grabbed her blade and wrenched it out of her hand.

"No!" she yelled as loudly as she could as she was carried away from Boromir. "Boromir!" Boromir raised his head and looked at her sadly, before giving her a weak smile, as if saying it was alright. The Uruk ripped off Laura's quiver and bow, along with her knives andthrew themto the ground.

"Boromir," Laura whispered once more before falling into darkness.

* * *

Aragorn ran in, saving Boromir from Lurtz and killing him. Boromir had been struck by three arrows in the chest. He had dragged himself up to a tree and leaned against it, panting loudly. Aragorn moved forward and looked at the Gondorian. 

"No," he said sorrowfully. He knelt before the Man and looked at him. Boromir was shaking from the pain.

"They took them," he said urgently.

"Stay still," Aragorn commanded.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Than you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn responded, his voice full of regret.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely, you kept your honor." Aragorn moved to remove an arrow from the Man's chest.

"Leave it!" he commanded. "The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin," he said sorrowfully.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Aragorn responded determinedly. "But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail."

"Our people," Boromir replied happier. "Our people." Aragorn handed him his sword and he took it firmly. He continued. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Darkness came upon his eyes and he saw no more. Aragorn looked sadly at the Gondorian before whispering

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," and kissing his brow. Aragorn looked sorrowfully at the Man once more before standing.

* * *

Legolas ran on after the battle to see Aragorn kneeling before a body…Boromir. He watched them sadlyandobserved Aragornas hekissed the Man's brow. Gimli closely followed and looked sorrowfully at the two as well. Aragorn stood. 

"They will look for his coming at the White Tower. But he will not return," he said. Legolas and Gimli both bowed their heads. Aragorn sighed and lowered his head, then looked about. He looked back at the two before him.

"Where is Laura?" Legolas looked wildly about him, fear in his eyes. He usually kept his face masked, so this was unusual for the Elven prince. Gimli looked about as well, not remembering the last time he saw the Elf.

"Laura!" Legolas called out. He did not know where she could be. He had last seen her run into the woods from the camp before the battle, but he thought she could have handled the battle. He walked about the slain Uruks and looked about along with Aragorn and Gimli. He looked down and noticed a shining blade on the ground, not like the Uruks' rusty old weapons. He picked it up…Nardring, Laura's blade. Fear now settled deep in him. She would never drop her blade; she knew of the dangers of Middle-Earth.

"Aragorn," Legolas called out to the Man who stood a little way away looking at something. Legolas raised Nardring to show Aragorn,who nodded and stooped to pick up what he had been looking at: a bow,a quiver of Elven arrows, and two twin-blades. Legolas ran up to see the weapons and looked at them nervously, than noticed something odd. The quiver did not look like it had been taken off, but snapped off. The leather strap of the quiver was snapped in two. Legolas' blue eyes went icy blue and a fire came within them as he took Laura's weapons in his hands. Aragorn looked sadly at his friend than said,

"Boromir had said, 'They took them.' Could he have meant Laura as well, for she would not leave her weapons like so and the quiver strap has been snapped, as if someone tore it off her." Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"That must be what had happened," he said. "Come! We must save Laura!" Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Wait, Legolas! We must bury Boromir, or if not a burial, for that will take many days, we shall place him in a boat. Away from these foul Uruk-hai, where he can be truly honored for his bravery. We must do this, Legolas, then we shall go in search of Merry, Pippin, and Laura. We must be swift. Come!" Legolas did not wish to wait any longer, yet did as Aragorn said, for he was right. They placed Boromir along with his arms and the arms of his enemies about his feet. They clasped his hands about his sword and sent him down the Anduin to be sent down the Falls of Rauros and where-ever else the river would lead.

"_No geril hîdh nen gurth_, _mellon nín,_" Legolas said, placing his hand upon his chest and moving it away in a sweeping motion. (May you find peace in death, my friend.)

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "Now we may go. Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands and we shall not abandon Merry, Pippin, or Laura to torment and death. Leave all that can be spared behind. Let's hunt some Orc!" he said, before taking off into the woods.

"Yes!" Gimli yelled happily before following. Legolas smiled weakly and looked at theweapons in his hands..

"I am coming, _mell nín_," he whispered to himself before taking off after his companions. (I am coming, my beloved.)

* * *

That's the end of the first part of the trilogy. _Sobs_ I don't know what you think, but in my opinion it was a very depressing chapter. Oh well, on to review responses. 

Review Responses:

ZELINIA- No problem about the sites. I hope you like them. Actually, the gifts in the movie were different from the book. Stupid Peter Jackson. Sam gets a box with a 'G' on it with special dirt from Galadriel's garden, Merry and Pippin get belts along with the knives, and Boromir gets a belt as well.

TeenAnimeLover- We're using the same Elvish site! Actually, I was the one who gave it to you. I like it. Be patient about the ring, it won't betoo important for a while, that was just to interest you, but don't forget that ring!

Dunthonwen- Yea, I expect a review. Got a problem with that! Just kidding. lol. Using your saying, "TTFN, Ta ta for now." lol

theycallmemary- Hope I helped you out with who was talking at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the review.

Myri78- Nope, Leggy doesn't come in time. Oh well, you'll just have to wait. Thanks for the reviews.

IwishChan- Yea, Laura heard Boromir and Aragorn arguing. Boromir was just trying to help his people.

Silmarwen1119- Fine, if you want my age, I'm 15. Happy! lol Thanks for the review.

ShadowedWolf13- Rest in peace, my friend. Hope you liked this chapter.

Chicky Poo- Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.

CandyQuakenbush- Hey CandyQ! Glad to hear about chapter 9! Thanks for the review. Glad the story's getting interesting, hopefully I can keep that up.

faeriekittie306 animelover- Yes, that was Boromir's death, very sad. I wanted to make it sad and make Boromir seem to be good at heart despite his actions throughout the story. Hope you like it.

gymnasticself- Hey, just want to thank you for the review. Don't forget to review more. They make me so happy. I tried to portray Boromir as not being evil as some stories do, it was not his fault, it was the stupid Ring. The Ring controlled and influenced him, so that's why I gave him a heroic and honorable death, so he had the chance to redeem himself. I hope you take that into consideration. Oh and Kingdom of Heaven was...ok. Orlando looked incredibly hot and the other actors were good. There was the guy, Marton Csokas, who played Celeborn in the Lord of the Rings movies, the guy who plays Lupin, David Thewlis, in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and the guy, Brendan Gleeson, who played Menelaus in Troy; a lot of actors I know. That was about all. Thanks again for the review.

Elle Knight- Thanks for reading my story and poem and reviewing them! I really appreciate it and shall continue reading your own stories. Thank you again!

ShadowsofHell- Thank you for the review! Do not worry, I update at least once a week, usually on weekends. I hope youliked this chapter.Thanks again for the review!

* * *

That's all for this week. Hope you liked my version of Fellowship of the Ring. I want to thank all you guys for reading my story, and don't forget, REVIEWING! So…review! Thanks. 


	16. The Riders of Rohan

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I have just been counting down the days for school to end. My finals are on the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, so could you maybe not expect me to update next week because of those. I just really want to do well. Thank you for understanding if you do. But enough talk from me, and on to The Two Towers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Kingdom of Heaven. (I'll explain that at the end.)

On we go!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Riders of Rohan

Laura woke to the sensation of a burning liquid being poured down her throat; it tasted horrible, yet warmed her up. She coughed and sputtered before opening her eyes to see where she was. She was moving, for she could feel movement beneath her, but how? The moment she opened her eyes answered the question. Her arms were being held by an Uruk-hai as her body dangled on its back. All that had happened suddenly flooded back to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked about her. She was traveling with a pack of Uruk-hai to see Saruman. She looked to her left and noticed two small creatures being carried by two other Uruk-hai nearby. Merry and Pippin! Merry was now being given the liquid and was sputtering as Pippin cried out for them to stop. Laura wished she had her weaponry so she could kill as many Uruk-hai as possible and help Merry and Pippin, but now, that was impossible, so she just waited and soon fell asleep again.

They arrived at camp that evening. The Uruk-hai had been traveling for nearly 5 days with very few stops.

"We ain't goin' no further till we've had a breather," one Uruk said panting as he looked up to their new leader, Ugluk, now that Lurtz was dead.

"Get the fire going!" Ugluk shouted in response. Nearby, Merry and Pippin were awake and talking about what they were to do. Laura was still out cold.

"Why are we carryin' that she-Elf?" a smaller Orc, Grishnak, asked Ugluk. "Saruman didn't ask for her, only the halflings." Ugluk smiled and looked at Laura's still figure lying on the ground nearby.

"I suppose you're right, maggot," he replied before walking over to Laura. "Well, I can solve that problem and also, we get some fresh meat." Merry and Pippin overheard this and struggled to undo their bonds.

"Hurry, Pip!" Merry said and Pippin untied his bonds. "We must get to Laura!" Pippin looked at his cousin frightfully, then continued working on the bonds. As soon as he was done, they began crawling their way over to where Laura lay. Ugluk was a few feet away from her and raising his weapon. Pippin continued crawling until he felt a hand clench his foot and pull him back. It was Grishnak.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" Ugluk smiled broader and raised his scimitar above his head to deal the blow to Laura. He roared in mirth, then suddenly howled out in pain as an arrow struck his back. He turned swiftly and looked out, only to be skewered with a spear, falling down dead before Laura.

Grishnak squirmed and writhed as a spear became embedded in his back. Merry and Pippin looked forward to where the spear came from. Men on horses ran their way, massacring the Uruk-hai troop. Merry and Pippin looked on in fear and tried to flee from the giant horses.

"Pippin!" Merry called, urging his cousin to hurry so they could escape to the forest. They believed Laura would be fine; she was an Elf and would be fine because of her size, but being hobbits, Merry and Pippin were in grave peril.

"Arrgh!" Pippin yelled out as a horse's hooves missed him by an inch. He knew they should wait for Laura and try to help her, but he was concentrating on saving himself. He met up with Pippin and both quickly ran into the nearby forest in search of safety. He silently wished Laura would be alright.

* * *

The massacre was done and the Riders walked about the dead Uruk-hai. They searched the bodies and piled them for a burning. Eledher, one of the Riders, looked among the corpses. He spotted the body of Ugluk and saw another body a few feet away. For some reason, he had the urge to take a closer look. He moved forward and noticed that this creature was not an Uruk-hai, for it was of smaller build. He furrowed his brow in confusion and knelt before the being. He gripped its shoulder and turned it, so it faced him. He gasped as he saw lying before him, an Elf maiden. He looked her over and noticed she had been wounded badly, but was not yet dead. 

"My lord Eomer," he called over his shoulder. Eomer quickly looked up from his search of the corpses and ran swiftly to his friend.

"What is it, Eledher?" he asked as he approached him. He looked to what Eleder stared at and his eyes became questioning. "An Elf maiden…" he trailed off before asking, "Is she harmed?"

"Yes, my lord," Eledher answered, looking to Eomer. "She looks to have been in battle. She is wounded badly." Eomer's eyes hardened and he quickly replied.

"Come! We must bring her to Elferth to be healed." Eledher nodded gravely and picked up the maiden, than followed Eomer to their nearby camp. Eomer quickly entered one of their tents with Eledher behind him.

"Elferth," Eomer said sternly, "we have found an Elf maiden and she is wounded. Heal her to the best of your ability."

"Yes, my lord," Elferth replied understandingly as Eledher laid down the maiden on a mat. Eledher looked to the maiden once more before turning back to Eomer.

"I take my leave, my lord," he said before turning to exit the tent. Eomer looked at the Elf maiden gravely before turning to Eledher and yelling out before he could leave.

"Wait, Eledher!" He stopped and turned back to his lord, waiting for his orders. Eomer continued. "You shall watch over her as she recovers. I put her in your charge. When Elferth has finished, you are to return here and watch her to see is she stirs."

"Yes, my lord," Eledher answered before turning once more and leaving the tent. Eomer looked once more to the Elf maiden, but quickly diverted his eyes and followed Eledher out of the tent.

* * *

Eledher watched the Elf maiden before him curiously and inquisitively. Why would she be in the realm of Rohan? They were in a war and Elves had their own matters to attend to in their own realms, or so he heard. Her side was bandaged and her face was cleaned as well as possible, yet she still looked deathly pale and had not stirred all night. _Why is she here_? he asked himself before noticing her shift a little. She groaned and Eledher looked at her in surprise as his eyes widened. Elferth had gone for the night to his own test to sleep. Eledher ran to the opening of the tent and lifted the flap before yelling out, 

"My lord Eomer, the Elf maiden is waking!" Eomer, who had been with some of his men nearby, quickly ran over to the tent and entered it. He looked at the Elf maiden and watched her stir for a moment, then bent down before her with Eledher watching over his shoulder. The maiden opened her eyes a little and looked into the kindly brown ones of Eomer. The first thing he noticed were that her eyes were a brilliant forest-green, and that was highly uncommon among Elves. He had heard that most Elves had sea-blue eyes, because of their love for the sea. He spoke sternly, yet softly.

"I am Eomer of Rohan. You were wounded badly and are in the process of healing. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Laura," she murmered before falling asleep once again. Eomer looked at her questioningly. Laura was not a known name in Middle-Earth and certainly did not sound Elven. He brushed the thought aside, for her name was not important, her healing process was. He stood once more and looked to Eledher again.

"You shall continue watching over Laura. Tell me if she stirs again. We begin riding early in the morning again, therefore, rest well. Eledher nodded in response before Eomer smiled slightly and turned to leave the tent. _So, Laura is her name.

* * *

_

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran on in pursuit of the Uruk-hai. They had been running on for many days straight with little rest. The Uruk-hai did not rest often and they realized it would take much running to catch up to their friends.

Aragorn ran ahead of the others and every now and then, stooped down to the ground to follow their track. Legolas followed Aragorn swiftly; he just wished to find Laura and not stop to rest, yet he trusted his friend's judgment, despite his feelings. Gimli followed lastly, huffing and grumbling most of the way.

"Come on, Gimli," Legolas called back before continuing on. Gimli scowled and grumbled before following his two companions. Legolas rushed up to Aragorn to find him stooping to the ground once again. He held in his hand a green and silver brooch: the brooch from their Elven cloaks. Legolas looked down at his companion hopefully.

"Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said. Legolas' eyes shined for a moment.

"They may yet be alive." Aragorn sighed before standing and beginning to run forward.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" he said as he started forward. Legolas looked ahead to where his companion ran and turned back to Gimli again.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"

Night fell soon, and against Legolas' wishes, Aragorn bade them stop for the night. Legolas turned to Aragorn before speaking quickly and truthfully.

"I do not believe they will rest tonight, I can feel it. We shall lag behind even more and Laura shall be in even greater peril." Aragorn sighed and looked into his friend's pleading eyes.

"Legolas," he said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "we must rest. We shall see what tomorrow brings, but we are weary and have traveled many leagues with very little rest. I swear to you, at dawn, we shall depart." Legolas nodded once and sighed before going to sit beside the fire.

* * *

Dawn came soon and all were awoken. Legolas was the first to wake and looked too the sun. It was a blood-red. Aragorn and Gimli quickly packed before continuing on. Legolas looked to the sun before saying, 

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Aragorn looked to his friend before hearing the sound of horns along with Legolas. He stopped and motioned to his companions to hide behind some rocks nearby. They did so and soon, a group of riders rode by. Aragorn emerged from behind the rocks and ran behind the riders before yelling out,

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Legolas and Gimli followed their companion and watched as the leader of the Riders commanded all his men turn towards the new-comers. Legolas watched them suspiciously as they ran up and surrounded them, pointing their spears. Aragorn raised his hands in peace and surrender as Gimli scowled at them. A single rider moved forward and questioned,

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He paused than said more forcefully, "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied stoutly. The rider leapt off his horse and looked to Gimli before replying menacingly,

"I would cut off your head, _Dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Gimli snarled and Legolas, angered at someone offending his friend, pulled out his bow and notched an arrow in a blink of an eye, pointing it at the rider.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he replied warningly. The Riders closed tighter about them and gripped their weapons tighter. Aragorn moved before Legolas and lowered his bow. Legolas' gaze pierced into the rider's brown eyes. Aragorn looked to the rider.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." The rider sighed before replying earnestly,

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He removed his helmet, revealing long, fair hair. He looked grim in face, yet seemed kindly in his eyes. "Not even in his own kin." He paused. "I am Eomer, son of Eomund, nephew to Theoden King." He continued, now more hatefully. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He looked at Legolas suspiciously. "And everywhere spies slip past our nets." Legolas' nostrils flared and Aragorn quickly defended his friend before starting another quarrel.

"We are no spies," he said. "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Eomer looked at them confusedly.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night." Gimli looked appalled.

"But there were to hobbits and an Elf maiden. Did you see any of them?"

"The hobbits will be small and the Elf maiden tall and fair," Aragorn added. Eomer narrowed his eyes at them.

"We saw no hobbits, but tell me of this Elf maiden you speak of. What is her name?" Aragorn answered, for he could feel the fear penetrating from Legolas.

"Her name is Laura and she is from the realm of Rivendell." Eomer nodded once, then questioned again.

"And her eyes, they are blue as the sea, correct?" This time Legolas stepped forward and answered solemnly.

"Nay, they are green, as the forests of my homeland." Eomer smiled slightly.

"We have found her. I wished to test you, for I did not know if she was among friends." He looked behind him before calling out. "Eledher, come forward!" Another rider upon a brown steed rode forward through the ring of riders; before him sat an unconscious maiden in a blue tunic. Legolas' face did not betray him, for he kept his emotions hidden. He stepped forward towards the maiden and rider. Eomer looked to Eledher and the maiden as he did so. Legolas approached the horse and picked up Laura's hand. It felt cold and she seemed a deathly pale. Legolas turned back to Eomer and his companions.

"She is cold to the touch and pale to sight. What has happened to her?" Eomer looked to the Elf before him and answered.

"When we found her, we had slain the Uruks and she was wounded badly on her side. There were also smaller cuts upon her face. Our healer, Elferth, healed and cleaned her. Her wound is now bandaged and the cuts upon her face are healed as well." He stopped and looked at her before turning to Aragorn. "She looked to have been in battle." Aragorn sighed.

"Alas, it is true. Our company was ambushed by the party of Uruk-hai not five days ago and we had to fight against extreme odds. One of our companions died in the battle and three others were taken captive. The two hobbits we spoke to you of and Laura." Eomer nodded.

"That is ill news, indeed, for if I had known the battle had taken place then, I would have sent her to Edoras for proper healing. We must do so now." He turned to Eledher. "Eledher 'Fire hair', the steed that bears you, _Tálagor_ 'Fast foot', have him bear you now to Edoras in haste and send word to my sister, Eowyn of Rohan. Laura shall be put in her charge and be sure she is healed properly. If the gatekeepers do not let you in, tell them it is of urgent need. If they still do not allow you to enter, tell them your reason for returning. When you have been sure that Laura is in good care, you may return to me. We shall continue riding North; you shall meet us there."

"I shall join you," Legolas said_. "_I wish to be sure Laura is safe." Aragorn walked up to Legolas and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Legolas," he said, "you must not leave. We may be in need of your bow or eyes. Laura shall be fine with the Riders. You have an obligation to Merry and Pippin. We shall not leave them to torment and death." Legolas looked at Aragorn sadly, before nodding. He grasped Laura's hand and kissed it softly, whispering,

"I shall be with you soon, _mell nín_." He slowly walked back to where Gimli stood. Eomer looked to the tall, proud Elf before him, before turning back to Eledher.

"Go now, Eledher!" he said. Eledher nodded once more before turning his horse and trotting swiftly towards Edoras. Legolas watched sadly as the horse bore his love away from him once again. Aragorn smiled slightly and clamped his hand upon Legolas' shoulder.

"It shall be fine, Legolas." Legolas looked at Aragorn before turning to Eomer when he spoke.

"Do not worry for her. I would trust Eledher with my life. He is one of my best men and would die before she would come to harm." Legolas nodded once more and looked off over the plains, where he could still see the horse running off, carrying his love away from him.

* * *

Review Responses: 

TeenAnimeLover- Yes, I do like "Age of Men". I'd still like to see Legolas go to Earth. Again, the ring will not be mentioned again for a while. Thank you!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan- Wow, long name. Cool! Thanks for the review. Laura got a lift form the Rohirrim. Hope you liked it!

faeriekittie306 animelover- Now you see what was up with the Uruk-hai and Laura. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

ZELINIA- Yea! I made you cry, that's what I wanted to do actually, but only like two reviewers said something like that. Thanks so much, you made me so happy! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you again for the review!

Crecy- True, Laura does get carried and she's out cold throughout the entire chapter, but for 2 times. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review!

Myri78- Nope! They don't rescue Merry, Pippin, and Laura. Only Merry and Pippin. Fooled ya, hah? Hope you liked it this way. Thanks for the review!

Chicky Poo- Thanks for the review and hopefully Laura will be fine. But only time will tell.

Tanja- Sorry about Boromir dying, but I had to do it and his death was sad. Thanks for the review!

Little Ally- Glad to have you hooked. Thanks for the review!

gothic-ember- Yea, I made you cry to! That was the main goal of that chapter! You make me so happy! Thanks for the review!

IwishChan- I like having Laura tied to a tree. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

Mimi- Glad you like the story so much and about the pretending thing. I gave you guys permission to do that, so you aren't crazy! Thanks for the review!

ShadowsofHell- Laura will return soon…hopefully. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

gymnasticself- Yea, Laura got taken away. Thanks for the review!

theycallmemary- What's up? Sorry about the spacing errors. I have a feeling it was fanfiction . net. I would not have put so many errors like that myself. I found to have problems like that before. Thanks for the info though. I fixed it up right after you told me. Thanks for the review!

Dunthonwen- Glad your reviewing. Now, continue doing it! TTFN! Thanks for the review!

I- Interesting name. About the "Loss" part of the story title, it's supposed to mean Boromir, Gandalf, her family, etc. But, more may show up. Thanks for the review!

Lothliana- Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

ShadowedWolf13- A few days late, but I updated. Sorry for the wait. Good about you graduating. Just curiosity, what are you graduating from? You don't have to tell me, it was just curiosity. Thanks for the review!

Makosh- Thanks for the review! Enjoy as well!

Mimi- Do you happen to be the same "Mimi" as before? If so, your response is higher up. If not, I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review!

* * *

The Kingdom of Heavent thing was Eomer asking about Laura's eyes. There are lines like that in the movie where one guy asks Balian (Bloom) if his father's eyes are green and Balian says they are blue. I just liked that.

Sorry for the wait. Again, please forgive me if I don't update this weekend because of finals and all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review or I can't respond to you.


	17. The Hall of Théoden King

Hey! School just ended on Friday (June 3). Finals are done! Thanks for being soooo patient. I really owe you. As you may have noticed, I changed my pen name. I am now The White Masque. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's creations, only Laura and Eledher.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Hall of Théoden King

Eledher rode forward—as fast as the wind blows—as he spurred on Tálagor. The Elf maiden, Laura, was deeply injured and Eomer had entrusted him to bring her to Edoras safely for healing. He would not fail his lord.

"Ride, Tálagor! Ride swiftly," he urged as he ran. Laura, who sat before him unconscious, was indeed pale and cold to the touch. He had to hurry if he were to save her. If he had to, he would ride all night into the light of the morning, nor would he rest any until his task was complete.

* * *

The hours soon past and darkness began falling across the land. He slowed Tálagor to a walk and reined him back to a halt. Laura still sit before him, unconscious—unmoving since when she spoke her name. He placed his hand upon her forehead, but it did not feel warm, for Elves are not affected by illness, instead, it felt cool, as cold as ice. This worried him greatly, for she seemed worse off than before, and he quickly spurred on Tálagor again. In his eyes, he held a fire of determination; he may have just met this maiden and had never even spoken to her, yet he felt drawn to her and cared for her. _I must reach Edoras!_ he thought as he rode.

* * *

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, he arrived at his destination, his home, the great city of Edoras, where Théoden, king of Rohan dwelled. As he rode on, he sighed in relief and happiness as he came upon his home. He approached the gates into the large city and stopped before them before looking up to see if the gatekeepers would allow him entrance. When there was no call to him, he yelled up. 

"Allow me entrance!" A gatekeeper poked his head over the top of the gate. He stared down at Eledher for a moment in suspicion before realizing who it was.

"Eledher, why have you returned, for you were among those banished with Lord Eomer? You have no right being here!" Eledher remained where he sat on his horse and looked up to the man sternly.

"Eorl, my friend, I would not be here if it were not for dire circumstances. I have with me an Elf maiden who has been gravely wounded in a battle not six days ago. We found her and treated her wounds, but not realizing how long ago the battle was. We then came across her companions and heard of the battle. Lord Eomer bid me to ride here and send word to Lady Eowyn. She is to care for this maiden once she has been properly healed. Once I am sure of her recovery, I shall depart and return to Lord Eomer. Allow me entrance!" he yelled up again, even more sternly.

"It goes against the wish of Théoden King," he said sighing, "but since the life of the Elf maiden depends upon your entrance into the city, so be it." He paused before speaking again. "I cannot help you if you are punished for returning, but I will allow you entrance." He turned to look down behind him where the gate-openers were.

"Open the gate!" he yelled before turning back to Eledher again and nodding once. Eledher looked up at Eorl and smiled slightly.

"I thank you, Eorl. You have risked much for me. I shall remember this deed and not easily forget it." Eorl smiled a little down at his friend and nodded once more as the gates were opened underneath him. Eledher looked ahead and kicked Tálagor forward into the city. He ran with all the speed he could muster up to Théoden's Hall, where his king resided and Lady Eowyn. Once he approached the stables, he reined Tálagor to a halt and jumped off before turning and sliding Laura into his arms. He looked about for a moment before calling out,

"Here, boy!" to a lad who worked in the stables who ran forward at being called. "Bring this horse into the stables," he ordered, "and care for him; feed him and bring him water. I shall return shortly," he said before turning and running up the steps to the Hall. Once he reached the top and was about to enter, he was stopped by a man stepping before him.

"You cannot enter here, Eledher," he said looking at the man. Eledher looked at him annoyed and distraught before saying loudly,

"Hama, I must enter! This Elf maiden," he said indicating Laura who lay in his arms, "is injured and in need of healing. I must send word to Lady Eowyn!" Hama looked at Laura and back up to Eledher. He sighed and said,

"You were banished with Lord Eomer, by the order of Théoden King, therefore you are not to be here." Eledher looked at Hama straight in the eyes before saying,

"Hama, allow me entrance! I come for the life of this maiden, not for any other reason. I do not know what is wrong with her, but I believe she may die! Please," he said sadly and tiredly, "let me enter." Hama looked at Eledher and sighed nervously.

"I will allow you to enter, but you first must lay down your arms, by order of Grima Wormtongue." Eledher nodded and allowed them to remove his sheath which was strapped to him. "You may now enter and bring the maiden to the healers," Hama said before stepping aside allowing Eledher to enter. He entered the glamorous hall of his king and looked forward to see his wizened, old king upon his throne. He did not bow, for his allegiance no longer lied with the king, but with Rohan. The hall held many pillars wrapped in gold. There were tapestries of horses and the houses of the kings of old. Eledher's shoes clunked upon the stone floor as he walked. Grima was no where in sight, so he turned down a hall to the left. He walked down the stone hall a little before coming upon a large wooden door to his right. He opened the door, Laura still in his arms, and walked into the healing chamber. An older woman with short gold hair stepped forward and nodded to Eledher.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" she asked as she approached Eledher. Eledher looked at the woman and answered,

"This Elf maiden has been in battle and is in dire need of healing. She has a large gash upon her side and many small cuts upon her face." The woman looked at Laura in Eledher's arms, examining her.

"Place her upon the bed over in the corner," she said indicating a small bed in the corner of the room. There were six of these beds and only two healers, all of which were empty. Eledher nodded and walked over to the bed, placing Laura upon it. He stepped away and approached the healer. "I shall examine her wounds and heal her as best as I can. I do not know when we shall be finished. You may check on her later if you wish."

"That is well," Eledher answered, "for I must seek out Lady Eowyn. She is to care for the maiden once she is well. I shall return soon," he said as he stepped out of the chamber into the hall.

* * *

Laura woke to light streaking into her eyes. She grumbled and turned over to her side, wanting to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She turned back onto her back and slowly focused her eyes. When she saw a stone ceiling, she sat up in a flash. _Where am I?_ She looked about her and noticed she was in a stone room. To the left was a window with a chair and small table sitting underneath it. In front of her stood a large fireplace and to the sides of the bed she lay on were two end tables. 

She looked down in thought as to where she could be and how she came there when the door to the right of the room opened and a woman entered. The woman had beautiful golden hair down to the small of her back, and had vibrant brown eyes. She wore a simple black and white dress, but her face was pale as death. There was a certain beauty to her like that, but it was also pitiful to look at. The woman looked up to see Laura looking at her and smiled slightly.

"It is good to see you are awake, Laura," she said, walking into the room. Laura looked up at her before sitting up more and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where am I?" she asked straightforwardly, looking into the woman's eyes.

"You are in the town of Edoras, where Théoden, king of Rohan dwells. I am Eowyn, niece to Théoden and sister to Eomer," she replied. Laura nodded, but then furrowed her brow and asked another question.

"How do I come here, for last I remember being carried by a band of Uruk-hai and vaguely that of two men asking me my name?"

"You were captured by the Uruk-hai, but my brother and his men slaughtered them one night and found you among the dead. They healed you as best as they could and the next day came upon your companions. They heard of how long ago the battle in which you were injured was and my brother bid one of his men ride you here. The two men you remember are my brother and most likely, Eledher, the rider who brought you here." Laura nodded once, taking it all in, but then asked another question.

"You say that your brother and his riders came upon my companions. Who were they?" Eowyn looked to the side in thought for a moment before answering,

"I believe Eledher said they were an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf." She paused, then continued, "You may ask him more of it later, for I am not entirely sure." She paused again, then asked, "Would you care to tour Edoras, for you should walk?" Laura nodded, then asked one more question.

"I am sorry about asking so many question, but how long have I been in Edoras?"

"It has been nearly three days since you have arrived." Laura's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Eowyn.

"It that true?"

"I am afraid so. Your wounds have now been tended to properly, though, although it may be a few days before you may do something difficult." She paused again before saying, "I shall wait outside your chamber for you to change. There are clothes in the armoire," she said indicating the armoire beside the window.

"Thank you," Laura said softly before Eowyn left. She then walked over to the armoire and looked through the dresses there. Finding a gold one she liked, she went into the adjoining room from her chamber, which contained a tub and a basin for washing, and washed up before dressing. Once she thought she looked decent enough, she left the room into the corridor where Eowyn awaited her. Eowyn smiled slightly upon seeing Laura and stepped up to her.

"I am sorry, but I have forgotten that I must check on my cousin, Théodred. He was also wounded in battle; ambushed by Orcs. Perhaps you could…" she trailed off, for at that moment, she saw Eledher walking down the corridor towards them. Eledher approached the women and nodded to them both.

"Lady Eowyn. Laura." He said to each in turn, then paused before continuing. "It is good to see you up." Eowyn forced a small smile and turned to Laura.

"This is Eledher, the man who brought you here. Perhaps he could show you the town while I check on Théodred." She turned to Eledher when she spoke this last sentence.

"Of course," he responded, nodding his head. "It would be my pleasure. I had desired to know the Elf maiden whom I rode here." Eowyn smiled at him before turning and walking down the hall to Théodred's room. Eledher turned and smiled at Laura before offering her his arm, as was custom. She took it with no hesitation.

"How are you feeling, Laura? You do not mind me calling you by only your first name, do you?" he quickly added. Laura smiled sincerely at him and shook her head.

"Nay, it is fine," she answered as they began walking down the corridor to the throne room, where Théoden sat. There was silence for a few moments as they walked until Laura spoke. "I wish to thank you for helping me," she said, looking to the ground.

"I am glad I was able to help," Eledher answered, turning to look at her. "I feared that I would lose you before we arrived. I could not allow that to happen." Laura looked up and into Eledher's eyes before smiling widely. He smiled slightly back. By now they had reached the throne room and were walking to the doors to step outside. They opened the doors and went outside onto the stair landing. Laura unhooked her arm before walking over to the corner of the landing and staring out at the plains of Rohan with Eledher close behind her, hands clasped behind his back. He watched Laura's face, expressed in awe, then looked down at his feet uncomfortably. Laura heard him move and looked to him, standing beside her.

"What is it?" she questioned, furrowing her brow in confusion. He sighed, but did not answer. Laura smiled then pressed on. "Come, tell me. What makes you so nervous?" Eledher looked up at her and finally responded.

"I do not wish to sound forward or bold, but I almost feel as if I have known you for many a year, although it has only been but a few days and you have been unconscious. I do not know why, but I care deeply for you." He paused and took a deep breath in. "I vowed silently to myself as we rode that I had to arrive here in time." He paused again and laughed embarrassedly. "I know I probably sound foolish and as a youth to you now, but that is how I feel." He looked up at Laura to see her reaction. Her face was stoic for a moment, but then she smiled softly.

"I see," she answered. "Do not worry, you do not sound foolish or youth-like to me. It is easy to understand." Eledher smiled wider at her, then turned his head to observe the plains before him. Laura looked at him a moment longer, before doing the same. They stood in silence for a few minutes until the doors flew open and Eowyn rushed out. Both turned to look at her as she stopped at the steps and began pacing over the stair landing. Tears were in her eyes and she looked to be paler than usual. Eledher walked to her when she stopped pacing and asked urgently,

"My lady, what is wrong? What has happened?" Eowyn tried to hide her tears from him and tried to sound and act normal, but couldn't. A few tears flowed down her cheeks and she quietly choked out,

"He is dead. Théodred died during the night." Eledher's eyes widened as he looked at her in surprise and disbelief.

"What?" he said loudly and in shock before turning and dashing into the hall. Laura turned to Eowyn and watched her as she looked out onto the plains at three riders approaching the city. Laura turned to look at the riders with her Elvish sight. The foremost rider wore all white and rode upon a brilliant white steed. The next rider wore black upon a brown horse and the third rider wore green and brown upon a white steed. The third rider's golden hair flew in the wind as he rode, behind him rode another of smaller stature wearing brown. Laura smiled slightly, but then remembered Eowyn and turned back to her. She had now regained her composure and was no longer looking at the riders.

"Come, Laura," she said, "We should return to your chamber." Laura nodded and followed Eowyn into the throne room and then to the corridors. Eowyn remained silent as they walked, until Laura spoke.

"My companions have come," she said quietly. Eowyn looked at Laura, confused, then asked,

"Your companions?"

"Yes, the ones that Eomer and his riders came upon. The Elf, Man, and Dwarf you mentioned earlier, although there seems to be another among them. Eowyn attempted to smile happily, but she couldn't and Laura could understand why: she had just lost her cousin.

"I am glad for you," Eowyn replied, forcing a small smile. They walked in silence again until a powerful voice was heard coming down the corridor from the throne room.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Eowyn furrowed her brow in confusion before turning and walking back down the corridor to the throne room. Laura smiled slightly as she followed Eowyn, knowing whose voice that was. When they approached the throne room, they remained at the side, in awe of what was happening. Gandalf stood before Wormtongue wearing an old cloak; behind Gandalf stood Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and behind Wormtongue sat Théoden.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said impatiently to Wormtongue before pointing his staff at him. Wormtongue looked at the staff in fear and began back away.

"Your staff…" he mumbled. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he yelled at the guards, still backing away as the guards ran forward. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, noticing this, ran forward and began fighting the guards easily, even without weapons. Laura tried to run out and help, but was held back by Eowyn gripping her arm.

"No, Laura! Your are not in well enough shape to fight: your wounds!" Laura grunted once before standing still, and not trying to break from Eowyn's grasp. Eowyn let go of Laura and watched as Gandalf approached Théoden.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," he said, extending his hands to him in his spell. Theoden watched as Gandalf did this and suddenly started laughing evilly. He then spoke in a low, evil voice; the voice of Saruman!

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He continued laughing, but then Gandalf threw back his cloak revealing him wearing brilliant white. "Ahh!" Théoden yelled upon seeing the wizard in his glory and cowered back in his throne.

"I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf stated firmly at the wizened old king. Upon seeing this, Eowyn rushed forward to Théoden, but was held back by Aragorn.

"Wait!" he whispered at her, still holding her. Laura walked forward a little as if in a trance and stood behind Gandalf, beside Legolas, still watching in awe at the White Wizard.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" the king yelled, still controlled by Saruman.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf responded, just as firmly.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman replied, trying to fight of the White Wizard's spell.

"Be gone!" Gandalf yelled as Théoden lunged forward to attack, but Gandalf thrust his staff towards Théoden, pushing him back into the throne. Théoden began falling forward in the throne as Aragorn released Eowyn, allowing her to go to the king. She rushed up and grasped Théoden's shoulders, sitting him back in the throne. He looked up at those present in awe and seemed to magically become younger. His wizened old face became that of a strong young man in the height of his kingship. His stringy white hair became a short gold cut and his eyes cleared from being covered in a haze to a beautiful blue. His gaze turned to rest upon Eowyn.

"I know your face," he whispered looking at his niece, as if trying to remember a memory. He smiled softly and looked at his niece a moment later, whispering, "Eowyn…Eowyn…" She nodded and cried upon seeing her uncle speak to her so, then reached up and touched his face. Laura looked at Legolas, standing beside her, and smiled at him, in which he smiled back. They turned their attention back to Gandalf as he stepped forward, causing Théoden and Eowyn to look at him.

"Gandalf?" Théoden questioned, confused. Gandalf simply smiled and spoke words of joy.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden responded fearfully and sadly.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword," Gandalf responded wisely as Hama walked forward, bringing forward the king's sword. Théoden stood slowly and placed his hand upon the top of the hilt of his sword before completely gripping it and drawing the blade. He looked at the blade, remembering his strength of old. His gaze then turned to Grima, lying cowardly and fearfully upon the stone floor of the throne room. Théoden snarled and yelled out,

"Rid this vermin from my sight!" The guards quickly walked over to Grima and lifted him from the ground before walking him to the entrance and throwing him down the stairs of the hall. He rolled down the steps to a landing and groaned in pain upon the ground. Théoden stalked down the stairs, his blade in hand, angry enough to strike. Everyone followed him, but remained at the top landing, looking down. Grima watched as Théoden walked down the stair and pushed himself away from the king in fear of his life.

"I have only…ever…served you, my lord," he said weakly, trying to earn his understanding or pity, but failing miserably.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden snarled as he continued to approach him.

"Send me not from your side," Grima called out, trying once more to keep his trust. Théoden paid no heed to his sniveling attempts and raised his blade to strike, but not before Aragorn ran forward, grabbing Théoden and stopping the blade from falling.

"No my lord! No my lord!" he yelled as he reached the king. "Let him go," he said more quietly, "Enough blood has been spilled on his account." He let go of Théoden and the king stopped his advance, realizing what he said was true. Aragorn turned and walked over to Grima, who lay on the ground. He offered his hand, but instead of accepting it, Grima spit upon his hand and stood. Aragorn drew back his hand in disgust and surprise as Grima ran into the crowd of people watching the scene, yelling,

"Get out of my way!" Upon seeing that the scene was over and that his king was back to normal, Hama yelled out,

"Hail Théoden King!" Everyone knelt before their king in reverence, but Théoden only looked around in wonder and concern.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked. Everyone stood and Eowyn ran forward from where she had been standing upon the landing at the top of the stairs.

"I am sorry, my lord," she said, tears spilling from her eyes again as she approached the king, "but your son, he is dead." Théoden looked at his niece in shock, but turned and walked slowly back up the stairs to the hall, his sword hanging loosely in his hand and clattering to the ground at the top of the stairs. Hama quickly stooped down and picked up the blade before following his lord inside, along with everyone else, including Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli.

* * *

Laura, standing beside Legolas, turned and watched sadly as the king entered the hall before turning to Legolas. He smiled softly at her, then bent down and kissed her brow softly, whispering, 

"_Le i veleth o chuil nîn_." He changed tospeaking inthe Common Tongue. "I missed you." (You are the love of my life.)

"I know, for I did too," she responded, hugging him and listening to his heart beat. Legolas smiled before pulling back and saying,

"Come, we must go." Laura nodded and walked into the throne room with Legolas in tow. They were now together again, and were going to try and keep it that way, no matter what dangers befell them.

* * *

Review Responses: 

gothic-ember- Cool! I used your fav. part of Kingdom of Heaven. Hope you liked this chapter.

ShadowedWolf13- Congrats on your graduation. I just finished finals yesterday _does happy dance_ Calm down about the Laura away from Leggy thing. It's fun to do that, but now their back together, so be happy! Hope you like the togetherness.

megan- Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.

Dunthonwen- A lot of people liked the Kingdom of Heaven thing from the last chapter. Man, you really try to lay down a guilt trip about me wanting good grades, but not making people happy for updating. Just joking lol. So, here's the update and I happy with my finals. lol

Myri78- No, she won't have an emotional relationship with Eomer. He was just worried. Thanks for the support for my finals; I think I did well. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter.

IwishChan- Gandalf found: check Laura safe: check Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf w/ Laura: check. Did what you wanted. Hope you liked that chapter.

CandyQ- It's a pleasure to help you out. I look forward to more from you. Hope you liked the chapter.

ZELINIA- Thanks for the review. Ah well about not many people crying at the Boromir's death thing. Hope you liked the chapter.

faeriekittie306 animelover- Hope you liked the update. Thanks for the review.

IloveOrlando08- Sorry about the last chapter not being your fav. Is it too bold to ask why. Just for your opinion. Thank you for the review!

TeenAnimeLover- Thanks for the info about Leggy going to Earth in Age of Men. Good chapter; I already read it. Can you answer my question for you in my review? Thanks. Hope you liked the chapter.

LadyElenath- Dang, I was trying to not make to big of a Mary Sue. Oh well, it's my first fic, so it'll do. Thanks for your review!

HyperSquishy- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. Review again, please.

Chicky Poo- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the chapter. I would never kill off Laura cause she's my main character, I'll just have her get hurt or in fights or something.

anna- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter!

Kibo no Hikari- Thank you for the major compliment, but there are much better stories than my own. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Lavonne Noble- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

Question for reviewers: Do you want to have more romance stuff between Laura and Eledher? (sort of like with Boromir) 

I will take your thoughts into account. If you have any desires relating to this question, tell me and I'll take those into account as well.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them and they urge me to keep writing. I do hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! 

Your humble author,

W.M.


	18. Death

Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. I've decided about what I'm going to do with Eledher and Laura. It will be really different than Boromir and it won't really be romance. Hope you're fine with it and like it. Well, enough talking and more reading. Enjoy!

_Italics_ for thoughts, Elvish, and for this chapter, Rohorric

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any creations of Tokien, only Laura and Eledher. I also do not own Finding Neverland, although, it is a great movie.

* * *

Chapter 18: Death

Theoden drug himself over to his seat in the throne room. Moments before he seemed full of life and strength of being free of Saruman's hold; now, his face was pale and his eyes showed disbelief. He turned upon reaching his throne and dropped into it, then slowly looked at those before him consisting of his niece, guards, Gandalf, and four others he did not know. His hand came up and he rested his brow upon it, beginning to sob for the passing of his only son. All looked at their king sadly and bowed their heads in respect.

Gandalf had retrieved his weapons and approached the tired king slowly. He looked up at him upon his throne sympathetically and smiled sadly, understanding how one feels when one whom they love has passed on to the Halls of Mandos. He stood before the king, waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. He understood the shock of hearing of his son's death would last for a few times.

Laura looked at the king upon his throne from the far side of the hall, near the doorway. She turned at hearing silent footsteps approach her and saw before her Aragorn. Anduril was strapped upon his waist and he smiled softly down at Laura as he walked to her. Laura smiled back at her companion and awaited him. When he approached, Aragorn spoke,

"It is good to see you so soon. We had not known if ever we were to come to Edoras, but it seems fate was with us. I am glad to see your wounds seem to have healed well." He hugged her tightly, which she returned, and kissed her cheek. Laura looked up at him kindly and answered,

"It seems to have been years since I have seen you, but it has only been but a week in time. Tell me, how goes Gimli?" Aragorn began responding,

"He is…," but was cut off at Gimli approaching, axe in hand.

"I am fine, lass. We are just glad to see you alive. You did not look very good when we saw you a few days ago. You seem to be well." Laura laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, Gimli, I am well. I will just have to wait for a few days before I am able to do anything strenuous." He smiled, as did Aragorn at this answer.

"That is well," Aragorn said, "for you are in need of rest. You have no need to do anything difficult while you heal." Legolas walked over to the three, quiver strapped onto his back with his knives, and bow in hand.

"_Le suilannon_," he said upon approaching. (I give greetings to everyone.)

"Speak Westron, Elf," Gimli complained. "A language that we _all_ can understand." Legolas smiled in mirth and repeated what he had said,

"I had simply said 'I give greetings to everyone'. I would have spoken in the Common Tongue from that point on." Gimli nodded his approval as Aragorn smiled in mirth and Laura shook her head. She turned to see Eowyn had quietly approached. She turned to her friend and smiled kindly, which Eowyn returned the best she could.

"I take it that these are the companions you mentioned earlier. I had not known you were in the company of _Mithrandir_. I know him, for I have seen him a few times since my childhood and have heard stories of him." Laura nodded and replied, (Elvish name for 'Gandalf')

"Yes, we have been journeying with Gandalf." She paused, but then continued politely, "These are my companions and friends, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Gimli, son of Gloin," she said gesturing to each in turn, where they nodded or bowed slightly to Eowyn. She smiled and nodded in return as Laura turned to her friends.

"This is Eowyn, niece to Theoden and sister to Eomer."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," Aragorn said. "Many of the line of Theoden I have met in my lifetime, but never yourself." Eowyn looked at Aragorn in confusion for a moment, but then smiled sincerely. Laura raised her eye-brows in observation upon seeing this.

"Aye," Gimli agreed. "Tis' good to meet you, fair maiden of Rohan." Laura gave Legolas, who stood beside her a sideways glance and smiled at him which he returned.

"We thank you," Legolas began, "for caring for Laura and assisting her in healing whilst we were away seeking our companions."

"You are welcome," Eowyn replied kindly and smiled slightly at the prince. Laura heard footsteps coming from the corridor they stood beside, therefore turned to see who was approaching. Upon seeing Laura turn towards the sound of the footsteps, Legolas turned as well. At seeing Eledher, Laura smiled happily at him. Eledher noticed her and smiled sadly in return as he approached.

"I see you have found your companions, Laura," he said kindheartedly before turning to the others. Laura smiled up at her friend before speaking.

"I believe you have already met," she stated to them all. Eowyn smiled once more and bid her leave to go see her grieving uncle.

"Indeed," Aragorn said, responding to the previous question. "Eledher is the rider whom Eomer bid ride you here when we had seen you." He paused for a moment, then added. "I must say that Legolas was loath to leave you again and wished to journey with you to be sure of your safety." He smirked slightly upon saying this. Legolas thought nothing of it.

"It is true. I had your best interest at heart, _meleth_," he said simply. Eledher smiled at them all before speaking. He turned to Laura slowly. (love)

"I may perhaps remain in Edoras under Theoden King's command, for he may make void my banishment. If that is so, I shall send word to Lord Eomer and have him return."

"That is good to hear," Laura responded sincerely. Legolas gave a sidelong glance at Laura and smiled at seeing her joy of Eledher remaining.

"I must go," Eledher quickly stated, "and speak to my King." He turned, but then stopped at seeing Gandalf there and turned back to Laura. "I did not not _Mithrandir_ had come. Did he arrive with your companions?"

"He did," Aragorn responded. "Gandalf has been a friend of mine for many years and has been our companion since our departure from Rivendell, but we shall not speak of our journey. Go and speak to your king." Eledher smiled and nodded before saying,

"I thank you for arriving my Lord Aragorn. You could be of much assistance to Rohan." With saying that, he left the four companions and walked over to Theoden who had by now regained his composure and was speaking to Gandalf.

"Again, it is good to see you well, Laura," Aragorn said kindly. "I am sorry my friends, but I feel that I must go speak with the king and Gandalf. Rohan now knows of Saruman's treachery and we must decide on a course of action. I shall speak to you all later." He smiled at them all and turned to walk to Theoden, Gandalf, and Eledher, who now spoke together.

"I go for some food and drink," Gimli said gruffly. "It has been over a week since I have had a decent meal and I mean to have one." Laura shook her head in mirth at Gimli as he moved away and Legolas smiled. Laura turned to Legolas and moved her mouth up to his ear, whispering,

"_Le melin_." Legolas smiled and bent down, giving her a soft kiss before responding, (I love you.)

"_Melithon le anuir_." He paused in thought, then asked,"_Mas aníral bedi_?" (I will love you forever. Where do you want to go?)

"_Aviston,_" she replied. "_Boe enni garo bost_." Legolas smiled before responding, (I do not know. I need a rest.)

"_Le henion_. _Bado garo bost_." (I understand. Go rest.)

"_Le hannon_, Legolas." She turned was about to walk away but Legolas stopped her. (I thank you.)

"_Dartho_,_ Inthenin!" After hearing that, Laura whipped around. (Wait, Ithenin!)_

"_Man pennil_?" she asked curiously. Legolas looked at her oddly, then responded in the Common Tongue. (What did you say?)

"I had said, 'Wait'." Laura sighed in frustration.

"I realize that. What was it you called me?" she said impatiently. Legolas smiled and replied,

"I called you '_Inthenin_'. It is a name that means 'true heart' in the Elvish tongue." Laura looked at him suspiciously.

"Where have you heard that name before when speaking of me? Did Galadriel tell you?" Legolas looked at her confusedly.

"I do not know what you speak of. Did Lady Galadriel give you that name in Lothlorien?"

"She did. It was after my transformation and I had been walking in the forests. She appeared and spoke to me using that name." Legolas smiled and responded,

"It seems I am not the only one who believes you have a kind heart." Laura smiled at him, then asked,

"What is it that you wanted?"

"I had simply wished to say, _Garo bost vaer_._ Nal lû_." (Sleep well. Until later.)

"_Le hannon_, Legolas. _Garo arad vaer_" (I thank you. Have a good day.)

"_Ae han aníral_." Laura laughed and kissed him on the cheek before answering. (If you desire it.)

"_Avaro naeth_._Han aníron_." Saying that, she turned and walked down corridor to her chamber. (Do not worry. I desire it.)

* * *

The morning of Theodred's funeral came fast. Everyone had been told that the funeral would be held early the day which it was. A long precession from inside the city walked outside of its walls to an open mound. Theodred was by six of the Rohirrim as they were followed by Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, and many people of Rohan mourning the loss of their prince. Eowyn waited with the other women at the tomb, as did Laura. The procession slowly arrived there and as the body was passed to the women to be placed into the tomb, Eowyn burst into tears as she recited a chant.

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_  
_giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende _  
_on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære _  
_his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. _  
_Bealo... _

(An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.  
'An evil death...)

Theoden stood still as a stone, head bowed in mourning. The shock of his son's death had past, now he understood, but hated that he could do nothing. Gandalf watched Theoden thoroughly, to see how he would continue react to the news. The tomb was closed and it sounded as if everyone's death had been proclaimed. After the closing of the tomb, there was a still eerie silence and slowly, people began to leave the gravesite to their homes. Eventually, Eowyn, Aragorn, and Laura left, but Gandalf remained behind and spoke words to the grieving king.

When Laura arrived back at the King's Hall, she found Legolas standing upon the landing at the top of the steps. He looked out to the newly-raised mound and watched as the king spoke to Gandalf. Laura looked at Legolas as she walked up the steps, but turned to see what he was looking at, then looked back it him. He watched her as she approached, but remained where he stood.

"Why were you not at the funeral?" she asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"The deaths of Men do not concern Gimli and myself, being of different races than that of Man," he paused for a moment, then looked at Laura and sighed before continuing, "but other than that, death confuses me." Laura nodded, understandingly and replied,

"Perhaps I still have some Man in me, although my appearance is that of an Elf, for I understand death and still feel a strong bond between myself and other Men. I have once been human and have heard and seen death often. In my world, death is common and is not unheard of. I, myself, have suffered the death of my grandmother. We were very close, but her time had come; I shall never forget her and now that I think of it, I believe that is how we survive the death of a loved one, we remember them and they can never leave us if they are in our memory and imagination. With out imagination, we are always able to visit and see them." Legolas looked at Laura quizzically and stated,

"How is it that you thought of that? As an Elf, death is not common, therefore it is difficult to understand, but I see in the eyes of Man that what you say is true. In many eyes, I see traces of some past suffering, but there it still a light of hope and it never fades from existence. I believe what you have just said is what I have seen." He paused for a moment, but then continued, "I may understand better, now, what death is, but I do not think I ever fully will, however hard you try. I am glad that you went to the funeral and now I am sorry that I had not. I shall, perhaps, give my regards to Theoden when I next see him." Laura nodded and smiled up at him, then noticed that Theoden and Gandalf were leaving the tomb and making their way back up to the Hall. There would be a meeting soon, for they had to decide what they would do next in order to keep the people of Rohan safe and fight against the traitor, Saruman.

Laura and Legolas stared out at the sky, wondering what the day would bring them. Soon, Gandalf and Theoden passed by them; the king walked with more strength than he had earlier in the morning. There was a stone-hard determination in his eyes and Gandalf smiled upon seeing this. The wizard looked to Legolas and Laura, smiling and bid they come in, for the meeting was to start.

* * *

The Finding Neverland thing was the idea of imagination being a way for people to visit and see loved ones that have died. Great movie; if you haven't seen it, I recommend it. It is very beautiful and sad.

Review Responses:

Dunthonwen- Actually, I like good grades, which is why I actually took a few weeks ago off. I believe you will be back from being out of town when you read this, so I hope you had a good time wherever you were. Thanks for the review.

IwishChan- Yay! I made you happy. No problem about doing what you wanted. Hope you liked that chapter.

Myri78- I'm done with finals! It makes me so happy! Yeah, well, I've hit some major writers' block. Help me! Thanks for the review!

Neassa- Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!

TeenAnimeLover- I know what I'm going to do with Laura and Eledher, it will be a lot less violent and hostile than Boromir. I'll keep Eledher from being hurt. Thank you for reviewing this and your welcome for reviewing Age of Men. It was my pleasure.

kagura- I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review.

ChickyPoo- I'm glad you liked that the last chapter turned out well and hope you liked this one.

Elle Knight- Thanks for the review, Elle. Hope you liked this chapter. Are you going to be updating 'For All Time' soon? I hope so. Thanks for the review.

gothic-ember- Thanks for the very big awesome review. lol Glad you loved it so fricken much.

faeriekittie306 animelover- Hope you're glad that Laura's fine. Thanks for the review.

Babii-Gurl- Thanks for the review and glad you like the story. Hope you liked this chapter.

IloveOrlando08- I wish you luck on your finals. I hate those stupid things, but hope you do well. I think I did fine. Thanks for the review.

ZELINIA- Sorry about the last chapter being slow. I've hit writer's block and it's very annoying. Hope you liked this chapter. The death explanation and all.

Candy Quackenbush- Thanks for you output on the Laura/Eledher romance. I know where I'm going with it. Thanks for the compliment with the poem. Hope you liked this chapter.

Tanja- Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter.

LemonLover- Thanks for the review and your output on the Laura/Eledher romance. It won't go too far, and they will always remain friends. Hope you liked this chapter.

ShadowedWolf13- I'm afraid I'm not going to give you another chapter to make up for a few weeks ago, you'll just have to live. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

* * *

So…many…responses…_pants_ I need to find a way to shorten those. Oh, and I've hit some writer's block and could use some ideas of what you guys want to happen besides the characters preparing to go to Helm's Deep. Help please!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be leaving for vacation on the 19 of June and return on the 4 of July. Sorry, but I won't be able to update then. It's two weeks and again I'm sorry. I'll try to get one more update before I leave, but then you'll have to wait. Please be patient and don't kill me. Thank you.


	19. Exodus

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I really need to get back into the swing of things. Please forgive me and don't kill me. I've been working on another fanfic I've started on Pirates of the Caribbean. It's a WillOC. Go and read that if you like. I won't stop writing, but be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any original characters, only Laura and Eledher.

* * *

Chapter 19: Exodus

One of Théoden's men ran into the Hall, carrying a young boy in his arms with a girl running behind him. Théoden looked up in concern at the man.

"Théoden King," he said bowing, "these two children have traveled from a town about two leagues from here. Uruk-hai are said to have been attacking their town, according to this girl. The boy rode for a day and a half without rest, for their need to come to Edoras was dire. They are in need of food and shelter, my lord." Théoden looked at the rider in surprise and shock. He had not realized all the chaos happening to his land when he was under the sickly influence of Wormtongue. His gaze turned to the children and he saw weariness and fear in their eyes.

"Give the children a room in the Hall," the King commanded. "Allow them to bathe and wash. Examine the boy and be sure he is alright. Once they are ready, they may return here to eat." The man nodded.

"Yes, Théoden King," he said with a bow before turning and walking down one of the corridors of the Hall. Gandalf watched the man go, then swiftly turned his gaze to the King.

"As you can see," Gandalf gestured to the corridor the children had just gone down, "Saruman has not been lax on his attempt to overtake Rohan. He weakens your people and their hopes. The final blow is not far and it will be hard. You must decide what to do for your people." Gandalf walked up the steps of the throne until he stood beside the King. Théoden averted his eyes to the stone beneath his feet. He wanted to do what was best for his people.

"Gamling," he called in frustration. The man appeared in front of the King. "Get a chair for Mithrandir and have food and ale brought out. I shall eat nothing. Now is not a time for joy and happiness when my people are suffering and death is not far." Gamling nodded, then ran down another corridor to the kitchens. Théoden sighed in frustration and nervousness. Gamling returned with the chair, allowing Gandalf to sit beside the King. Théoden opened his mouth to speak when the two children appeared again. The man who had brought them walking behind them. They looked nervously about, their eyes wide.

"Food and drink is coming," the King said to them kindly. "You may wait until it arrives." He nodded for the man to leave them, which he did. The children sat at a table. "Why are the people not fighting?" he asked. "They simply fall to the Uruk-hai. Men know how to wield swords and ride." Aragorn stepped forward.

"The Uruk-hai came unawares. It was not known when they would come. They were not prepared. You cannot blame them." Théoden sighed, yet nodded, for he knew this was true. Gamling returned from the kitchens and walked up to Éowyn who stood listening to her uncle. He whispered something to her and she followed him down the corridor he had just come from. She returned a moment later with two bowls of soup, Gamling behind her carrying a plate of bread and fruit and a mug of ale. Éowyn sat the bowls in front of the children and allowed them to eat. Gamling walked forward as well. Théoden looked up tiredly.

"Does anyone wish to eat?" Gimli coughed loudly and looked up from his seat at one of the tables.

"I do," he said gruffly. "A decent meal always sounds good to a Dwarf, especially after going weeks without one." Théoden nodded for Gamling to set the food before Gimli. He did so, then walked to the back of the Hall.

"What of the children?" the King asked his niece.

"They are fine," she said, "but of their town, I do not know. They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

"Where's mama?" the girl asked Éowyn, looking up from her soup.

"Shhh," Éowyn said quietly, telling her to eat her soup. Laura stood beside Legolas, thinking of what was happening. They would go to Helm's Deep…there would be the battle…and many would die.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf explained. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." He paused and placed his hand on Théoden's chair. "You must fight," he ended firmly.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said, stepping forward again. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," the King said hopelessly. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," he ended firmly.

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn said almost angrily. "Whether you would risk it or not." He did not want the King to be folly. They had to fight, there would be no other way. What would he do if not fight? Laura looked up from Aragorn to the King. She understood where they both were coming from. The King had been influenced and wished to reclaim his dignity and the trust of his people. He did not wish to risk the lives of his people. Aragorn saw that there would be no other way to defeat Saruman. They would have to fight, even if lives would be lost. It was a necessity in war. She sighed quietly to herself then looked down at her feet.

"When last I looked," the King said hotly, "Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Aragorn knew this, but still wanted the best for the people of Rohan. Gandalf had had enough of this. Bickering would get them no where.

"Then what is the King's decision?" he asked tiredly, yet firmly. Théoden looked up at all those present, his gaze unwavering.

"We ride to Helm's Deep." Gandalf sighed in annoyance, yet knew it was Théoden's choice, not his own.

* * *

It was the morning after. The people of Rohan would depart for Helm's Deep. The city would be evacuated and battle, hopefully, would be unnecessary. Laura walked down the steps of the Hall with Legolas.

"I cannot believe he is being so folly," she said angrily. "Does he not realize that battle cannot be averted? It will come, as Aragorn thinks. Lives will be lost." Legolas looked at her curiously. Was she telling him of what was to come, or was she stating her beliefs?

"A king can be folly to the minds of others, but he does what he believes is right. I have seen this many times with my father. I do not agree with what he chooses, yet he is sure that what he does is right. When you are king, there is rarely one you can call on for guidance. The choices are your own, and only your own. Théoden is lucky to have Gandalf with him, even if Gandalf disagrees with him." Laura stopped at the bottom of the steps abruptly. She looked at Legolas.

"I understand what you say. It makes sense," she sighed and looked to the ground. "I am sorry for placing my anger and troubles on you. I do not wish to be a burden. I am simply nervous. I know what is to happen, and although it is helpful, it also seems as a curse." Legolas frowned, and turned to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Do not worry if you are a burden to me, _meleth_. You go through much. I see much sadness in your eyes when I look at you. You attempt to hide it, and you do so well, but certain beings can see through your mask. Myself being one of them. I wish I could lift the burden of your knowledge off you, but know that is not possible." He kissed her softly and held her to him. She smiled as she clung to him. He seemed to help her and be there for her whenever she needed it. He pulled bag and smiled softly at her. (love)

"I thank you, Legolas," she said. "You help me most when I need it." She paused for a moment to think. "Come, we must find Gandalf and the others. We should know of what is to happen." They turned and were about to continue walking, when a voice called out,

"Laura!" They turned and looked up the steps to the Golden Hall and saw Eledhir running down the steps to them. Laura smiled at seeing him, he was a very kind man and helped her a great deal. Legolas watched the man; he was a little cautious of Eledhir, not knowing him too well. Once the man stood before them, he smiled and spoke.

"I am to stay and journey to Helm's Deep. I would have gone in search of Éomer, but Mithrandir is to do so. He has told Théoden King that he shall depart. He should be at the stables." Laura's eyes widened. She, of course, knew that was to happen, but she wished to see him off.

"Thank you, Eledhir," she quickly said, before tearing off to the stables, Legolas close behind her. She reached the stables and looked in. Gandalf stood before Shadowfax, stroking the horse's nose. Aragorn and Gimli stood in the stable as well. Laura and Legolas entered to hear Gandalf speak.

"The Grey Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time." He walked to the side of the horse and jumped on him. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East" Laura smiled up at the old man. He looked at her, a hint of a smile on his lips, and winked.

"Go," Aragorn said, opening the gates of the stable. Gandalf reared Shadowfax and ran from the stable. Legolas grabbed Laura and jumped back before she got hurt. They watched as the White Wizard ran off over the plains.

Gimli soon left the stables, but Aragorn, Legolas, and Laura remained. She wished to find a horse for her to ride.

"You do not wish to ride with me?" Legolas asked, stroking a horse's nose. Laura looked at him.

"You have Gimli to ride with you and I wish to ride on my own. I enjoy riding."

"You had not told me you have ridden before."

"I learned at home," she said simply, sadness creeping into her voice. Legolas nodded once. Laura looked among the horses in the stable and saw a beautiful black mare. She walked up to it and slowly reached up to stroke its nose. It whinnied quietly and Laura smiled. Legolas approached.

"It seems she likes you."

"Indeed," Laura agreed. She turned to one of the stablemen as he passed, carrying a saddle. "Is anyone to ride her?" she asked.

" Not that I know, my lady," he said. Laura looked at the horse, then back at the man.

"What is her name?"

"She has none," the stableman said before walking away. Laura looked at the horse once more.

"I shall call you _Tinnuroch_, 'Early Night'." The horse seemed to whinny in happiness.

"I guess that she enjoys the name," Legolas said. Laura turned to him and nodded. She opened the gate of the horses stall, and went in. Out of instinct, she went to get a saddle and bridal. "You are an Elf now," Legolas said, causing her to stop. "You should be able to ride without the need of saddle or bridal." Laura looked at him and nodded.

"I had forgotten. You are right," she said. She removed Tinnuroch from the stall and out of the stable. Legolas went and got Arod and followed Laura out. Laura stopped and made sure the horse was calm before jumping onto its back. It remained still and did not move. She nudged the horse forward and held the mane for support. It felt good to ride bear-back, yet she felt more certain and safer with a saddle. Also, there was the matter with the battle on the way to Helm's Deep; she would not be able to fight bear-back. She dismounted the horse and walked up to Legolas.

"I understand what you mean, Legolas, but I am more accustomed to riding with saddle and bridal. I would prefer to ride so. I recommend the same for you, for you have Gimli with you." Legolas thought for a moment.

"I, myself, prefer riding bear-back, but you are right. Gimli would most likely be frightened of riding so. I shall ride with saddle and bridal, as well." They both turned their horses back into the stables and tacked them. Once they were done, they returned outside and remounted their horses. They was little that they needed to bring; they would bring the clothes on their back and weapons. It was what would be necessary. They would only bring what was needed. Gimli soon came out was mounted behind Legolas. Aragorn and Théoden also arrived and mounted their own horses. They would leave in a matter of minutes.

"It seems as if this journey will never end," Laura said to Legolas. He looked at her and saw sadness and fear in her eyes. He knew he could not ask her what troubled her, for it concerned the future.

"It shall end soon enough," he said simply. "I hope all is alright in the end." Laura smiled.

"Keep that hope, it brings joy to the heart and peace to the mind. Come," she said as Théoden began riding forward, "let us go. Let us hope we shall look again upon this glorious house." They rode on. It would be a long journey until they arrived at Helm's Deep and it would be dangerous. It seemed the farther Laura got in this Quest, the heavier her heart got, but she had to keep hope.

* * *

Review Responses:

Fk306 animelover- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Myri78- Don't kill me for having to wait so long. I tried to put some fluffy bunnies in it, but it's really hard to keep Leggy in character and have a romance. That was your belated b-day present. Thanks for the wish on the vacation. It was great.

IwishChan- I don't know about Leggy at the funeral. I'm using an online script and it didn't say anything about Leggy being there. I use that and what I remember. Hope you liked this chapter.

TeenAnimeLover- Yeah, I'm not really going to have Eledher fall in love with her, but he'll have feelings for her and be good friends with her. He'll realize Leggy loves her. Hope you liked this chapter.

ZELINIA- Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the vacation wish.

KAGURA- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

IloveOrlando08- Glad to have your input on the Eledher thing. Hope you liked this chapter.

LemonLove- Thanks for the review.

Chicky Poo- Thanks for the review. I'll keep you idea about Laura confronting Éowyn about Aragorn and Arwen. I could maybe write that later. I like that idea.

jj- Thanks for the major compliment. Hope you liked this chapter.

Candy Quackenbush- Hey again, CandyQ! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

gothic-ember- Thanks for the review. About mocking your other review, I wasn't trying to. Hope you liked this chapter.

ShadowsofHell- Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the idea about Leggy's father writing something. Maybe I'll do that later.

ShadowedWolf13- Thanks for the awesome review. I wrote before, it's hard to keep Leggy in character, yet have a romance.

Dunthonwen- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Mimi- Thanks for pushing me to write. I needed it. Hope you liked this chapter.

Mangagurl101- Thanks for pushing me. That helped a lot. Hope you liked this.

* * *

It's been so long. I had a great vacation if anyone is wondering and I'll try to write more, but it's hard to have two fanfics going. I hope you liked this and if you'd like, read my Pirates of the Caribbean fic, Faith Never Fades. Please review guys! Thank you! 


	20. The Journey

Hello again! How are you guys? Well, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. He's number 20. By the way, thanks for the 200 reviews. Hope you enjoy the rest.

I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Elle Knight, who has been very supportive of my writing and is a wonderful author herself. I also dedicate this chapter to Chicky Poo for her idea which I added into this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Journey

Laura rode beside Legolas upon her horse Tinnuroch. The King rode just before them alongside Aragorn, and even further up rode Gimli, talking to Éowyn of Dwarf women. Legolas looked about carefully, being sure that no sudden ambush would come. He watched Laura as well; she was going through much. Laura listened to what Gimli said.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," Gimli chuckled, "that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn smiled at Gimli's statement and turned to look back, her eyes landing on Aragorn.

"It's the beards," he whispered, gesturing such with his hand. Éowyn laughed as did Laura. Legolas turned quickly and looked at Laura upon hearing her laughter. He then smiled upon seeing the happiness in her eyes.

"You seem to be in better spirits, _meleth_," Legolas said. Laura looked at him lovingly, a large smile upon her face. (love)

"Indeed, for Aragorn's joke of Dwarf women having beards was quite funny." Legolas was so happy to see her smiling; he hadn't seen a true smile on her face for some time.

"I am sure it was." He then leaned towards her from his horse and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. The sudden stomping of hooves was heard, causing both Legolas and Laura to gaze immediately ahead. They both smiled and laughed to see Gimli had fallen off his horse.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," Gimli announced. Théoden began speaking to Aragorn, but it was easily heard by both Laura and Legolas.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time," the King admitted. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Éowyn laughed and looked back, again her eyes lying upon Aragorn. She brushed Gimli off. "Then she was left alone," the King continued, "to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father," he ended guiltily. Éowyn continued looking back at Aragorn, but the smile disappeared from her face.

Laura watched Éowyn worriedly. Aragorn was already loved and in love, yet Éowyn wished to have his love instead. Laura did not wish Éowyn to be heartbroken, yet perhaps she could talk to her. She jumped from Tinnuroch and landed swiftly on the ground. She took Tinnuroch's reins in her hands. To Legolas' questioning gaze she replied,

"I wish to speak to Éowyn of something. I shall return shortly." Legolas nodded once, then glanced ahead again. Laura walked forward—Tinnuroch walking beside her—until she reached Éowyn who still walked Gimli's horse forward.

"I wish to speak to you, Éowyn, of private matters," she said looking to the young woman, then casting a glance to Gimli.

"I would gladly speak to you, only someone must assist Gimli." Laura nodded and turned back.

"Legolas," she called, "could you assist Gimli?" The Elf rode forward, until he was beside Laura.

"What is it, _meleth_?" he asked. (love)

"I wish to speak to Éowyn in private, yet someone needs to assist Gimli."

"Very well." He jumped from Arod and took his reins along with those of Gimli's horse. They began a conversation quietly.

"Come," Laura said, "let us move forward." She walked before Legolas and Gimli, trying to get out of earshot of Aragorn. Éowyn followed, a quizzical look upon her face.

"What is it, Laura?" she asked once they had began walking at a normal pace. Laura did not know how to put this.

"You must know of Aragorn," she said quietly and slowly.

"Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn said, casting a glance back.

"Yes." She paused for a moment. "You must know, Aragorn's heart is already taken. It is folly to continue fighting for it. His heart will not easily sway from the one he loves."

"How do you know this? He has never spoken of a woman whom he loves."

"He wears a jewel around his neck. It is from her." Éowyn looked sadly at Laura, yet you could see an unwavering look in her eyes.

"I have never loved a man like him. I am afraid I cannot love another as I love him. I must win his love."

"But you cannot," Laura said exasperatedly. "His heart belongs to another. If you wish, speak to him. Look in his eyes as he speaks of her." She paused tiredly. "I cannot change your feelings for Aragorn, nor can I not allow you to try and win his heart, but I wished you to have warning before you walked blindly into possible heartbreak." Éowyn looked at Laura in surprise. It did sound as if Laura was warning her against a possible heartbreak, but how could she know of such things. It was impossible.

"I have told you what I wished to," Laura admitted. "I shall now go, speak to Aragorn if you wish." Laura turned her horse. "Legolas, you may return the reins to Éowyn," she said. He did so, then followed her to their previous position. Aragorn, at that moment jumped from his horse and lead it up beside Éowyn. They began speaking. Laura watched the conversation from Tinnuroch and paid close attention to Éowyn's reactions, for she remembered what Aragorn said. She sighed at Éowyn's look of confusion when their conversation was done, but in her heart, Laura knew what she had told Éowyn was right.

* * *

That evening a camp was made on their journey. Éowyn walked about, serving soup to those who wanted it. Laura was not too hungry, she did not need food. 

"Do you wish for some soup?" Éowyn asked politely.

"Nay," Laura said, lifting a hand, "give it to those who are in true need of it."

Laura stood beside Legolas, they looked out to the dying sun. More thoughts of what was to come plagued her. So far, they had been following what had happened in the movie, but in the movie there was a Warg battle before arriving at Helm's Deep and in the books there was not. What would happen? Aragorn would perhaps fall for a time period, or he would not. Also, would the Elves come and assist the men of Rohan as in the movie, or would they have to fight on their own, as in the book. Laura grimaced and placed a hand to her head. Legolas noticed immediately and looked at her in worry.

"Why must I be cursed so?" Laura cried. "Why must I know the future, yet not know what is to happen?" Legolas looked at her in confusion.

"How is it that you know the future, yet you do not?" he asked.

"There are two possibilities of what is to happen. Which it is, I do not know." She paused in frustration. "I know what is to happen, yet I am as in the dark as the others. I am worried," she admitted. "I do not know if what I think shall take place or not. I hope it shall not, but I am not sure."

"You are here," Legolas said, now holding her close to him in an embrace. "You are here and you are safe, that is all that matters now." Laura's head leaned against Legolas' chest as his sentence repeated itself in her mind.

_You are here and you are safe, that is all that matters now_.

_You are here and you are safe, that is all that matters…now_.

_You are here and you are safe, that is all that matters NOW._

I thought struck Laura. It hit her suddenly and hit her hard. Her life was as important as all the others. At first, she had just come to assist the Fellowship, but now her life was important as one of them. If she were to die before, there would be great grief, but hopefully no danger to the Quest, now…since her love with Legolas, her death would affect all of them. If she were to die in battle, Legolas would be grieved, most likely to death. Also…Aragorn would grieve; she was like a sister to him. His grief would be a distraction and possibly be a cause of his death as well. Legolas and Aragorn's lives were important. They would be needed for the Quest and it would fail if either were to die. She had to live…for the Quest to finish. If she did not, all hope would be lost.

Her head jerked up from leaning against Legolas and she pulled away from his grasp. He looked at her fearfully.

"What is it,_ meleth nín_?" Laura placed her hands to her head in surprise. How did she just realize that.

"It is nothing," she said hastily. "I had just thought of something."

"Unless I am wrong, what you thought of gave you a great fright," Legolas said calmly. Laura looked up at him, and nodded.

"It is just something I have never thought of before until now."

"Do you wish to speak of it?" Legolas asked. Laura shook her head.

"Nay, I do not. I do not wish to worry you and myself more." She paused for a moment and took a breath. "It adds another thing for me to think about as we continue our Quest. It adds an addition to my curse." Legolas shook his head firmly, anger was seen in his.

"You are not cursed, _meleth nín_," he said, his voice strong and unyielding. "Why do you continue to say you are?" He realized the anger in his voiced and attempted to calm himself. "I would call this a gift. It helps to know what is to come, then you are better prepared."

"But I cannot share what is to come to anyone. I must only keep it to myself, despite my wanting to share it."

"It is a responsibility then, not a curse, nor a gift. You were brought here for this. It is a test of strength in a way. You must overcome this grief and sadness you feel because of this knowledge and use it to your own advantage. I hope you can understand what it is I say."

"I do," Laura said, giving him a soft kiss. She pulled back, "bit it is hard to overcome this, for I have never had such an experience."

"We are here for you," Legolas said. "We are all here for you and always will be, know that." He pulled her to him and gave her another kiss.

_But will I always be here for you_, she thought.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Candy Quackenbush- Here's the update. Hope you liked it. Can't wait for more from you.

Myri78- Hope you liked this chapter. I tried to put a little more romance, but also some troubles.

TeenAnimeLover- Eledher will not be hurt. I need to find where I can put him in the upcoming chapters. Hope you liked this.

Dunthonwen- Yay, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It's hard to keep everyone in character…. I try my best. Hope you liked this chapter.

IwishChan- What is the Hamster song may I ask? Hope you liked this chapter.

Elle Knight- Thanks so much for the Harry Potter story. It was great. I'm extremely happy you'll be starting you Pirates stories again. I cannot wait to hear more from you.

Mimi- Thanks for the kind review. I'm glad you got me writing again. Hope you liked this chapter.

elf of rohan- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Fk306 animelover- Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

gothic-ember- Glad you weren't offended. Hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

I would like to thank Chicky Poo for the idea about Laura confronting Éowyn about Aragorn. It was a really good idea. 

I got recommended a wonderful Harry Potter fanfic from my very good friend, Elle Knight. It should be in my favorites. It's called 'Lessons for Life'. Go read Elle Knight's stories as well. She has four Pirates of the Caribbean stories and a wonderful Phantom of the Opera one. I recommend her writing.

I hope you all liked this chapter. It is short, yet important I guess. I'll try to keep up with you guys. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you.


	21. The Warg Battle

Wow, does time fly…. Forgive me for not writing since…August, I believe. My muses left for a while, but thanks to a friend, they seemed to have returned. Therefore, I continue to write on. I recently re-read my last few chapters to get back into the swing of things, so, I hope to be correct in my information. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes. Well, read on! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, only Laura.

* * *

Chapter 21: Warg Battle

The company from Rohan rode on, hoping to arrive to Helm's Deep later in the afternoon. Laura was uneasy still with the information she possessed. What would happen? Would there be a battle on the journey, or wouldn't there? She rode beside Legolas, remaining quiet in thought. Most were quiet as it were, for tension and fear were high; there was no need for speech. Aragorn was restless and thoughts seemed to plague him as he rode ahead. _Most likely thoughts of Arwen_, Laura thought to herself, looking to the Ranger before her.

Soon, the company seemed to be approaching a large plain. It was a likely place for an ambush and made certain people uneasy. Legolas glanced around at the villagers, staring ahead at the plains in weariness; they just wished to arrive at Helm's Deep. Aragorn looked forward at the plain, getting a feeling of dread and fear. He reined his horse, awaiting Laura and Legolas to approach. Upon seeing the Elven prince, he kicked his horse to move at his pace.

"Legolas," he said. "My mind grows uneasy at the sight of this plain. Run ahead and see if there is any danger." Legolas nodded sternly before swiftly dismounting from Arod and running ahead at the quick speed of an Elf. Aragorn watched him, and looked to Laura, who held fear in her eyes. _So_, she thought, _it is to happen_. Seeing the fear Laura held did nothing to comfort Aragorn and he stared ahead in waiting to see what was to come. His attention, although, was suddenly brought to the king when Théoden yelled out.

"Gamling! Hama!" he called. "Ride ahead and scout the area! Be sure there is no danger in bringing the people there!" The two men nodded and urged their steeds to a gallop, running in the direction of the plain, ahead of the others. They ran past Legolas and into a ditch in the land, unseen by the others. The Elf's gaze followed them as they passed, but suddenly, the noise of battle was heard, and Legolas rushed down into the ditch to assist the men. Aragorn's eyes widened in horror and he dismounted from Brego, running forward, to where Legolas stood. He saw the Elf slash the throat of a huge Warg in disgust, then kick it to the side. "A scout!" Legolas yelled out to those behind him. The people went into chaos and fear, not knowing what to do. Legolas remained at a distance and watched as a wave of Wargs and Orcs swept up to cover the plains. Saruman had been planning a massacre. Aragorn swiftly ran back down the hill slope and yelled out to the people of Rohan.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" The people of Rohan flew into panic and chaos, not knowing what to do. Laura's eyes widened in fear at the battle that was to come. Aragorn yelled out again. "Get them out of here!" he cried to the innocent women and children. Sprinting back to Brego, he mounted him and pulled on his reins sharply, in the direction of the ambush.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden commanded atop Snowbourne, his beautiful white horse. The men obeyed him and urged their own horses forward, in the direction of the attack. The citizens cried out in fear and grief as they felt trapped in the ambush. Gimli growled as he attempted to mount Arod.

"Come on, get me up here. I'm a rider! Come on!" he shouted out as he received help mounting the horse. "Argh!" he groaned as he sat atop the horse. A distance away, Legolas watched the horizon, awaiting the vicious attack of the Wargs and soon a flood of the wolf-like creatures covered the plains before him. His eyes widened in horror at the magnitude of Saruman's ambush; fifty or so Warg riders galloping at a great speed, lusting after the death and blood of the Rohirrim. Meanwhile, Théoden turned back to Éowyn and looked to her in restlessness.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep," he told her. "And make haste!" he added firmly.

"I can fight!" Éowyn protested to him in determination. She held the will to fight, yet Théoden did not wish his only niece to die in battle. It was not her time to fight.

"No!" Théoden exclaimed harshly. He softened his voice momentarily. "You must do this…for me." Éowyn looked to him as if he doubted her and her abilities, but turned to assist the citizens, as was his command. Théoden, another problem off his mind, turned and prepared for the battle at hand. Spotting Laura, he galloped to her and spoke. "Laura, I recommend you journey with Éowyn to Helm's Deep. There is a battle at hand and you are newly recovered." He was unsure of her ability in battle and since she was under his protection, did not want to risk it. Laura turned Tinnuroch and looked to Théoden in unwaveringly.

"I shall not depart now, Théoden King," she replied. "I am one of the Fellowship and shall remain with my companions." Théoden looked at her in surprise; his face became etched with resolve.

"Laura," he repeated, "you are under my charge and newly healed; since I am King of Rohan, your safety lies within my hands. I send Éowyn away for her safety as I wish to do for you," he explained exasperatedly, eager to rush out to the battle.

Aragorn, a distance away, overheard the King's words and approached them at a swift speed. "My lord," he called to Théoden, "Laura has been with us from the beginning and is skilled in battle. She has overcome much and has proven to others that she may care for herself." Théoden looked to Aragorn in doubt.

"If you are sure," Théoden sighed in defeat. "You may fight alongside my men and myself. I wish you safety in battle," he said before turning from them and running at a gallop to the battlefield. "Follow me!" he called out to his men. "Yah!" He kicked Snowbourne on into the battlefield, ready for all that awaited him and his men. He would not give up on his people without a fight.

Aragorn looked to Laura and gave her a sharp nod, silently wishing her safety before turning and following the king with the rest of the Rohirrim. Once more, he turned to be sure of the safety of the Rohan citizens. His eyes locked with those of Éowyn for a moment. He cared deeply for her and her safety, as a brother would and watched for a moment as she lead the people away from the battle, to Helm's Deep.

In his heart, Aragorn somewhat felt at home, with other Men. His dedication to the men of the west burned within him. It out powered his dedication to Elrond and the Elves, who had raised him as a boy. Gritting his teeth as he ran on, he unsheathed his blade, glaring at the Warg riders.

* * *

Laura looked ahead, to Legolas, as he shoots arrows at advancing Warg riders, still a great distance away from Théoden and his company. He fells one with an arrow and kills a second before noticing Théoden's men approach. Laura released a bated breath and urged Tinnuroch forward, to follow the company.

Legolas, noticing Arod approach, Gimli upon his back, turned and jogged to the horse, reaching a hand up to grasp his mane. Nimbly, he swung himself upon the back of the horse, Arod at a gallop, and sat mounted, running smoothing into the fray of the battle.

The battle had begun. The Warg-Riders shrieked as they ran headlong into the company of Rohan riders. The Rohirrim gritted their teeth in anger and determination as they approached the hideous Orcs upon their large Wargs. The battle that was about to take place would hopefully not have many casualties, but that was unknown to many; unknown to all, but one.

Laura cried out as Tinnuroch galloped onward. Thoughts plagued her mind as she rode, so she paid little attention to the battle at hand. _Aragorn shall fall here!_ her mind screamed to her. As much as she willed it would not happen, she knew it had to and would most likely. Shaking her head, she attempted to rid her mind of those thoughts, for they would be of no assistance to her at the moment, riding to battle.

One moment, it appeared the Wargs were a mile away, but in the blink of an eye, with the pace both parties were running at towards the other, the Wargs were but a few yards away. Laura's eyes widened as she viewed the Wargs before her, but she scrunched her eyes closed as she knew that in a moment, they groups would collide. Her blade was drawn and she was ready for battle. She waited to hear the growls and shouts of battle.

A bone-breaking crunch was heard as both Wargs and horses came to a crash. Laura's eyes popped open, knowing she had to sense her surroundings when she fought. The sound of steal clashing steal met her ears as she raised her own sword, parrying the blow of an Orc. It grimaced as it watched her block its blow and drew back its rusted scimitar again, preparing for another fatal blow, but Laura moved faster, cutting the Orc through the side, causing it to fall from its Warg, dead. The Warg snarled at Laura and opened its mouth widely, revealing the rows of canines it held. Laura, given an instant to decide, reached back into her quiver, removing one of the knives given to her by Legolas in Rivendell, and smashed the blade through the top of the skull of the Warg. Blood spilled from the wound as it immediately died. Laura removed the knife from the skull, noticing a black blood upon it. She placed it back in her quiver, ready to grasp at it again if need be.

Laura looked wildly around her to notice she was in the mess of the battle. Wishing to get out, she tugged sharply on Tinnuroch reins, hoping to make him back up and out of the fray of the battle. Luckily, Tinnuroch did as she wished and stepped back a few steps, unsure and nervous, not knowing where he was going and seeing battle all around him. Looking around swiftly in hopes of spotting anyone she knew, Laura sat upon Tinnuroch, readying herself for another fight. Spotting Legolas' blond hair a distance away, her mind came to ease, knowing he was safe.

She watched as Aragorn killed an Orc, a little nearer to her, but Laura's train of thought was broken when another Warg approached her at a gallop, knocking her from her horse. She grimaced as her side came in contact with the rough ground. Tinnuroch squirmed on the ground for a moment before getting to his feet and bolting from the battle. The Warg drooled menacingly as it approached Laura, ready to make the kill. The Orc grinned, its yellow teeth visible as it urged its beast on, excited to see yet another death. Laura gasped, knowing that death was just a breath away; she did not have enough time to get her blade and raise it. Death would surely come to her. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain to sear through her body, but a groan and thud was heard before her instead. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the figure of the Warg, dead upon the ground, an arrow sticking from its throat. Laura twisted her head in the direction of where the arrow had come from to see Legolas upon Arod. He nodded once to her before continuing on in the battle. A snarl was heard before Laura; she turned her head once more to the dead Warg, seeing the Orc that rode it, its scimitar raised up, ready to strike her. Shoving herself to her feet, Laura drew both of her knives, parrying the Orc's blow with one, and slicing its neck with the other. She grimaced in disgust of the black blood upon her knife, but shrugged it off, realizing that was the price of battle.

Having a moment of freedom, Laura rose herself to her feet and looked about the battle field. So far, the battle was in favor of the king and that brought some comfort to Laura's heart. With a tired sigh, she glanced all about her, but then dread came into her heart at the sight before her. Aragorn was strapped to a Warg, which was running wildly to the edge of a cliff. Laura's eyes widened as she immediately propelled her legs to the cliff, watching Aragorn being dragged by the ferocious Warg. The Orc atop it, grinned in pleasure, but Aragorn drew his knife, driving it deep into the chest of the Orc. The Orc grabbed at Aragorn's neck before the Man was able to pull it from the saddle, but before long, the Orc fell to the ground, but the Warg continued on. Laura stopped suddenly, knowing anything she did would be of no avail. She watched as Aragorn toppled over the cliff into oblivion.

* * *

Shock crept into her heart as the battle surrounding her left her mind; she only noticed the cliff Aragorn had fallen over. She could see him standing before her, grinning and laughing, like the brother she never had…but now…he was gone…. Looking about as if in a trance, she noticed the Riders now were driving out the last of the Wargs, the battle coming to an end. This was good news, yes, but with Aragorn having fallen, grief would only come to many.

Her thoughts perplexed Laura, for she _knew_ Aragorn would return. He had simply fallen from the cliff and in a few day's time would come to Helm's Deep, a little weary and beaten, yet well enough. Her emotions seemed to have gotten the better of her mind. She knew he would return, yet the shock would not subside and the grief she felt was great. She waited quietly—her gaze now turning to the battle field—to see Legolas, Gimli, and the others; how they would react to the news. Soon enough, cries could be heard throughout the plains.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled out urgently, his keen eyes taking in the surrounding land for any sight of his friend. Laura turned her eyes to him, her mouth open slightly in fear and sadness. Gimli could be heard a distance away yelling as well.

"Aragorn?" the Dwarf hollered, wondering about the sudden disappearance of the Man. Legolas slowly made his way to Laura, his eyes ever scanning about. He nodded to her curtly, his face holding a questioning and curious expression. Walking onward, he drew nearer to the cliff, passing by the Orc Aragorn had dismounted from the Warg before his fall. Laura jogged up behind the Elf, speaking his name softly

"Legolas…," she said weakly, causing him to turn sharply to her. Théoden stood nearby looking about as well, his cool gaze turning to Laura at the mention of the Elf's name. Legolas approached Laura, striding calmly over and taking her hands into his own.

"What is it _meleth nîn_?" he asked quietly, curiosity heard in his voice. Laura was about to speak when a cackle of a laugh was heard nearby from the Orc Legolas had passed earlier. The laugh sounded labored, but enjoyment could be heard within it nonetheless. Legolas glared at the Orc and raised a finger to Laura, stalking over to where the Orc lay. Gimli approached as well, his ax raised. Both glowered at the dying Orc in hatred, knowing he had some knowledge of what befell their friend.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli growled to the Orc, ready to strike him right in the chest. The Orc grinned, his yellowed teeth clearly visible, and laughed again, his laugh mixed with a cough.

"He's…dead," it replied after having a fit of coughs. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Glee was so evident in his voice, it could make one sick. Legolas gnashed his teeth and grabbed at the Orc's filthy tunic, pulling it upward.

"You lie!" he exclaimed, every inch of his voice laced with loathing, his blue eyes piercing into those of the Orc, unwilling to believe such a fate would happen to Aragorn. The Orc laughed once more, gasping for its last breath before it became silent. Legolas threw the creature back in disgust, but not before noticing something shiny within its hand. Reaching into the corpse's hand, he drew out the Evenstar pendant. Clasping the pendant tight in his hand, he came to his feet, stalking to the cliff's edge, his eyes containing a fire, making his brilliant blue gaze appear like ice. Laura nearly shied away from the Elf in fear of him, but resisted and instead turned to view down into the cavern Aragorn had fallen into, Gimli soon arriving. The only thing visible from the height they stood at would be the crashing and rushing waters below, no sight of a Man nor a Warg seen there.

As Legolas peered down, realization came into his gaze as he held the Evenstar limply in his open palm. Laura stood beside him glancing downward, knowing it would be to no avail. She tried to reassure herself of Aragorn's return; she knew he would come back, but her heart would not listen then; only loss was felt. She did not try to take Legolas' hand into her own, for she knew he was hurt and could possibly act with unintentional violence.

Théoden soon appeared at their side, looking down into the ravine casually, his eyes seeming detached and unfeeling. Standing tall and proud once more, he turned and yelled aloud to his men.

"Get the wounded on horses! The wolves of Isengard will return." His gaze looked at Laura, then shifted to Legolas before he spoke his last phrase. "Leave the dead…." Legolas turned his head sharply, fury and disbelief seen on his fair face. How dare he declare Aragorn dead! He could not be dead…. Théoden raised a hand and placed it lightly on his shoulder, hoping to help he realize that Aragorn was gone.

"Come…," he said softly before removing his hand and sadly turning to return to the men. Legolas' eyes turned from the Man and continued to look down into the giant cavern. Laura glanced at Legolas, tentatively moving her hand and slipping it into Legolas' free one, in an attempt to comfort him. Legolas turned to look at her, not saying a word, but his eyes telling everything; he held unbelievable remorse and disbelief. Aragorn could not be dead.

"He is gone…," Gimli stated, his voice completely void of emotion, losing its normal gruff, confident tone. Laura reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her throat nearly closed on her as she felt tears begin to glisten in her eyes. She coughed once to get her voice and spoke.

"We must go," she said, her voice wavering as tears began to flood down her cheek. Lightly, she pulled at Legolas' hand, bidding him to walk away. Turning, he looked at her.

"You are right," he replied evenly, holding her hand firmly and walking away, his steps slow and heavier. Gimli sighed once, then followed them to the horses as well.

Making her way to Tinnuroch, she squeezed Legolas' hand before letting it free, then mounting the horse; he himself mounting Arod and Gimli being assisted behind him by a Rider. Théoden already sat atop Snowbourne, his eyes scanning all of the men there, stopping for a moment upon each one of them. He then nodded in resolution to keep firm and strong, not allowing his voice to slacken due to grief. He was a king and had to suffer loses now allowing his men to see their king in a weakened state.

"We ride to Helm's Deep!" he shouted out as strongly as he could muster, then turned swiftly on his steed, galloping once more over the plains, his legions of men following closely as the loss of their brothers seeped in. They had never expected to lose so many more; they needed men at that time and to lose more brought on a great disadvantage. Therefore, sullenly, they rode on, the only joy in their hearts to see their wives and children once more.

Meanwhile, Laura rode on—Legolas and Gimli at her side—glad for their safety and finally to approach Helm's Deep, yet she could not help but let Aragorn's fall strike at her heart, despite her constant knowledge of his return. It seemed the more involved she became in the story, the more real it all became; it was no longer fiction that she simply knew about, it was real….

* * *

I am so sorry guys! It has been far too long. Please do not be too angry at me. I sincerely will try to write more, but I need to be in the mood and I'm busy lately. I hope this chapter makes you a bit happier and forgiving. I'm still alive and really need to get back into this. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	22. Sorrow

Whoa…it's been too long! I don't deserve your forgiveness for making you guys wait so long, but hope this chapter makes up for my sluggishness, even if for only a little of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the affiliated characters, only those not known from the books and films.

Chapter 22: Sorrow

The ride to Helm's Deep was tiresome and long, much longer than it should have felt to the company. The devastating loss of their comrades and Aragorn had taken a heavy toll on the men, dashing their hope as waves dash against the rocks of a rough sea. All were in low spirits, the only motivation in their hearts being the fact they had to press on for the good of the people of Rohan. The women and children were at the stronghold defenseless, nothing standing between them and imminent death if an attack were to occur. If Saruman's forces were to attack while the men were away, the end result would be slaughter.

All were gravely silent as they rode, especially Théoden. His attempts to protect his people and keep them from harm had all been in vain, even to the point of losing one of the best men upon Middle-Earth. The Warg attack had made it painfully obvious that Saruman's wrath would be cruel and without mercy. What he had tried the hardest to avoid for his people and occurred: death…battle…war…. His mind wished to grieve and give up on life. Everything that had been thrown at him lately had made matters worse. He was without an heir, had been influenced by the foulest of trickery, had lost the respect and love of his people. When he tried with all his strength to redeem himself and gain back the reverence of his people it crumbled to pieces in his hands. He felt he might as well crawl into his chamber at Helm's Deep and leave his men to fend for themselves. All his attempts would only end in more grief and death.

The lonesome silence of the ride allowed all these thoughts to play within the king's head, but his heart managed to take control and spark more strength. He knew he could not abandon his men and people, he owed that to them. He had to remain strong and fight to the last man. If Saruman wanted to destroy the race of Men he would have to first slay every man of Rohan and cripple their king. Theoden would fight to free Rohan of the yoke of Isengard until his dying day. Though such thoughts of glory and honor fled through his mind, Theoden's grief still weighed heavily on him. His mind concentrated solely on arriving to Helm's Deep without more interruptions or battles occurring. Their legendary stronghold had never failed them before, the king hoped it would not again.

Laura's eyes rest upon the back of the disheartened king. He was in the prime of his reign and should not have to feel such frailty, she realized. He looked weak and careworn from her vantage point, though he was not the only one to look so. Through her eyes, all the men did, even the elf and dwarf beside her. To her, all her feelings, the entire ordeal they had recently gone through felt unreal. It was like a dream that you are anxiously waiting to wake from. It did not feel right, but it was real. Aragorn had fallen, all those men had passed into the Halls of Mandos.

She fought off the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, willing herself to remember Aragorn would return. Internally, she longed to weep for the passing of her dear friend, but refrained. Her mind cried out that Aragorn was not dead, that in a few days' time he would return a bit beaten up and worn, but alive nonetheless. The traces of silent tears began to prick at her eyes causing her to wipe away the wet that began to form.

The sudden, unexpected movement drew the attention of Legolas, who turned his piercing, emotionless eyes upon Laura. He too felt the grief upon him, but had no idea how to cope with the loss. His mind took him back to the conversation he had with Laura on the steps of Meduseld. She had said you had to carry a portion of the person who passed away within yourself, remembering them forevermore. The elf supposed that was what he would have to do concerning the loss of Aragorn. His thoughts fled from him, although, as he saw the pure pain and hurt in Laura.

"It is alright, _melleth-nín_," he murmured, breaking the silence, his voice sounding weary for one of the few times in his immortal life. "We all grieve Aragorn's passing. He was one of the few Men I greatly admired, and I knew him for many, many years." Laura did not look to her beloved, but instead kept her eyes gazing forward. Reaching out to her, Legolas cupped her chin lightly in his hand and turned her face so their eyes met. "Cry if it soothes you," he said quietly, managing to lean far enough in his saddle so his lips brushed against hers. Letting her face free from his grasp, he laid his palm upon one of her hands, a saddened smile creeping on his lips. (my love.)

Laura watched Legolas for a moment and tried vainly to smile in thanks, but she could not bring herself to return his expression of kindness. Legolas drew back his hand, his face returning to its typical blank expression. As the silence once more enveloped them, his gradual feelings of anger and grief returned. He was hurt terribly at his dear friend falling, but could not help but feel anger for the man. Aragorn was stronger than what he had showed. He was not to die on the battlefield; he was not to leave them. His death was too quick and unexpected; it should have been slow and natural, dying as an old man peacefully as he slept. The elf's eyes hardened as he thought of Aragorn abandoning them, they hardened as he chastised himself for allowing Aragorn to fall. Why had he not sensed his friend's peril and arrived to help him? Legolas tore himself up over his actions, over what he considered his foolishness, but logically he realized he was not at fault. No one was at fault, therefore he had no reason to be angered at anyone, least of all Aragorn.

Gimli sat behind Legolas, not making a single boisterous, hearty comment as he was known for doing. He sighed roughly in his gruff dwarven tone, not saying a word, and not looking at any single thing. His head hang low, his normally haughty spirit seemingly knocked out of him.

* * *

The arrival at Helm's Deep did not give off the feeling everyone originally had expected. There would have been shouts of triumph and smiles all around if that had occurred, but what was truly seen was very much the opposite. The horses trudged through the large wooden gates, their riders dismal with the pain of death. As the last of the riders passed through the looming stone walls, the gates were closed in an instant, and women and children ran among the riders in search of husbands and fathers. Tears came to some of the women's eyes as they embraced their husbands happily, the men smiling half-heartedly in return as they returned the embrace. Other women's faces became painted with looks of horror as they raced among the ranks, looking hopefully for their love, but slowly coming to realize he was not there and feeling their hearts shatter. Among those who arrived to greet the soldiers, sure enough, was Eowyn. Her eyes scanned the men, taking in the tragic lose of soldiers as a frown came upon her features. 

"So few…so few of you have returned," she commented to Theoden as he came to dismount from Snowborne. He looked at her for a moment, remaining silent and not acknowledging what she said.

"Our people are safe," he eventually responded, finality heard in his tone, though still bearing a hint of uncertainty in what he said. "We have paid for it with many lives." He attempted to offer her a brief smile and nodded before walking off to take care of his duties. Eowyn let him pass, but became very uneasy at his words. Theoden's answer was too distant and careworn, something grave hard occurred. Her eyes once more skimmed across the men, only to realize one key being was missing. At that moment, however, Gimli appeared before her, Legolas and Laura a short distance away dismounting from their own steeds.

"My lady," Gimli said quietly, hurt seen clearly in his eyes and upon locking her gaze upon him she knew he came bearing her some horrid information.

"Lor- Lord Aragorn?" she stammered, fear beginning to shine in her eyes as deep worry crept into her expression. "Where is he?" She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she waited for the dwarf to answer. Gimli looked at her sorrowfully, finding it hard to keep his eyes upon hers. He had removed his helm earlier as a sign of respect.

"He fell," he responded, obvious pain in his voice before walking away. Everyone was going through trials dealing with the death of Aragorn, including the dwarf. Eowyn's expression became one of complete disbelief. Not knowing how to take the news she wheeled around her eyes came to land on her uncle as he ascended some steps. He caught sight of her eyes and locked his gaze on her seeing her confusion and silent plea for him to deny Gimli's words. The king, however, could not keep his eyes upon her lifeless, stone-cold ones for a long while and turned away, instantly confirming Eowyn's fears. She stood stock still, shock having completely enveloped her.

A look of pity crossed Laura's face as she saw the look of utmost horror on Eowyn's fair features. The elf felt even more heart having seen Eowyn's reaction. Legolas stood beside her fiddling with a strap on Arod's bridle. Taking a single step closer to him, she slipped her hand into his and whispered lightly into his ear.

"I shall be back, _meleth nin_." Quickly, she gave his hand reassuring squeeze. Legolas had stopped instantly at her actions and looked over as she handed him Tinnuroch's reins. He said nothing, only nodding as a response, and continued fixing his bridle. Turning from Legolas, Laura took a few steps to the heart-broken woman, intent on finding some way to comfort her.

"Eowyn," she murmured, laying a hand gently on her shoulder, causing the young maiden to jump and whirl around in surprise. At sight of the elf-woman her fear and surprise subsided, but disbelief still haunted her.

"Laura," she gasped, relief flooding into her tone after her slight shock. She took a moment to compose herself before looking at her pleadingly. "Laura," she reiterated, "I have seen in my uncle's eyes that what Gimli said is true. How did it happen? Why is it that Lord Aragorn fell? He was fine prior to the battle, and I am certain he was capable of fighting." He voice diminished rapidly, her questions sounding like a plea.

Laura could tell from the emotion in her eyes that whatever was said, Eowyn would hang upon her words. Seeing the woman in such a state devastated Laura; she had not the heart to respond, for it would only increase the woman's grief tenfold. The fact of her knowing the future as well did not help either. She would love to explain to Eowyn that Aragorn had not actually fallen, that he would return alive and well. She wished to rid her of her heartfelt tears and horror-filled eyes, only to bring relief into the woman's being, but Laura realized she could not. Taking a breath, she decided on not starting with any sort of introduction to attempt to ease the pain, but go straight to the point.

"He became caught on the saddle of a Warg," she explained slowly, her voice void of emotion, though on the brink of wavering. "The beast came to a cliff's edge and was unable to stop in time, falling from it, with Aragorn as well." Having explained what happened to the best of her ability and in a relatively calm voice, she took a breath only to see distraught written on the shield maiden's face.

"I lose my parents, my cousin, my brother…am I doomed to lose Lord Aragorn too?" she whispered softly, silent tears beginning to well in her eyes. "My life is cursed and has always been cursed," she murmured, drawing a worried gaze from Laura.

The elf felt complete sympathy for the woman. She had been through much, Aragorn's death was another pain heaped on a pile of others. No wonder she was so cold and distant most of the time. She had been hurt one too many times, to go through agony again would wrench at her heart, and unfortunately Aragorn's death was now that agony.

"My life is cursed," Eowyn repeated in a fiery tone, gaining Laura's attention once more. Her eyes blazed in anger and misery as tears fell freely from them. The feelings seemed to collide within her, overpowering her. The dam that usually held back her strong emotions burst forth. "In my youth my parents are killed, as I grow older I must sit idle as my uncle withers from the poisoned words of Wormtongue, my brother is banished, my cousin is slain, and I am powerless to stop any of it! I can only stand back and watch in horror, try in vain to resist the waves of pain. Eventually it becomes too much and is on the brink of engulfing me." She was on the verge of hysterics seemingly by her increasing volume, causing Laura to be alarmed.

Suddenly, though, her voice had a dramatic change, her tone suddenly softening to the point of sounding weak and frail, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "It was then, at that time that a glimmer of happiness sparked into my life. It was something to motivate me to live, something that captured my attention. A man I respected greatly the moment I laid eyes on him entered into my life, ridding myself of my agonies, and now with this information that spark has been doused and destroyed cruelly and without mercy. Now the darkness might as well come and claim me again. If it does not do so, I might as well fight in this battle, dying a glorious death with the men." Her eyes glanced around the walls of the stronghold, Laura somewhat following her gaze. "I have always wanted to go to battle, not be caged up and hidden away. I do not want to be deemed worthless, only able to accomplish royal duties. I wish to go out and gain glory and honor wherever, fighting beside my people and helping them to the best of my abilities. I will die if I must." Her eyes once more turned upon Laura and her expression changed slightly, though Laura did not exactly realize how. A different air was given off from the woman somehow.

It nearly felt to Laura as if she were seeing the _true_ Eowyn for the first time. Some manner of camouflage had been removed, revealing the sharp, proud characteristics of the shield maiden; she held a fierce, blazing fire in her soul that oftentimes was diminished to a mere flicker of light. She clearly only took the responsibilities of her position as royalty due to Theoden's wishes and simple tradition. She was not a weak, brittle woman only suited for governing a people and watching in remorse as the men left for war occasionally. She was far from that, in fact, though still managed to not give off the impression that she was insensitive and coldhearted, for she indeed held her 'heart on her sleeve', so to speak, at least when concerning misery and regret. She had been surrounded by death, destruction, and betrayal too often to hold back and hide sorrow.

With the death of Aragorn that dull flicker was flaming up and taking hold of the girl; it was the straw that broke the camel's back. The reality that was Eoywn was being born into the world, a woman of Rohan that would take all by surprise with her strength and capabilities, her vigor and zeal. She was beginning to break free from her cold exterior shell showing the true passion and fire that was her soul. Normally only distress would be seen on her features, mingled with a cold aloofness that was the entire effect of her presence. That look of raw despair was as beautiful as a delicate flower, and yet heartbreaking, but now an enormous change was taking place. She found the power within herself to stand up and prove herself to the people of Rohan and all of Middle-Earth. She was finally stepping out from the shadows and unveiling her true self. A light of pride shined in Laura's eyes as she finally placed the shift of atmosphere in her friend. She could only dwell on the conclusion for just seconds, however, for she was violently ripped from her thoughts as more words tumbled from Eowyn's mouth.

"You have fought with them. You just went into battle this afternoon," she suddenly stated, her voice streaming in accusation, though not loathing. "Why is it that I cannot?" It had returned to its normal volume from its previously blaring level, sounding eerily calm. Her minor breakdown had passed and the walls blocking her emotions had returned. She was once more the silent, pale Eowyn of Rohan who did as she was bid, cowing her own thoughts and emotions, and living solely in doubt, grief, and despair. The flame was doused again to but the faint glimmer of embers, a soft light barely there, but still it could be rekindled and driven to its former blaze and power, always with the possibility of remaining that way. The elf was crestfallen as the death-like hopelessness returned, but her expression did not betray her emotions, her facing remaining stoic and calm. She listened attentively as Eowyn finished her thought, watching her all the while for that spark to return and catch light again. "Surely you must understand what I mean."

Laura was viciously taken aback at the comment and looked on the woman in surprise and confusion. She did not comprehend Eowyn's words whatsoever, being thrown back into reality from the peace of her own thoughts. It was one thing to release emotions and confide in someone, but to assume them of harboring the same feelings was completely different. She swiftly regained her composure and looked at Eowyn steadily, forcing the shield maiden to realize what she would say was complete truth in her mind. There was no doubting it.

"No," Laura said firmly, shaking her head, an expression of disagreement upon her elven features. "To me it is a blessing to stand where you do. You are innocent and have not had to face the horrors of war, the massacre. You think I enjoy the fury of that battle field, that I thrive on using these knives to carelessly end the life of another." A look of repulsion appeared on her face as one of her intricate daggers lay visible in the palm of her hand. Eowyn's gaze was hesitantly drawn to it, but snapped back onto Laura as she went on. "I do admit it is only orcs and Uruk-hai we face now, and I fight in self-defense, knowing they would kill me as soon as look at me, but still imagine having the deaths of thousands upon thousands on your hands." She grasped the hilt of her brutal dagger and held it up, the cold metal shining venomously as light reflected across its cool surface. "The blood of enemies has coated this steel, and the enemies to come shall not be the last." Her eyes no longer focused upon Eowyn, but upon the blade held firmly in her grip, a dark, loathing glint coming into her normally calm, tranquil eyes. "I must live with the deaths of my enemies hanging over my head. You try to live with that." She pointed the tip of the blade forward to Eowyn, her eyes slowly sliding up the sharp metal to lock with the eyes of the woman. In an instant, however, her eyes reverted to their normal hue and her dagger rest in her sheath. It was as if a demon has possessed her for a brief moment, and fled just as quickly. Perhaps a demon had, an inner demon, one of the mind.

"The reason of feel so strongly on the topic is because of personal matters," she sighed, her eyes diverting from those of Eowyn to look at the cobblestones beneath their feet. "You see, this is all new to me, and these past months are the first times I have ever taken the lives of others. In my home of…Rivendell," she said after a momentary pause, quickly correcting herself from nearly speaking of her 'incorrect' homeland, "I was never taught the art of combat, despite how my parents pushed. I never saw it as moral, but after having been chosen to join the Fellowship I realized I had to learn." The slight lie slipped from her lips with ease, her mind thinking of the greater good for Eowyn.

"I tell you this as a friend," said Laura finally, placing her hands upon Eowyn's shoulders as her eyes held a cold defiance. "Now is not your time for glory and honor. You should carry relief at not being called to fight beside the men for it is nothing but slaughter and heartache on the battle field. Trust me on that fact, for from the moment you destroy another, your outlook on life itself is drastically changed." Another sigh escaped her lips as her hands slid from the woman's pale shoulders. "Be patient, my lady, for your time for glory will eventually come and after it has, tell me then how it truly felt to be in the carnage of the battle field. For the present, although, heed your uncle's words for he is wise beyond his years and is only looking to your safety. You shall soon receive all the fame and honor you could possibly ever want, just let time continue on its path." Leaving Eowyn with her cryptic words, she returned to Legolas who stood waiting patiently for her, holding the reins of both Tinnuroch and Arod.

He offered a brief smile to Laura, one that only lasted mere seconds. The weight of war and loss still was upon him, though thankfully less so than earlier. In the back of his mind, he wondered upon the death of Aragorn. It still felt as if his life force existed in the land of Middle-Earth, that somehow he was alive, despite the deadly fall from the cliff. Legolas was sure he would be overcome with a feeling of emptiness had Aragorn truly died and entered the Halls of Mandos. There was still a hint of uncertainty on his conscious; one that told him Aragorn still lived, though it was completely unbelievable and unlikely. He frowned slightly as such thoughts filtered through his head, such doubt of the truth, a truth that he had witnessed. As a hand removed something from his grasp, he was shaken from his thoughts. Laura now held Tinnuroch's reins and looked at him curiously, though saw he was deep in thought and therefore kept her silence.

"All is well, I trust," he said fluidly, yet suddenly, referring to Laura's lengthy conversation with Eowyn. His expression returned to that of a blank canvas, though he could see suspicion held in Laura's eyes as he spoke. In order to try and brush aside her possible notions he stepped forward, beginning the journey to the stables. Laura followed his lead, taking a moment to contemplate an answer.

"Not necessarily well," came her eventual reply, her memory recalling Eowyn's devastation and passionate reaction. The shield maiden would still attempt to get upon the battle field whenever possible, especially since a flare had been ignited within her. That fire would be what drove her onto the Pellanor Fields and causing the demise of the Witchking. A sly grin came to Laura's lips at the thought of Eowyn's soon-to-be triumph, not only over the Witchking, but over death itself. "All shall get better, although," she commented, the grin drawing Legolas' attention. He quirked an eyebrow as the she sped ahead and handed Tinnuroch off to a stable hand that stood meekly at the stable entrance.

Once Legolas had turned Arod over to the lad, he spun around to see Laura's momentary glint of happiness had passed and she became sullen once more, clearly due to thoughts of what had befallen them. To his keen eyes, he noticed miniscule differences in her as she began to walk from the stables. A certain spring in her step had been lost since Aragorn's fall, and a customary light in her eyes was dulled. She became dismal and unemotional, almost as if drawing into herself. A fear came into his typically lighthearted crystal-clear eyes. If she ended up drawing into herself and keeping all her emotions locked up and to herself, she would no doubt become lost to them. He could _not_ allow that to happen. Aragorn's loss was already enough to place upon a troubled heart, the death of his love would bring him to the point of insanity and his own death.

With deliberate steps he came up behind her and placed his hands forcefully on her shoulders, causing her to stop almost immediately. Not speaking a word of explanation, he spun her around to face him and clamped his hands on her forearms, dashing the possibility of her running from him in her own grief. He noticed silent tears trickle down her face, ones powerful enough to nearly cause his heart to break. Placing a hand to her cheek, he gently whipped away the streaks of wet lining her face. She kept her gaze away from his, and instead acted as if she were completely absorbed in the stones beneath her feet. That did not deter the elf, however, and he ran his hand down to her chin and lifted her head delicately to look him in the eyes. The prince felt a twang at his heart as he saw the pure sadness and weight of guilt in her emerald green orbs. Letting his hand caress her skin delicately, he found his voice.

"Laura," he said gently, his eyes locked ultimately on hers and holding her gaze. A slight, compassionate smile appeared on his features as he continued. "You have gone through much, and not just in physical labors. I speak of emotional as well, primarily of this latest tragedy. To have carried the knowledge of Aragorn's passing for so long and yet not whispered word of it grants you a great deal of respect in my eyes. You were alone in harboring that information, and that in itself must be difficult to bear." He allowed a light sigh to pass his lips as memories of his friend came to mind, but again, took control and continued. "I see the lingering guilt in your eyes now, my love, but tell you to not hold such emotions, for you are not at fault. I already carry those feelings and do not wish to see you in such a state, drawing into yourself and containing your hurt, especially since Aragorn's death was apparently desired by the Valar to come to pass."

A flicker of change came to Laura's eyes which did not go unnoticed by Legolas. Indeed, she had been in tears due to Aragorn's death, despite the fact that he was supposed to return. How real his 'passing' seemed was unnerving to Laura and frustrating, for she knew better. Doubt had settled then, however, causing fear and guilt to mingle. What if, say, something occurred that should not have? The fall did kill Aragorn; the stream carried him off, drowning him; he was captured and tortured by Saruman's forces? Anything could happen! Silently fear had begun spreading throughout her as new thoughts plagued her mind. The tears had suddenly, involuntarily, begun to flow. It happened to be at that moment that Legolas spun her about and spoke to her. His final sentence caught her attention and mixed emotions fled around.

A new light came to her eyes and a betraying expression passed across her features. Through the confusion of her own emotions, she could settle on one true fact: Aragorn's death was not desired by the Valar, at least as far as her knowledge extended. She had to trust to that knowledge and silently she reprimanded herself for ever thinking otherwise. She could only allow such thoughts to consume her concentration for milliseconds, however, for she realized she could not allow certain feelings to play across her face, especially with Legolas' keen eyes. Quickly, she attempted to mask her true heartfelt emotions, but in vain as Legolas had seen the change overcome her the moment it occurred.

"What is it you are keeping secret?" he suddenly asked, a suspicions gleam coming to his crystal-clear eyes as he allowed his hands to drop from her shoulders. "I see there is something you do not tell me," he added stoically. Laura realized she could not lie to those eyes, let alone keep a secret from them. At Legolas' words, her resolve crumbled to pieces and she nodded silently.

"Indeed," she agreed quietly. "There is something I want to say, and yet guilt weighs heavily upon me." A moment's silence passed when she spoke again. "Still…the words wish to rest on a listening ear." Legolas could see the battle going on within her plainly. The responsibility of knowing the future fought tirelessly against the pleadings of her mind to free her emotions. She wished to open up and release some of her troubles, but her duty held her back. Her eyes flickered back and forth on some unseen object as her mind spun in thought. Legolas quietly spoke his mind.

"I understand you wish to speak out and that your knowledge is a great burden to bear. You must rely on someone to assist you; this task to save Middle-Earth is not solely yours. Each of us has a part to play, and therefore, if you need to release some of your woes, my door is open to listen. I vow to not utter a word of what you say to another living soul." He allowed a brief smile to play across his face, yet it was no comfort to Laura. Uncertainty was held in her eyes, but finally she let out a sigh of defeat. Her duty had succumbed to the pressures of her heart and mind.

"I see in you that you speak the truth. You have kept my secrets to yourself in the past, and I know I may trust you to do so now. You are my love and companion; I must get used to confiding in you." She took a breath as if to prepare herself for the words to come. "I shall tell you, though not here," she added hastily, casting her eyes around them. "There are too many present."

Legolas nodded silently, his face once more capturing its typical stoic expression. He gently grabbed hold of her arm and began steering her easily through the crowds, walking fluidly by her side. He had no need to look where he was going; his feet would easily carry him to his destination, leading Laura as well.

"Then let us perhaps find a room," he commented after a few minutes' silence as they walked through the stone stronghold, where we may speak without fear of being overheard. The delicate tears that streamed down Laura's cheeks, by then, had halted, taking comfort in Legolas' sensitive words. She smiled lightly up at him to show her thanks, while freeing her arm from his tender grasp, and slipping her hand into his own. A smile crept across Legolas' own face and seizing the moment, she kissed her on the cheek. Laura's smile brightened before she tore her eyes from the elf she loved and instead looked to where Legolas led her. Ascending the steps to the king's hall, she put on a firm face with surprising ease. All they passed could see no sign that minutes prior tears had streaked her face.

* * *

Just as was suspected, the two found Theoden speaking to Gamling in the hall, remarking morbidly on the count of casualties. 

"We have lost many to those treacherous wolves, and few remain of the guard," commented the king sternly. "Yet not all hope is lost! The forces of Saruman will still be given a fight yet if they dare attack! This fortress has never fallen, and it shall not fall now. We must prepare the defenses." Gamling murmured his agreement, listening faithfully to the words of his lord. Theoden held a cold fire in his eyes as he spoke, one that could not easily be ignored. The anger in him had at last been ignited since his awakening from the poison of Wormtongue. He wished for vengeance on Saruman due to what his people suffered and he would withstand any attack if only to save them.

He turned sharply around as Legolas and Laura confronted him, reacting with the speed as if enemies were coming upon him. His eyes stared at them coldly for a moment as if scrutinizing them, before he eventually relaxed and allowed a look of sympathy to pass over his features.

"Gamling," he ordered, still looking compassionately into the eyes of the two elves, "go and make sure the men are comfortable and well. That they are being tended since the battle."

"Yes, my lord," said Gamling with a hasty bow, quickly retreating from the hall. Theoden smiled grimly at the two once his second-in-command had left, perceiving the sorrow they felt, and yet hid so well, able to keep it from marring their faces.

"I am sorry for your loss," he commented to them, his voice monotone, as if distant. "Lord Aragorn was a good man. One of the better of this world, I can see." He looked unwaveringly at the elves, but it was obvious he felt the hurt as well. "We have lost a great warrior in him, but my own loss does not matter. You have lost more than a warrior; you have lost a friend." The two nodded solemnly in thanks at the king's words, taking them to heart. Laura, however, did not wish to see the king leaden with grief and therefore spoke to ease him.

"It is an undertaking we all must bear," she said fluidly, locking her gentle green orbs on the grey ones of Theoden, "and a difficult one at that, but do not think we shall abandon you due to this suffering, this parting." Legolas looked to his side stonily, silently agreeing. He near smiled as he saw the bright fierceness in his love's eyes. No wonder he cared for her.

"We shall fight in his memory," Legolas added, tearing his eyes from Laura and nodding sternly. "This trial shall only increase our motivation to fight." Theoden smirked slightly, a glint of hope and relief appearing in his eyes, along with much respect for the couple.

"The dwarf said the same," he commented as his eyes glossed over in reminiscing, "though he spoke in a more brash choice of words." His smile grew slightly as the memory played through his head. Laura, meanwhile, took him from his thoughts as she made to speak.

"Our task was to help the Ringbearer in his attempt to destroy the Ring. Aragorn died for that cause, a very noble thing. We shall not forfeit simply due to his death. It shall take a stronger force than that to keep us from our duty. Only death may stop us." A light came to Theoden's eyes as he beheld her, as if seeing her for the first time. He smiled lightly at her as a father would to his daughter.

"I doubted your prowess in battle," he admitted quietly, "but on seeing you on the field, you have proved me wrong." His eyes lay solely on Laura, hardly paying any mind to Legolas. Legolas, however, looked on her lovingly, hearing again the exact reasons why he loved her. "I doubted your will to fight after this disaster," the king continued, "but again you show me different. I have learned not to doubt neither your skill nor your heart, and hope you accept that as my apology for my previously rash words…." He trailed off into silence as he looked regretfully at her.

Nothing occurred for a minute or so, and he began to wonder if she would not accept his sincere words. Laura's face, however broke into a smile as she looked at Theoden. Legolas eyed Laura, then his gaze shifted to the king, a small smile creasing his lips. He watched in silence, waiting for the rest of their conversation to unfold.

"Your apology is accepted, my lord Theoden," Laura said with a bow. "At the time I was angry and disbelieving, but now I understand you spoke simply because of your responsibility to your people. The burdens on your shoulders are heavy ones to carry, and you must look out for all that may be considered friends when within your lands." She took a moment of silence. "Your previous words are no trouble, and now I look to a more pleasant future in your company." Theoden smiled truthfully.

"Thank you," he said slowly before hastily continuing on. "I am sorry. We have wasted away enough time as it is with our words and I assume you came forward for some reason." Laura nodded once and looked sidelong at Legolas, allowing him to make their request and have a chance to speak.

"Yes," he answered, understanding Laura's gesture. "We were wondering if we may perhaps be shown some rooms we may stay in for the meantime. We both are weary and wish to rest in a bed for the evening to regain the strength lost earlier this day.

"I grant this request," said Theoden. "You fought bravely and deserve rooms of your own while we remain at Helm's Deep. I shall order two rooms to be prepared if they are not already." Looking out across the hall, he noticed Gamling swiftly return into the hall from a side corridor back from attending his errand. The king called him over, and, after bowing low, the man asked what was needed. "Are two rooms available that are fit to be slept in?" asked Theoden smoothly.

"Yes, my lord," replied Gamling dutifully. "There are more than two ready."

"Bring these guests each to their own chamber," declared Theoden, gesturing lightly to the elves that stood before him. Gamling looked over to them and nodded hastily.

"As you wish, Theoden King." After bowing once more, Gamling took a few steps away from Theoden, awaiting Legolas and Laura.

"Rest well," were Theoden's final words. "I shall call on you if I find myself in need." Both the elves inclined their head in respect and stepped away, watching Gamling as he spun around and prepared to lead them down the side corridor he had appeared from minutes earlier. Laura entwined her hand in Legolas', drawing a smile from her love. Bringing her hand to his lips, Legolas kissed it lightly, then grinned at her as he prepared to take his first step in attempt to follow Gamling. He halted though as a voice found its way to his sensitive ears.

"Laura!" Both elves turned sharply to the hall entrance to see Eledhir approach them clad in his mail with his helm held in the crook of his arm. A smile graced his face at seeing the wellbeing of his friends. "It is good to see you alive and well. I feared that something occurred during the battle." A long thin gash ran down the length of his right cheek and he was dirtied considerably due to the effort of the earlier fight.

"You are injured," said Laura, bringing a hand to his cheek so it landed delicately upon the thin streak. Eledhir raised his own hand and took her own, lowering it from his face.

"Not mortally, however," he stated, still with a smile. "It shall heal very quickly." He released Laura's hand and allowed it to drop lightly to her side. Turning to Legolas, he nodded in acknowledgement to him. "Prince Legolas…how do you fare?" The elf allowed a smile to appear on his features, though a grim one.

"Very well, considering the circumstances." Eledhir took a step back and bowed his head as a sign of regret.

"Allow me to offer my condolences. Though I knew little of him, I am sure he was a brilliant man."

"It is fine," Legolas replied. "We shall grieve for a short while, then continue on in our mission as we are bid to. How are you, although?"

"Wonderful when compared to the rest of the men. I have seen worse injuries than a slight slice on the cheek. I pray they heal, but am still grateful for my safety."

"As is right," interjected Laura. "It is good you are well, and it is good you are safe. We must, however, go to the rooms given to us by Theoden King. We are weary from today's events." Eledhir smirked.

"I must also report to my commander. A warrior's work is rarely complete. Take rest as best you can, however, and I shall see you in the morning perhaps."

"Of course, my friend," said Laura. "We shall speak again later."

"_Navaer_," said Legolas, reverting to his native tongue. "_Nal lû i agovaded vîn_." (Farewell. Until next we meet.)

"Likewise," Eledhir responded, assuming what Legolas had said. With one last gentle smile to the couple, he continued on his route. Laura watched the men leave, and on glancing at Legolas once more, she grinned at him.

"_Le hannon_, _meleth-n__í__n_." Legolas beamed down at her and wrapped an arm about her waste, planting a feather-light kiss on her lips. (Thank you, my love.)

"_Sa 'ell nîn_. Now come," he added, returning to the Westron tongue, "let us find our rooms." (It was my pleasure.)

* * *

Haha! Finally that chapter is done! I am so sorry for such the long wait. It took me a year and a day to write again, I know. It has been near a year since I lost posted as well, and I ask for your forgiveness. Life has been hectic and busy, but I really wanted to get this chapter posted. I hope most of you enjoyed it, despite not much going on in it. 

Oh, and a little announcement! I have slowly been working on a rewrite of the first fourteen chapters or so of the story because my early writing was very poor and I want to get things all on the same writing level as it is now.

Finally, a simple question for all you readers. Would you like me to have Eledhir killed at either Helm's Deep or Pelennor? If not, say so. If you do want that, could you give a quick explanation as to why?

Sorry for all the notes and messages, but please be patient with me and I'll try to keep working on this. Please rate and review, and thanks for your patience.


End file.
